King's Blade and the Queens who want to suck it
by Adudefromthesea
Summary: Reincarnation isn't all that special, in the end it's just... life, a chance to start over again from the start while retaining what you learned on your last run, the fact that I was born in another world didn't changed that, but then my 'Cheat Power' activated and my reincarnation became more like isekai... Life became interesting after that [SI]
1. Chapter 1

Author/notes: So about the Mc, he's on a Isekai situation there, basically he reincarnated on the place with a cheat power, the power is original creation I came up with by ripping off other animes, and yes it will make him overpowered (I like the challenger of writing compelling story with game breaker characters) more details about it at the end of the chapter; I'll be putting a summary to help you understand though its no everything about it.

* * *

Chapter 01

* * *

Sometimes, I ponder about the tropes and cliches that plagued this new world I've reincarnated into, simple things like _'Where the hell are all these monsters coming from?',_ or _'Why the hell most men here are either wimps or assholes',_ or, my all-time favorite; _'Why there is modern-looking female underwear in a medieval society?'._ These are all legit questions I ask myself from time to time ever since the day was born again.

I suppose I shouldn't expect much common sense of a world clearly based on those trashy fan-servicy anime of my old life, but some basic critical thinking would be nice, like those female adventurers that come to my new family's shop; these crazy bitches almost always go for the bikini armor, just… No lady, no! You're not freaking Red Sonja, you gonna get yourself killed!

In the seven years, I've been living here, I have come to accept, and even find amusement in the silly situations I witness every day, maybe I'd point out the dumbness of it in the future, when my sharp commentaries aren't dismissed as 'little kid questions'.

But there are some tropes and cliches I can't accept, more specifically the ones that go past the weirdly funny, and enter the realms of life-threatening retarded; like village kids with no sense of self-preservation.

Seriously, what is up with kids and dense, dark forests!? It's like they want to be brutally eaten by monsters. And not only that, but the little devils choose _winter_ as the perfect time to wander inside without adult supervision, the time of year where the flow of bright-eyed adventurers coming to the village reduces to almost none, thus allowing the monster population to grow unchecked.

The girl of the group has been kidnapped by goblins, the boys were injured but thankfully not death, they bumped into me on their way to the village.

I couldn't wait for the adult to mount a response, it would take too long for them to do so, and my Mother, the only significant response they could produce, was making an emergency delivery to a neighboring village. By the time she gets here, it would be too late for the girl.

So it falls to me and my seven-years-old ass to get her back. In some ways, it was fortunate that this happened now and not when the winter started, I wouldn't be able to act, and there was no way I would risk my neck like that given that the old special thing about me was my adult mind, but now my… isekai cheat power had manifested itself.

My mother made me promise that I wouldn't use it; she is worried about me, and no wonder she would be, given that neither she nor I knew what the fuck was that and where the hell did it came from but this is an emergency, I simply couldn't stand by and let a little girl be taken by goblins knowing I could do something about it, great power brings great responsibility and all that talk. Plus I don't technically have to break my promise, even without activating it; I could still kick some series ass with the passive benefit it brought.

The globin's track led me to a jagged, snow-covered path among the trees, even after an hour of intense sprinting and fast movements my body's still good to go, I still not even winged down. My way-too-light-for-this-weather clothes also helped me go faster; I made my way across the knee-high layer of snow with speeds that no small child should achieve. I was quickly catching up with the monsters; their laughter could be heard in the wind.

I was surprisingly familiar with the layout of this forest even though I didn't dare getting anywhere close to it without one of my parents around. My father has been taking to camp here since I could walk in order to teach me about the ways of the world; I didn't manage to bear-hug monsters to death like he hoped (A bit unfair me thinks, considering I was two at the time…) But I learned quite a bit about surviving and making my way through the wilderness.

After a few brief minutes of springing their shape became visible, I quickly assessed the situation.

There were four goblins; the usual dumb green monster not much taller than I was. They had the girl's between then and had tied her hands with a scrap of her ruined dress. It didn't look like she's been raped thank god, but she seemed pretty shaken.

A few weeks ago, I wouldn't dream of approaching them. Perhaps if there was only one goblin, and I was armed with a good dagger or small cub, I could have done something; living with two ex-adventures has taught me somethings about fighting but against four? Unarmed? No, it would be suicide.

Now though.

I crushed the head of one of the monsters with a rock before the others even noticed. I had already jumped on another by the time the last two pointed their weapons at my direction.

After smashing it to fleshy bits, I turned toward the girl. "Get down!" I shouted, my voice echoing across the area. I wanted to say I sounded heroic, but I don't know how heroic I could sound with a squeaky girly voice.

Thankfully, the girl obeyed me immediately. Now it would be harder for the goblins to use her as a hostage or human shield.

The nearest goblin leaped toward me with a battle cry, I simply stepped to the side and let him fall face first on the snow while focusing on the other coming right behind him. He swung his rusty dagger with a surprisingly fast movement, but I managed to quickly grab hold of the hand holding the weapon and used my superior strength to twist his arm and make him stab his own neck.

I wouldn't be able to do that before, my girly frame and delicate arms made me weaker than average; now though, I could fight muscular adult men and be reasonably sure I would win.

The last goblin stood back up with an angry snarl, but I was waiting for it, and now I had a dagger.

… And that's it.

My first real fight of this new life, hell, my first real fight period, I stood against a monster that wanted to end my life and won, and I'm barely seven years old. I hope I'm not setting a precedent… But who am I kidding; someone with a power like mine in an adventure happy was bound to have an interesting life.

"Are you ok?" I asked the still unresponsive girl. She looked a little older than me, and a bit familiar, but I didn't know her name. I usually don't hang out with the children of my village; they're hard to interact with when you have an older mind. "There doesn't see to be any serious injury… ah, you must be pretty cold with your dress torn like that. I'm sorry I didn't bring a jacket."

"RANA!" Cried the girl, suddenly jumping and pulling my head into a tight embrace. To my horrifying surprise, she had two soft bumps on her chest. Holy shit already! How old is she? Nine? Ten? No wonder women of this world are so well endowed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you… I was so scared!" She cried with her face buried my hair, her body trembling with the sobs.

"It's alright, it's alright, it's all over now, you're safe now." I patted her back awkwardly; consoling traumatizing children isn't my thing…

It took a few minutes for her to calm down enough to let me go, but some tears still persist. "… I'm sorry about all the things I said about you." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Ah." Yeah, being the village resident anti-social has earned me some bad reputation among the younger population it seems, but then again it allowed me to spend some more time at the forger learning the badass art of blacksmithing without disturbed, not a bad deal in my opinion.

I send her a smile; my mother always said my smiles help calms her down. I hope they had a similar effect here. "It's alright, I don't really mind, the important thing now is getting you to safety."

She was still sobbing as I started to lead her away, "I-I will tell everyone. We will stop saying those things, you'll be a hero!"

"It's really alright, you don't have to feel guilty or anything, let's just move before something els-"

Then, I heard it, the very distinct sound of something sharp cutting the air, it was like those time in the shop when adventurers tried out the…

"Look out!" I shout, tackling the girl and putting my body above hers. A rail of arrows fell upon the area not a moment later.

More laughter echoed across the forest. I turned to see five goblin archers making a victory dance on the branches of the tree on the other side of the clearing, beneath, around the trunk, more goblins started to show up. Seven, twelve, nineteen, fuck, there were a lot of them.

That's why the four didn't rape the girl immediately! They were taking her to the nest!

"That is no good, no good at all!"

My attention was drawn to a figure stepping forward form the goblin mass a short, round figure wearing an 'evil warlock that just got out of a BDSM bar' cosplay, it was porky and green, with many traits shared with the monsters around it.

Great, one of the sapient ones was leading the horde.

"Now don't go around-" He paused to slap the head of one of the archers. "Shooting blindly like that! You might kill the merchandise!"

I heard rumors about these little fuckers. Walking between the line of monster and non-monsters, with the ability to attract and command their most feral cousins, few cities around the Queen's lands even accept their presence, but the ones who do are almost guaranteed to have a healthy slave market.

Shit, to have one of them so close to the village…

"Let's see! Let's see!" The bastard got closer, tilting his head as he looked at us. "Hummm, two human girls rippling with youth and innocence- Oh! What a joyful find! My clients would play a hefty price for you, oh yes they would!"

I ignored his mistake of my gender; it was practically impossible to tell I was a boy from the first look; my trap levels are something else. Instead, I turned toward the girl.

"Listen to me! You have to run to the village. I'll hold them back whil…" My voice trailed off as I saw the look on her eyes, and the drops of blood that had fallen on her face.

I glanced at my shoulder, where a poorly crafted arrow shaft was sticking off, there was another on my thigh, now that I noticed, I didn't even realize they were there.

Pain doesn't affect me as it used too.

Shit, the sight of blood made the girl go into shock, she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Now, now, there is no time to lose! Ohh~ I'm can't wait to begin the training… haul them up, boy!"

I turned to the approaching horde, there too much to reasonably count with a look, I put their number around thirty or fifty. They had left the trees, probably confident in the strength of their number. The ones approaching had sickling smiles on their ugly faces.

…Fuck, looks like strength and speed alone won't get me out of this, not with those ranged weapons… there was no choice.

Sorry, mom…

I reached down inside myself and flipped the metaphorical switch.

-0-0-0-

Cattleya, Boska's village famous weaponsmith, ran across the snow-covered forest; the speed and ferocity of her movements would leave people who only knew her only as the soft-spoken blacksmith astonished.

She had arrived at the village early than planned and had indented to surprise her beloved son when she was suddenly beset by a group of panicky villagers and a pair of pleading parents.

The look on little Amalie's mother's face would have been enough to send the woman running, but the next bit of news made the woman _race._

Her Rana was missing too. She wanted to hope that the incidents weren't related, but her heart knew who he is. He has been so restless after the… event weeks ago, it was like Owen's blood was awaked inside him, and there is no way Owen's son would turn his back on a maiden in distress.

Motherly worry gripped her heart like a vice, sending waves of agony and uncertainty to her soul, her son, her small, gentle son was out there facing wicked goblins, her son who has never been in a fight before.

Her knuckle tightened around the shaft of her javelin while a strangled, panicky sound escapes her lips. Her free hand gripped the thick winter cloak she had over her body and tore it away, leaving only her purple smiting apron and underwear, with the new range of mobility on her legs, she shot forward with almost twice the speed of before, the chilling temperatures not even fading her.

No! She shouldn't be thinking like that! The children need her to focus. She knew this forest like the back of her hand, so where would be the best spot for goblins to nest? They would avoid caves this time of the year; there were too many beasts hibernating in them to be safe, so a defensive clearing, or a hollow tree big enough to house a huddle. Meaning east, the part with the tallest trees.

As she was adjusting her direction, Cattleya heard a loud cracking boom at a distance, and saw small figures shooting from the treetop toward the sky. They were quick to disappear among the clouds.

…Could it be? He wouldn't… No, if he thought he couldn't handle. Regardless of what she was imagining, this wasn't something she could just ignore.

It didn't take long for the vegetation to part and reveal the prone form lying under a tree.

"Amalie!"

Cattleya slid to a stop beside the girl, a wave of snow blowing behind her. Her experienced eyes immediately roomed over the girl's body, looking for injuries.

"Oh thank god." She breathed out, seeing that she was simply unconscious. She was bringing her close to her boson to give the girl some much needed warm when she noticed the fabric beneath her; the torn and stretched material was keeping the girl's body separated from the snow.

Cattleya's world lost all colors as terrible recognition settled her mind; her heart started to pound on her chest as she reached a trembling hand to the very familiar shirt.

Enough! The veteran adventurer clamped down these feelings. This wasn't the place for it; she had to keep her calm for the sake of the unconscious child before her, monsters must be close; that early noise was quite loud.

Besides, she is sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for it.

"Ohja ohja, where is all that bravado from before? Didn't you say you would be training me?" Cattleya snapped her head in the direction of the deep voice that boomed in a loudly, yet oddly calmly manner across the trees. "And you tried to run away too, so shameful."

The busty blacksmith's body sagged in relief, but her worries didn't completely fade; her son was fine, but he was… changed.

He stood there, over the blood-soaked snow, with the shattered bodies of what appears to have been a substantial group of goblins around his feet, and one of the creatures on his hand. He was also casually resting an enormous tree over his shoulder.

Tall, that was always the first thing that grabbed Cattleya's attention when her son was like this. Tall, broad and powerful, with midnight black hair that fell to his back in untaming, spiky waves, piercing blue eyes that could erase the whole world if you stare too much into it, and a body whose every inch was chiseled by herculean muscles that struck the perfect balance between wiryness and bulginess, all under a nice tanned skin seems to _radiate_ warmth. He looked like something forged by God to be an example to all men; an apex of masculinity.

Cattleya closed her eyes, her battle-hardened mind quickly taking control of her emotions.

A curse, it must be, Cattleya had experienced enough things during her time as an adventure to know that phenomenons that resulted in such revere physical transformation are almost always curses, and God knows she and her husband had angered enough black mages to have one or two curses throw on their way… or their lineage.

When her Rana first transformed, she feared he would become a mindless berserker, killing and raping everyone unlucky enough to stand near him; this would fit the theme of a curse that grants such flawless form and absurd physical prowess. Nothing like that had happened, thank god; her son's personality does change while he was like that, but he was still her baby boy inside, only now he had a body that far surpasses her own capabilities. It was still too early to consider it safe or to know if such intense transformation wouldn't leave any lasting damage on his body, but the effects after he changes back… the price he has to pay… it's most certainly the work of a curse.

Plus, each time she looked at him…

The Blacksmith opened her eyes again and dared to stare at her son. She immediately felt her body tingling as the cold on the outside counterbalanced the spreading heat on the inside. The snow dripped over the sudden hypersensitive skin as she breaths quickened and a sight layer of sweat began to form. The shame bubbling on her belly did nothing to stop the growing pressure, nor did the realization that it wasn't only sweat her body was producing.

What a wretched mother she must be, if the vision of an adult version of her own son made her feel that way. She just… missed Owen so much… And he looked so much like him…

"Ohja? Mother?" Striking Blue orbs that put the oceans and the sky to shame turned toward her, her body simply _lit up_ by the attention. "What a delightful surprise!"

The broken goblin and the massive tree were dropped with a pathetical whine and huge crash respectively. The image of her son walking toward her with a jubilant smile on his face always set off powerful motherly instincts no matter the form; she was standing with her arm spread wide before she even noticed.

The world closed in on her, evolving her entire being in an inviting warmth. Each one of her son's muscles felt like mini continents as they pressed tightly against her softness and met her own hard bedrock underneath, her fingers couldn't help but to trail along the defined lines on her son back while she bit back a moan caused by the dirty, forbidden feelings started to overtaken the motherly happiness she felt for seeing him; she couldn't do anything but shiver.

She stayed in his arm for an eternity; basking in the warm and sturdiness while her nose drowned in the scent of concentrated manliness. Her thoughts began to mush together at the same time her sculptured legs started to lose they characteristic strength; the fingers of her toe curled inside her boots, and her arms hugged tighter and tighter in an attempt to fuse with the world of warmth. She released a long, breathless moan throat and nuzzled the warm flesh pressed against her face, plucking the tip of her tongue to taste some-

The famous blacksmith became a mother again and promptly ended the embrace ended.

"It's good that you are here mother, I was just finishing cleaning after my mess and-"

"Rana!" She said firmly, putting her stern face, and purposefully ignoring how tightly her clothes clang to her body. "What did I tell you about using that?!"

"Ah." The boy flinched; his hand went to starch the back of his neck. "But you see mother there were some wicket goblins around, and they're going to unspeakable things to us…" His attempt of explanation only made his mother's eyes narrow more; they will have a _talk_ about that later. His shoulders finally slumped, some of his original personality slipping through the breach. "…Sorry, mom."

Cattleya sighed, "We don't know what this is Rana, or what it could do to you. You have to be more wary of it." She explained patiently.

"I know that… But it was for a good cause right? I mean, I saved the girl!" He tried to argue, looking every bit like his father when he tried the same thing.

Cattleya's heart melted.

"Oh, I know that my boy, and for that, I'm proud of you." She steps closer, her enormous bust dragging over his chiseled chest as she reaches out to pull him down, raising herself to the tip of her toes. The warm kiss was planted just beneath his lips; it sends brief lightning over both bodies. "And I'm so, so happy to see you again."

Mother and son smiled at each other. Cattleya saw him leaning in for another embrace, which she happily reciprocated, it was less intense this time, but it was just as loving.

The busty woman blinked as she felt something burning against her soft belly.

"Eh."

"Ah." He son quickly jumped away. "M-my apologies." He said reaching down to…

The movement drew Cattleya's eyes to a place she swore never to look while her son was like that, she only caught a glimpse of it before he blocked the vision with his large hands and turned to the side. But even then she felt the imaged imprinting itself in her mind.

A storm of… _complicated _feeling erupted; from confusion to awe to shame to astonishment to feelings she would never admit, but among all of those, the one that stood out the most was the womanly pride she felt to have caused a reaction in such splendid thing; it has been a long time since she felt so…sexy.

Then her brain rebutted, and she realized on who that unforgettable marvel was attached to.

"Ah!" She quickly moved close to her muscular little boy, patting him in the back with an understanding smile. "It's alright dear, this a perfectly normal reaction to a boy of your age." A bit older, probably, she added in her mind.

"Mooom you're making it worse!"

-0-0-0-

Pain.

Deep, constant, _terrible_ pain.

It felt it like there was a blazing sun of agony between my legs. The worst of all was the spikes; the spikes make me curls.

Mother opened the door to our house, and I waggled my way inside. I think she wanted to give me an earful for putting myself in danger like that but, after we got to the village and the side effect of my transformation began to appear, she immediately went to console me.

And she was making much, much worse.

"S-so, we were, what do you need sweetie? A bucket of warm water? Some towels?" She asked, looking worried and agitated. The way she bent over to check on me put her cleavage directly at my face; my hyper-awareness was making me count every drop of sweat and melted snow trailing on the milky lands, the way her arms unintentionally squished them together framed more of her wide nipples on the apron always had me biting my knuckles.

If I had any doubts the world I reincarnated in was an ecchi-anime fantasy world, my mother would have blown that out of the water.

She was, quite honestly, the most beautiful woman that I ever lay my eyes on, even with this new world's standards; she had soft inviting features that seems to be made for smile, the gentlest blue eyes you'd ever see, shoulder length black hair that she keeps in low ponytail and a bombastic body with proportions that are just out of this world, the only flaw you could say she had is a bit of a belly she got for enjoying a comfortable life a bit too much, but even then, I'd say this actually _enhanced_ her image, not detracted. If this is an ecchi-anime world, then she is the living embodiment of a _whole checklist_ of fetishes, the problem was; I shared a lot of the fetishes of this metaphorical checklist.

Living in the same roof as her, and the fact that she is my new biological mother (yes, I can confirm this, still have nightmares about it sometimes) helped me not to drool over her curves… too much, but in the state I was, _everything_ about her was drawing my wide leering eyes and giving me have _ideas_.

And her clothes! Or what she considered clothes! That's a fucking naked apron! You can't wave a freaking naked apron in front of me and expect me lot to look! Especially over _these_ pair of boobs!

"Rana? Talk to me, sweetie." She had to physically move my face up to break my trance. I was met by a worried glance, a beautiful face, and a pair of charming oval glasses that stayed on her pretty nose by the power of anime tropes alone. I crossed another fetish from that checklist this day. Tomorrow I'll start making my megane godness t-shirt. God, how would they look all covered by my…

My mighty boner throbbed powerfully while another agonizing spike of pain surged in my boated balls.

I feel to my knees with a shrill cry, my already girly voice made me sound like a wounded animal. Mother sprung to action immediately.

"Hold on! I know just what to do! I just need to get vegetable oil and a bit of honey. I can use the forge to heat up an emergency bath." She moved to hold me.

Wait hold me!? As in bury my body in her titanic breast!? I would explode!"

"Mom no, no it fine." I waved my arms around unseeingly until I grabbed hold of her belly. Goddammit, It was the same consistency as her breasts! How does that make sense!? "I just needed… sometime alone… like last time." Yeah, last time I 'figured out' the way to make the pain go away. It was pretty obvious once you consider what I was feeling.

"Oh… Right! I will… help you there…" Mother was a pretty unflappable woman; there was very few things that could make her sound awkward, so her reaction told me she knew, or at least had an idea, of what I did to get rid to the pain last time.

She helped me back to my feet and supported me on the wobbly walk to my room. I tried desperately to make my boner less noticeable, but it was a nigh impossible task, even wearing the weird shirt/dress thing mother made for me. I don't usually wear it because walking around the village in a flowing purple dress that flashed my bubbly trap ass with even the briefest of breezes sounded like a good way to get raped, but my clothes were destroyed so...

"There." Mother carefully lighted the candle on the nightstand while I recuperated from another spike on the bed. "Do you need anything? An extra set of blankets? Something to eat? Maybe some water?"

"I'm fine mom, I just need to be alone for a few… hours, hum, can you leave now please?" I said as politely as police, with my back turned toward her. Fuck, my balls felt like a pair of brick.

"Y-Yes, aright. I'll be right by the door ok, just shout if you need me."

"No!" I tried to control my voice. "Ah… I-I would prefer that you stay as far away as possible, maybe on the forge, yeah, hitting a big, heavy hammer would be the best."

"Oh… Alright." God fucking damn it, I was too blunt on that last outburst, shut seen her like her makes me feel like shit, I should- OH HELL!... My balls… I'll make it up to her later. "I'll bee around… just… good luck…"

And then she finally left.

I immediately threw the dress away from me, leaving me wearing only socks and a pair of boots. Looking down I could see the burly meatpole pointing toward the ceiling the wide helmet still partially covered by foreskin.

One of the effects that the sudden activation of my cheat power brought, beyond strength and power, was an accelerated course of overly healthy puberty to that particular part of my body. Now I had, for all intent and purpose, a fully matured penis hanging between my legs, complete with the ability to wake up with morning woods and have boners during awards moment. And the size…

Let just say I went from a tiny, trap-appropriated dick to a porn-star grade bitchtamer in a single instant; it was a dick to be envy off.

But it wasn't my dick that was worrying me; it was my balls. There were not grotesquely boated, but a single glare would tell anyone that they were not on the size they supposed to be.

I reached down with both of my hands and made the initial strokes, with my lustful urges finally being attended to, the pain disappeared supernaturally fast, leaving only a heavy, uncomfortable, yet weirdly pleasant pressure instead.

I relaxed on the bed, enjoying the lack of pain, but I knew that if I stop, it would come back worse than before, so I let my hands wander while my mind worked its magic.

Miss Isabelle from the flower shop and how her enormous tits always pressed together in that purple apron of hers. The sassy Angelica her vast bottom that completely engulfed the thin line of the bare underwear she insists on wearing, making appear like she had nothing there. The energetic Miranda and the succulent way her sweaty body looked after a day at the forge.

… After a few more try I stopped lying to myself, and let my thought fall where they usually did.

I love Cattleya. It was hard not to fall in love with someone who showers you with love and affection every day of your life. But this is fine, hell, this is expected; she is an easy woman to love.

You could even say I love her like a mother. It's… hard to explain, and very complicated, maybe it was something to do with my biological baby brain, and way she cared and protected me during the most vulnerable time of my new life (being a baby is _scary_). But I have grown to see her as my mother, it wasn't the exact same thing I felt for my actual mother in my old life, but it's similar, in some ways.

And the fact that I do not _entirely_ see her as my mother complicated things, perhaps if I did, I wouldn't have grown to also love her like a woman.

It was easier to handle when my father was in the picture, they were a pretty happy and cute couple, anime trope-weirdness aside, with him around I could see the bombastic woman I was attracted to was already taken and kept just enjoying the sexy images form affair. I would be satisfied with that, I mean, I live in a fan-service world, there is bound to be another woman like her somewhere on the globe I just had to find her and never let her go. But my father wasn't around anymore, and while she tried not to show it, his absence affected her a lot, so I tried to comfort her the best I could, the result in us growing a lot closer on these past two years.

I tried to rein in on my attraction because she's still my mother one way or the other, but the activation of my cheat power made things infinity harder for myself; if her curves were distracting before, now they were hypnotic; and the awkward boners… so much awkward boners…

Ah, fuck it! There is a time when a man should just accept his one depravity. My raging boner was too hard to worry about silly things like morals and common sense anyway.

So I just laid back and thought of mother.

-0-0-0-

She shouldn't be doing this…

She should be at the forge working her stress away, or gathering firewood to replace the ones she used forging the emergency order, or cooking for the overly hungry mouth what would undoubtedly show up later.

She shouldn't be kneeling by the door, hearing her son… hearing her son… taking care of his curse.

Cattleya cursed her weakness. Now, not only she was feeling forbidding things toward her son's cursed form, but her feelings are persisting when he's in normal self again, what kind of mother was she!?

But she couldn't help it! S-She couldn't walk away like that! Not with her son suffering like this!

She had stood facing the door in the beginning, but her legs gradually lost their strength as the sounds became clearer and more frequent.

She tried closing her eyes to regain some composure, but the image that was torturing her mind jumped to the forefront of her thoughts again, a mixture of shame, pride and curiosity filled her soul. She only came back to herself when her hand was already touching the door.

No, she couldn't. Rana asked her to… she couldn't betray his trust like that, not for something so… so…

B-But what if something went wrong? They didn't know how the curse worked after all, and they wouldn't have clear answers until spring, when they'd able to make the journey to Gainos to consult with the All-Holy, until then she should make sure the curse and whatever effect it brought stayed under control… A-And was what she was doing right? Surely a bit of supervision wouldn't hurt; it was her duty to make sure her son was alright.

… But considering what he was doing, maybe it wouldn't be proper.

While Cattleya's mind was in deep conflict, her hand was absolutely certain of what to do. The door was slightly pushed, revealing the content in the room.

All of the busty woman's thought halted to a stop, her nostril flared as the intense musky smell hit her, it would have caused some reaction if she wasn't hypnotized by what she was seeming.

Her son's slender, sweaty body squirmed among the white sheets of the bed, his little chest moved up and down with each patted breaths, his toes curling and kicking as the pulse of pleasure surged higher and higher, the flickering candlelight made his twisting body shine in an amount ethereal way.

And in his hands, right between his feminine thighs, was a marvelous pillar of pure masculinity. It should've looked out of place on his small, delicate body, but against all the odds, it fitted like a glove. This was a close second to the divine vision of the one on his cursed form, it was a bit smaller, but even then... His smalls hands couldn't hope to hold all of it, they couldn't even wrap around it completely.

Oh, Owen… Your son has surpassed you. You'd be proud…

She was transfixed by the vision, part of her mind wondered how he has come to this solution on the first crisis, but perhaps this act was ingrained deeply in the mind of every boy, so their instinct would someday naturally lead them to it, and what instincts her son have! What manliness!

…She couldn't… She couldn't do a lot of things. Couldn't move was one, couldn't look away from it, was another, but more importantly, she couldn't let her furtive hand reach her destination! If that happens she would truly fail as a mother.

With a willpower built form years of hard battles, she yanked herself away from the light and pressed her back on the wall right beside the door. Her hands holding each other tightly as she kept them leveled to her heaving chest, she tried to calm her own panted breaths while trying to maintain self-control.

This was too much; her body was _burning_ like never before, even Owen couldn't make her feel like this, just where were these forbidden desires coming from!? Was she always been this shameless!? This depraved!? This is her _son_ for heaven's sake, her sweet little Rana!

Dear lord almighty, she could still hear him! His soft moans and quiet whines, they were so enchanting, so intoxicating... makes she want to- and the smell, Oh god the smell!

T-This is no good; she really _needs_ to go now, she wouldn't be able to look at her son in the same way if she stayed.

"Mo…Mom…"

Cattle yelped, straightening to attention.

To have her son see her like this- _And why are she getting hotter!?_ Oh, the shame!

"Mom… please..." The word, contrary to her beliefs, didn't come from beside her where her boy would be casting a judging glare to her breach of trust. Instead, it came further, from _inside_ the room.

Oh…

Oh god.

"Mom… keep going…"

Cattleya exploded.

She had to bite the hem of her smiting apron to keep the volume of her passion down, the act uncovered her lower end to the coldness of the world, but she barely notice due to the _flames_ lit on the place.

"That's no good, no good at all Rana…" She muttered a moan through fabric and clenched teeth. "Not me… You should be calling for me… I'm can't-"

"Mom…" Her boy called again, and her body properly answered the call.

She let her eyes wander down to her disobeying hips.

Look at her, bucking her hips against the air like a bitch in heat, look of the amount of juicy she was pouring. She wasn't a warrior, she wasn't a blacksmith, she wasn't even a mother; she was a _whore,_ a shameless whore who came at her son's voice.

"Ah…No… No… We can't Rana… Yes…"

She slid to the ground in an awkward tumble that went entirely unnoticed. Her hand entered the side of her apron and roughly grabbed a sizeable amount of breast, her other hand traveled to the slopped mess in the middle of her bulking hips, her fingers exploring and invading without ceremonies, bringing her flames to new heights.

"Mom!"

"Yes, sweetie… I'm here…"

Mother and son, completely unknowingly to one another, were moving in uncanny synchrony, whenever one bulked, the other ground, whenever one turned to one side, the other changed to the other, anyone looking would think it was the work of magic.

Cattleya was hearing her son chanting with a rapid frequency now. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was close. She was with her face down the hard-wooded floor with a drooled piece of her apron deep within her mouth, the rest of her body was lying naked in the shadowy corridor. Her face was directly in the light coming from the door, she couldn't see her boy from the position, but the shadows told her what she needed to know.

Her childbearing hips were trembling high in the air, her hungry, drenched hole was filled with three of her finger and wishing for more, the rubbing of the two hardened peaks on the floor was making white spots appear on her vision. Her back arched in a serpentine matter, her legs spread further apart, and her finger stopped trying to reach her core and shifted their effort to open her fat lips instead. She completely presented herself to her vivid fantasy.

Her son moaned beautifully, a sound she would carry on her memories for the rest of her life. She could perfectly visualize the eruption of his magnificent pole, ropes and ropes of thick, white seed flying across the air in an unending stream of passion. This image and the sound of the exact event as it splashed on the wall set it up her own orgasm.

Cattleya _wailed_ on the mushed fabric as the pressure that has been growing throughout the day was released in a single moment, her own liquids splashed forwards, she felt it running down her arms and legs. Her entire lower side lost all feeling becoming one mass of overpowering _heat._Wave after wave of pleasure rolled across her tensed, trembling muscles, they reach her head like a sledgehammer, and she felt her mind melting into a pink abyss.

She came to awareness seconds later, taking a long gulp of air to let some life back to her limp limbs. Her wide hips fell, splashing on a larger puddle of her own making. She trembling, twitching and feeling _utterly _relaxed.

A childish giggle escaped her lips; it felt appropriate.

She gathered some of her replenishing strength and turned to her back, her bust bouncing in a funny way as she did.

It felt wonderful… everything about herself felt wonderful right now; like she was lying on a sea of clouds with angels serenading on the background. She was the most powerful, beautiful and sexy woman of the world right now. God, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, or if she ever did…

If only Rana were in her arms, everything would be-

_Rana!_

She sprung herself forward; ready to grab her clothes and a mob to clean up the mess, if Rana found her like this, what would he think-.

A soft, girly snore echoed from the room, Cattleya paused and blinked at the familiar noise. More sounds like that followed, and she allowed herself to relax against the wall.

There, against the wall, the full weight of her actions fell over her shoulders.

"What was I…" She brought a hand to her mouth, her mind rolling back to the events of this past hour, and to her terrible shame, her body reacted to it. "Oh god!"

She just… She just…

She just _masturbated_ to her own son.

The blacksmith bit back a choke. Her widened blue eyes watering with tears.

What now!? How could she look at his innocent eyes and act nothing happened!? How could after she f-fantasized about _that!?_ Did she even deserved to be his mother anymore, after she used his suffering to satisfied her own twisted desires!? Oh God, he was in danger around her, she was predator!

"Mom… Thanks…"

Rana's cute, sleepy voice was like a nuclear weapon against her dark thoughts; she blinked, suddenly seeing the events in a different light, remembering an important thing she had missed.

She son has called for her.

In the height of his passion, he has called for her, her! She suddenly felt like she had slain another giant.

Maybe… just maybe… just a tiny maybe…

This wasn't… so bad?

"What am I thinking!?" She laughed at her own silliness, her hands going to her blushing cheeks. "M-me and Rana, no no no! This is not allowed! We are mother and son, we can't! Definitely can't~" Is that moment, holding her redden cheeks with a growing smile, Cattleya the mature mother wiggled like a school girl thinking of her favorite boyband.

"Right!" She rose to her feet, laying a pair of encouraging slaps on her cheeks. The corridor was a mess, and she bet Rana's room was even worse, plus she had to prepare a feast of a breakfast to the ravenous little boy that will wake up tomorrow. Lots and lots of things to do. "Fight on!" She cheered herself in the way her son would had he been awake.

And so, Cattleya got to work, her early self-deprecating thoughts occasionally resurging but far, far weaker than before.

Whatever the future holds, she had a feeling everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: Right, his power, you should have an idea after you read the chapter but it goes like this.

Summary (Basically what Rana knows about it):

**THE ONE**: A power based on The Sunshine ability of Escanor from Nanatsu no Taizai, but with some obvious differences, it lets the MC willingly transform into a musclebound, adult version of himself (Like that trick Gon pulled that one time...) in this form he is immensely strong and fast letting him overpower most foes easily, it also affect his personally a little bit (more details was the story progresses) but he still maintains awareness and free will. He also noticed women acted strangely around him... The power boost also spread to his base form, increasing his physical attributes until the point he can beat weak monsters and untrained adults (about the level of kid Goku at the start of Dragon Ball) most warriors are still beyond him though, but he could get lucky.

As for side effect, as shown in the chapter, transforming into his adult form build power vast amount of sexual energy in his body, that leaves him with terrible, supernaturally painful need to masturbate (or any act that might release the energy from his body) after he changes back, he feel that is a fair trade though.

He will find more about it throughout the story

More detail about it, these are things he don't know (which I saw fit to tell you guys, the characters may or may not figure out about this on the story, cuz again that's not the focus).

1) In his adult form, he releases a metaphysical pheromones that arousals everyone around him (but it works better on the opposite sex) it also lowers their inhibitions by a quite large amount. Repetitive and Prolonged exposure can lead to the manifestation of variable effects (Basically; Porn Logic Powers),

2) The longer he stays transformed the more he will build of sexual energy, this _has_ to be 'release' before he transform back, and he will suffer never ending pain if he negligent it. His adult form can also be affect by the accumulated sexual energy but it does not comes in the form of pain, instead it makes him lose his mind and act to 'release it', by any means necessary

3) He let out the same pheromones of his adult from while he is in the act of 'releasing' the build up energy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/Note: Just to be clear I'm aware that the continent is not called Queen's Lands. What Rana is referring to is the area/state/kingdom around Gainos that's under the direct control of the Queen (Yeah she rules the entire continent on paper but the place is fucking big so there is no way she could govern all, all the time, she needs to relegates. But the area around Gainos small enough to be directly controlled) and no, that name is not canon, it's just me doing some world building (I like to fill gasps in canon).

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

As the world turned to spring, the year truly began.

Without the excessive amount of snow and the harshness of the weather, travel between villages became possible once again, and due to the lack of contact, and resource spending characteristic of the coldest season, the many communities were hungry for new products to start the yearly stockade, and news about the wider world, something the merchant caravans were more than happy to provide.

Of course, that meant braving through a population of monster that had an entire season to replenish their numbers, but with the help of the well-rested and battle-deprived adventures who knew that spring was the time monster attacks were at their worst, and were just _aching_ to have a taste of that action, it was more than possible. All a caravan has to do to stay safe as to set up a deal with their local guild, or grab some kid on the streets along the way; they're everywhere around this time.

Spring, that's a busy time of the year; we would've been preparing the shop for the waves of the heroes-wannabe that would undoubtedly come looking to sharpen their sharp sticks, or exchange those sticks for proper swords if they had any sense.

Yeah, we would be doing that, if we didn't set off from Boska before the snow had even finished melting. Our destination: Gainos, the capital of Queen's land, and the most important city on the continent.

Mother was reacting better to my 'curse'. I guess a month and a half of no unexpected side effects had appeased some of her worries, but she still insisted in following the local nun's advice and take me to see this All-holy person.

My power is not a curse. I don't deny that it could be because I don't know much about this world, and Mother seemed to be talking from experience when she said she saw something like that before, but still it's not a curse, I _know_ it somehow... but even if I didn't, it brought too many benefits for it to be one.

I didn't question the decision because… well, it was a chance to get out of the village; I was getting suffocated there lately, at least when my Father was around we had some field trips around the region to break the monotony, but on these last two year, we mostly stayed put in hopes he came back.

… Honestly, I think he's dead. This is a dangerous world we live in, something that he and Mother made sure to convey to me from a very early age; it's heartbreaking common for a family member to a leave for a trip and never come back, society had even changed around it, it was quite common in the cases of missing spouses, for the man or the woman to be remarried three to six months after the disappearances. Sure my father was stronger than the average men… scratch that; much, _much_ stronger than the ordinary men, but nobody is invincible.

Part of me still wonders why Mother wasn't remarried. Hell, she could get anyone she wants from our village; some would even abandon their wives for a chance, if not for her looks, then for a piece of the most successful business in town. But, really, whenever I think about that, the answer becomes evident within seconds; to say my Father was a step above the rest was an understatement.

Is not like the men of this world are weak, is just that the women of this world are much… better, in every sense of the word, they're stronger, faster, better looking, smarter… though years of interacting with female adventurers made me rethink that last one ("NO Stacy! You don't need a 'lighter' bikini armor goddamnit! The arrow hit you on your knee. You need _greaves!")._

My Father was a rare kind of man that I only met a few time in my life; a man that could match a woman.

Women around here _flocks_ around men like that. On the three separated occasion I met a male adventurer, they were always accompanied by six or seven females ones clinging around him; on the first case they were his fiancés, on the second, they were in a very open relationship, and on the last they were fighting for his attention while the dense bastard admired a shining dagger on the wall. That mentality didn't exclude my Father; I could clearly remember that he basically cucked every single man on our village at least once, and I pretty sure half of the reason he was always out in 'hunting trips' was because there was a tail to be chased. Mother entire reaction to this was putting a hand on her blushing cheek and gush on how manly he was. I didn't even know why they bother staying monogamous.

So, I can see why she didn't remarry, I can't imagine going from Father to the… frankly, wimps, we had in the village.

Plus… She genuinely loved him… and I liked him quite a bit too; he was like a hot-blooded anime Conan, just plain fun to be around.

I shouldn't be thinking about that, it will make me depressed, but it's better than let my mind wander given my current situation; getting a boner now would be awkward.

I felt the wagon rock slightly harder due to the uneven paths, the bump made the jiggly globes bounce, hitting my nose in the process.

I opened my eyes to the purple of my mother apron-covered underboob centimeters from my face, with her soft belly pressing on my cheek and her firm and wonderfully thick thighs beneath my head. Yep, it would be very awkward to have a boner right now.

By the quiet humming, I say she is probably leaning on the side of the wagon, enjoying the contracts between warm sunlight and chilly, start-of-spring weather.

I turned to the side, facing the cold air and the vision of green hills over the wood of the wagon, the rest of my head still very much within the helmet of comfort.

The wagon rocked again, making mother's heavy breasts bump in the side of my face.

Yep. Gonna need a distraction. Been wanting to ask her something anyway.

"Hey, mom, who is this All-Holy lady?

"Hum? I never told you about her?" I felt my mother's hand move to my head and start stroking my dark curls. "She is a very important person in the church… Humm, How do I put it... Do you remember Miss Laura?"

"Yeah, she's the nun who sent us on our quest." Wasn't impressed, she was all talk about her being the best curse breaker in the region, only to literally run away at the sight of my 'cursed form' "I haven't seen her lately."

"She went on a pilgrimage to clear herself from impure thoughts… And it's 'Priestess' Rana. How many times have I told you?" Hehe, no it not, she looked like a nun, she dressed like a nun; she's a nun. "Anyway, the All-holy is the title given to the leader of the Priestess sect of the Church of Maker. It is said that the woman who holds these position is blessed by the angels themselves."

Oh yeah, angels are a thing, I had a freak out about it in the past because I figured that if angels are real, then God must be too, and considering that the main religion around there is basically the Catholic church with a weird looking cross, there was a real possibility that the God of this world was of the 'Old Testament' type and I _did not_ want to live in a world with this type of God around. I got over it when mother explained that the angels are the ones watching over mankind, with the God being pretty happy to stay in the sideline as long as he gets his daily fill of worship.

"And this super important person will receive us just like that?" I mean, if she is so important, there is no way a pair country bumpkins could simply go and talk to her.

Mother laughed, "Just like that, Rana. It would be more complicated if it was the old All-holy, but I heard encouraging stories about how approachable this new one is."

"Hummm," I mumbled, musing on mother words. I wonder what type of person this All-holy is.

After some time of comfortable silence, the wagon reached an intersection and stopped. I was practically sleeping by that point, so I only half-heard the conversation between the driver and my Mother.

"Thank you again, mister Samuel. It was a pleasant ride."

"Oh it was nuthing, missus Blacksmith, less I could do, for our town's star and the little hero! But, 'you sure you don't want us to take you further? Road's pretty dangerous round 'these time."

"And interfere in your business even more!? Heavens no! You already diverged from your usual route too much, your wife and son will threaten me you know!"

With that, we gathered our things and left the wagon. Mother was carrying a heavy travel bag filled with supplies along with her javelin. My own bag was my act of Childhood rebellion; she had tried to carry it for me in more than one occasion but I staid strong.

After a few more courtesies exchanged, and a double wish for safe travel we gave our goodbyes to the small, two wagons merchant caravan, and watched them going down the road to the left.

"So, it's only us from here on out." Mother smiled, offering a hand. "Shall we."

I turned to take it- before flinching in surprise.

"Ah!"

Mother _immediately _spun with her weapon in hand, her eyes roamed the area, looking for enemies.

"Rana, what did you see?" She asked calmly, without looking at me.

"S-Sorry mom, just, what is that thing?"

She followed the direction where I was pointing.

"Oh."

There was a bubble in the sky, a freaking _gigantic _bubble that reflected the entire region beneath it like a super convex mirror. How the fuck I didn't notice that before?! Or rather, _it wasn't there when we left the village._

"I completely forgot it was this year. This is… troublesome." Mother commented.

"What!? Do you know what it is mom!?"

She blinked at me. "I guess you were too young to remember… This is one of the divine eyes Rana, an instrument that God placed over the world to transmit the Queen's Blade for all to see."

The Queen's whatnow- Wait…

Queen's Blade, I know what that is, it's impossible not to know; a tournament held every four years to elect the new queen of the land, the woman who would have power and influence over all reaches of the continent. It sounded rather dumb to me to give enormous political power in the hands of whoever wins a competition of strength, but it sounded absolutely terrifying when I heard that the tournament and the queen's authority were backed by the angels themselves.

Wait, giant bubbles the sky and the Queen's Blade- Oh shit I remember those things! They're basically like those big screens they had over football stadiums back on my old world. I was three or four last time they're last show up.

"Right when we were on our way to Gainos too." Mother sighed, "No other choice then, we'll have to avoid the main road."

I turned to her, "Why is that?"

"Because it should be filled with battles and challengers looking for a fight" She sends me an awkward smile. "Queen's Blade's years can be quite hectic."

As soon as she said that, the bubble began broadcasting.

-0-0-0-

One thing that is rarely considered when talking about a fantasy setting is that there is no fast way of transportation between places. In my old world, I could've gotten a plane and be wherever I needed to go in a few hours at most, but here, it could take weeks or even months to get anywhere, depending on where you wanted to go. You make an argument that this is one of its charms, that what is important is the journey and the adventures one have along the way. And while that is somewhat true, most of 'the way' consisted of walking.

The Queen's Blade actually helped me combat the boredom from the one-month journey to Gainos. There is something primal about watching to warriors crashing blades, even after two days of near constant streaming, it never got boring. I even started to see the reason for the bikini armor; it doesn't help in the defense department in any way, but damn does it makes the fights more entertaining.

"She is going to lose," I predicted, watching the blue haired girl pressing a blonde one against a brick wall, relentless striking with her sword until she disarmed her opponent.

"Kuku. Not quite." Mother chuckled on the side; she was sparing only a few glimpses to the broadcast, choosing to keep her attention on the hills beside the road instead, ready for any monster that decides to try their claws on us.

"Ah!" I gasped as the blonde suddenly changed her tactics; a set of hidden blades burst out on her boots, and she assaulted back with a series of lightning fast kicks. "She was faking it!"

Damn this is more exciting than any sport I've ever seen.

"Yes, but now she broadcasted her trump card." Mother said. "It would be better for her to lose the battle now and keep it hidden until it mattered."

"What you mean, mom?"

"Oh, Queen's Blade's details nothing to worry about." She smiled nostalgically. "A new challenger usually forgets that the first fights don't mean much besides publicity and fame. They always go all out without considering their future matches. This could prove fatal for them on the finals."

…There is no way that wasn't from experience.

"Have you ever fight in a Queen's Blade, mom?"

"Oh just once, or twice, or three times." She blushed, placing the hand that wasn't holding mine on her cheek. "I was young and boastful back then, eager to test my strength against other warriors… My, how many years had it been?"

Not gonna lie it would be interesting to see Mother in one of those broadcast, she would undoubtedly make an impression in more than one way. With that in mind, I opened my mouth. "Well, you're still young and super strong; you could participate if you want."

"True," She smiled at me, and stroked my hair, "but, I don't have any interest in fighting anymore, much less in becoming a queen," She bobbed my nose. "I have a much better thing to do."

I rubbed my nose, trying to make my blush less evident.

"You would make an amazing queen."

"Kukuku, we'll have to disagree on that."

It wasn't even an hour later that mother suddenly tensed, putting a hand on my shoulder to hold me in place.

When nothing happened, I closed my eyes and focused; there must be a reason why Mother stopped like that.

Then, I heard it.

"Ah… There is something fighting at the distance."

Mother blinked in surprise. Then her lips curled into a small, proud smile. "That's correct Rana, very good."

"Is it a Queen's Blade fight?" I asked, sneaking a gaze at the floating bubble; the fight being broadcasted right now seems to be taking place in the middle of a village.

"No, there is too many fighting at once to be from the tournament. It's an armed group fighting against a monster."

"Oh…" Holy shit, she was able to tell that much!? I could barely hear it. "What do we do?"

"We'll take a look before deciding, with this terrain we should be able to see from a safe distance."

As we made our way forward, the sounds of destruction and struggle became a lot more evident, to the point that was impossible to ignore. Mother made sure to keep a hand on me at all times, it was a bit annoying but I understand her unease, plus if this was one year ago, she wouldn't accept anything less than carrying me on her arms; it showed that she didn't believe I was defenseless anymore.

On top of a hill, overlooking the valley, we could see the damage.

It was a caravan, big one; seven large cars that seemed to be filled to the brim, and two others tumbled down and broken. It didn't seem to be a merchant caravan, at least it didn't look like it; the cars were too colorful and eccentric for that.

The group defending it were in the expected number for a caravan of this size, they were just as colorful and eccentrics as the cars, so definitely didn't look like soldiers or adventurers, but they had weapons and seem to know how to use them decently enough.

The attacker was the weirdest thing about the whole situation, and that's saying something. It was a large… wheel… that rolled around the battlefield and left deep trenches on its tail. It was so fast that the group could do nothing but try to lead it away from the cars.

"Rolling Terror." Mother mumbled the monster name. Sounded appropriated enough. "This must be its territory."

I opened my mouth to speak, but then the most wonderful thing I ever saw happened.

One of the archers has tripped on something, the wheel quickly capitalized the opportunity. But before it could trample the poor girl, a figure stepped the way and unleashed a stream of fire at the creature.

"It's a mage!" I cried; my voice shrill from the excitement. "Holy-WHOAH, It's a mage! Mom look! Look!" My excitement was so great that I almost cursed in front of her; a terrible idea.

I knew that magic existed in this world, there was many stories about it in my village, the best ones came from my Mother and Father of course, but one thing that quickly became apparent is that magic is _rare_ with capital R; it existed, but people could live their entire lives without even see it.

This is the first time I've seen magic in my life, it wasn't the first otherworldly thing I encountered, because there were monsters everywhere, but this… this was a staple of the fantasy genre, the act of refusing reality and replacing it with your on… I always dreamed…

The mage continued to shot jets of fire at the monster, it didn't seem to be effective, but it did redirect the attack.

Mother dropped the supply bag, "They won't last much longer." She picked up her javelin. "Rana, stay here and…"

"No!" I said firmly.

"Rana please, this isn't the time…" Her words trail off as she met my eyes.

… I'm not the little girly boy anymore; I'm not a dead weight anymore!

We stayed on a stalemate for a long moment before mother sighed, her shoulder slumping in acceptance.

"Alright," She said, kneeling down and presenting her back; it's creamy white and utterly naked saved for the ties of her apron and the rise of the long string she uses as underwear, god the way she knelt made the fabric really _dug _in. "Get on."

I blinked dumbly, my mind coming out of the stupor. "Hum?" I mumbled.

"If you want to follow me you have to be somewhere where you'd be alright, what better place than with me." She explained, displaying a master grade anime logic.

… Fuck it; this sounds funny and fun as hell, and that way I could see Mother fighting up close. Plus, if something goes wrong, I could always transform.

"Won't this make it harder for you to fight?" I asked grabbing her shoulder and passing my legs around her belly.

She smiled. "It will make it easier."

After these words, I became my mother's shoulder shota.

She _charged _across the field like a raging bull. I had to hug her tighter to avoid being blown away by the wind and the turbulence. My legs latched around her belly, my arms wrapping around her shoulders trying not to put pressure on her neck, my head right beside hers looking at the same direction. I decided to stay as close as possible to not let my weight throw off her center of balance.

We reached the battlefield, dashing past the colorful soldiers and reaching the mage just as the monster got over its fear of fire.

With a battle cry, mother swung her javelin like a baseball bat. The thing, which looked way, _way_ bigger up close, tumbled to the side, carving a deep trench on the ground as it rolled away uncontrollably.

Mother spared a to the downed mage woman, "Tell your men to give me space and prepare themselves. I'll give you an opening!" She shouted, causing the woman to flinch and blink back stupidly. "Now!"

I kept my eyes on the monster; it was spinning in place in clear defiance to regular physics, trying to recuperate its balance, the rotation throwing a large amount of dirt in the air. It managed to get back upward by the time the mage started shouting my mother's message.

Then, it turned to us.

Mother shifted to a low, spread legs position, she pointed the javelin toward the monster, the strength of her grip making the shaft creak. "Come!"

My heart skipped a beat when the monster exploded forwards; it was like facing a large truck coming at you at the speed of a racing car; the vision made my mind have otherworld's flashbacks.

"Hah!" Mother trusted the javelin forward with a powerful cry.

A metallic boom resonated across the field as the two forces met. We were immediately pushed back, but mother, to my astonishment, _held the javelin in place,_ the unyielding tip of the weapon grinding loudly against the surface of the speeding wheel.

It was _exhilarating_ to be here, at the heart of the action, it was a feeling that I've come to know very well, it was similar to the feeling I have when I transform; to be here, hearing the protests the javelin's shaft was letting, feeling mother's usually smooth and feminine back _bulge up_ like a tapestry of pure muscle by the effort she was making, and seeing the beast's relentless _force_ ready to crush us. It made my entire body throb firmly while heart beat like crazy.

The steel-clad muscles under my torso undulated in an interesting way.

Mother let out a buff and _pushed _her weapon forward. The tip of the blade _penetrated_ the rolling mass with an audible _*clench*,_ bring it to a stop almost instantly. My eyes trailed over the brownish armored plates of the monster, and the javelin's blade lodged on one of the gaps between them.

"Hooooooooo." Mother let out a growing sound as she _lifted _the thing above our heads; I could only stare in awe as the shadow passed. _**"HAH!"**_

She _slammed_ it down on the other side, setting up an explosion of dirt and a localized earthquake.

There was a moment of silence as the dirt began to fade and a series of panicked screaks started to echo. I blinked to the form in the dust; finally seeming the unfolded monster- it was a big ass armadillo!

The giant armadillo that looked like it belonged to a metal cover thrashed it stubby limbs frenetically in an attempt to right itself, but its large armored back was deeply embedded within a crater; It won't be going anywhere soon.

"Now!" Mother shouted to the shocked soldiers. "Its front plates are softer than the back! Here is your chance!" As to reiterate the fact, she raised her weapon and drove it in the beast's exposed belly.

Its screams were enough to wake up the group; they descended upon the beast with sharp weapons and bloody revenge.

It only took a few moments for everybody to stab it dead, then a series of loud victorious screams followed.

Mother buffed a breath, cleaning some of the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead, "Well, that was a bit of workout!."

"That was incredible!" I said, bouncing on her back like an overly excited monkey, "Woah mom I didn't know you were this strong! That's so cool!" Seriously, I knew that she was a monster on her prime, but I've never seen her fighting seriously, most of the monster bashing I've seen on this life has come from my father, and more recently me. I wondered if I ever looked this cool while breaking monster's faces in.

Mother brightened immediately. "Thank you, sweetie!" She said with a blush, "You were also very…" Then her blush deepened, her smile becoming a bit awkward. "Ah… Stiff…"

Hum?

Oh crap!

"P-Pardon me, ma'am!"

My savior approached, and I suddenly became bubbly again at the reminder that there was a _mage_ among us.

Her body was a lithe and tight, less curvy than a normal woman of this world but still amazing for the standard of my old one, as she lowered her hood, I could see deeply tanned skin and short, bright red hair.

Mother smiled politely to the shorter woman. "If this is about the Queen's Blade I'm afraid I'll have to-"

"Not at all!" Said the woman quickly, waving her arm in front of her. "It's just… Could you possibly be Cattleya, the giant slayer?" She asked, her eyes full of- oh, I know that look.

Mother also recognized it. Her smile became a bit more genuine. "Well, you have me at a disadvantage."

She woman let out a shrill sound that was a result of a squeal and a giggle being let out at the same time. "I'm Sophia ma'am! Leader of Fiery Chameleons traveling band!" She beamed, grabbing one of mother's hand with her both and enthusiastically shaking it. "Thank you _so_ much for your aid! I can't imagine what would happen if you hadn't step in- AYHHHH I can believe I'm talking to _the_ Clatteya!"

Well then, looks like mother met another fan, and a freaking mage no less.

I'm _so _going to use this.

-0-0-0-

The Fiery Chameleons, as it turned out, were a traveling circus.

They are not called circus, I don't think the word exists in this world, they were 'a traveling band of entertainers' that go from place to place doing exactly what their name implies.

But really, they have everything a circus would; clowns - called jesters in this world – minstrels, troubadours, contortionists, acrobats, jugglers, fire/sword swallowers, dancers... The only this missing was an animal trainer, but I guess transporting animals and caring for them on the road is quite expensive.

All these talented people were unleashing the full range of their ability in the _feast _we were having.

I looked around the tent; an enormous circular tent that they somehow set up within a single hour – it only reinforced my idea they were a circus – the tables were full of laughter and music, with improv performances everywhere. The rattling of wooden cubs, the clicking of metal plates and the chewing of armadillo meat filled the place, and the flickering light of the fires set on the high poles only added to the happy atmosphere.

My mother and I were given honor beside the leader, the show host, and approximately the magician of the crew, Sophia.

I don't want to say she is fangirling over mother, but she is totally fangirling over mother.

"And then, and then he said 'You may take way girl but for god's sake let me keep the goat!'" Sophia finished her story with an explosion of laughter, mother followed with her more sedated but just as animated one, both women had a faint blush on their faces due to the wine flowing in.

Frankly, I struggled not to laugh too; the only reason I didn't was because I don't think a 'child' was supposed to catch the finer details. Seeming an opportunity, I raised my voice.

"Ehhh? I don't get in mom. What did the man want with the goat?"

Both women's eyes became comically wide for a second before mother staggered "Ah… I'll tell you when you're older sweetie."

A predictable response, but the reaction still funny.

"Man, I forgot there was a kid here!" Sophia took a loud gulp for her cup and promptly forgot I was there once again. "Oh! I have another funny one Mrs. Cattleya!"

Damn, no luck again. I've been trying to get and keep Sophia attention for hours now.

Our host turned up to be the overbearing fangirl type; the ones that always seek the attention and approval of the object of her affection by no stop talking, these are usually the most annoying types and definitively the hardest to deal with, but Mother didn't mind them too much in specific settings, like a loud party.

This is bad for me because I wanted to talk magic.

The women laughed again as another story ended. Sophia immediately pulled another subject, but this time there was actually a bit of shyness on her fangirliness.

"By the way, Mrs. Cattleya, hum. I didn't want to ask because I didn't want to send the wrong message, but I couldn't stop thinking… Hum. Do you remember me?"

I grumped a little on my cup of milk. I've heard conversations like this before; the answer is almost always…

"Oh! ... I… I apologize I don't remember. Have we met before?" Mother said, trying to sound polite.

Classic. My mother has, apparently, saved a shit load of people back of her adventurers days, once in a while we get some grateful soul coming in, asking if she remembered the time she kept a dragon from farting on their village or something like that. The worst were the ones who feel insulted for her not recognizing them in the middle of the hundreds or possibly thousands she directly or indirectly saved. I bet Sophia's story is somewhat like that.

"Oh." The mage's shoulder slumped a tiny bit, but she keeps on. "It was about eleven years ago, I was just a kid at the time. My village was attacked by the Fiery Dogs, a notorious gang of bandits that were terrorizing the region at the time. The local noble's knight force managed to arrive quick enough to repel the attack before the village was completely raided, but they hadn't managed to keep them from taking some of the villagers, I was among them. I honestly thought I'd never see my family again." She leaned in, eyes full of emotion, "But then you came, you tracked down their hideout and slaughtered them like pigs-I…" She swallowed. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you didn't." She glanced expectantly at my mother

Bingo, it's honestly nice to know that mother saved so many people, but hearing the same story, again and again, it has become tiresome.

Mother still tried to be polite; she is nice like that. "I apologize… It's just… There were so many bandits over the years..."

Sophia shook her head. "No no, it's fine, I just wanted… I just wanted to thank you Mrs. Cattleya. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." She sent Mother a grateful smile.

Mother smiled back, "Well, you're welcome miss Sophia, and I want you to know that I'm glad that you are here."

The mage closed her eyes; "You have no idea of how much it means to hear you say this."

The women fell into a comfortable silence after that. Finally, a chance!

"Miss Sophia!" I called, doing my best impression of an imperative child. "You're a mage right!? You know how to use magic right! Can you teach me how!?"

Magic, magic, come on magic! The thing I dreamed about since I was a little kid and had to bury under the cynical reality. It's never been so close!

"What- Oh, ohhhh, so you liked my firecrackers eh?" She let out a laugher and wiggled her fingers; little flickering ember danced around them. "Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but not everyone had the capacity to be a mage, you need to be able the feel magical energy flowing inside your body first, and that's something we're born with."

"Then test me!" I nearly got out of the chair. "See if I have this ability! I sure I can feel it."

More precisely, I felt the growing, impossibly large _sun_ that served as the switch for my transformation. I couldn't feel anything 'flowing' inside my body, but I trusted my cheat power with this one. Come on cheat; give me magic!

"Oh dear, hum, Rana… I'm afraid that's not likely."

To my surprise, it was Mother who answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We should have had this conversation early, but you got so excited whenever we talked about magic that I couldn't…" Mother closed her eyes. "Rana, sweaty, men don't have magic."

"Wait what-_you're a boy!?"_

…What?

What!?

Men don't-

…

That makes sense. I _never_ heard a story about a male magic user. It was always a witch or a girl cross-dressing as a warlock something like that. Men were always relegated to the warrior or knight roles if they were even mentioned at all. I always thought it was because of the propensity for men to stay away from adventure and danger, but if men can't use magic at all then...

"But it can be!" I insisted, there is no way something this restricted could be a hard rule on a weird world like this. "There must be at least one that-"

"Nope." Sophia cuts through my rant, "Sorry kid, only girls are born with magic, boys are pretty much magically null, and among those girls only very, very few can manipulate magic with enough freedom to be called a mage. So even if you were a girl, it wouldn't be a guarantee you'd be a mage."

Mother sent her a brief glare for her bluntness and tried to soften the blow. "I've come across… a few ways a man could use magic, but these are almost always external means, and they weren't always… nice… Most of the time they weren't…" She murmured the last part.

Ah fuck, that's so goddamn it unfair!

I know that sounds rich coming from me and my broken transformation power, but to have my old childhood dream so close yet so far…

A realization suddenly came to my mind, "Wait… if all girls have magic, does that means you have it too, mother."

"Well duh, kid," Sophie answered for her. "Where do you think your mother's insane strength come from? Do you think someone could get strong enough to raise a freaking Rolling Terror above their heads with physical training alone? HAH! I'd pay to see the amount of muscle one must pack to pull that off!" She barked a peal of laughter.

Mother was a bit more gentle, "You see Rana, most women can't use their magic consciously, but they can use it unconsciously in conjunction to their physical training, that's the reason any woman will quickly surpass a men in terms of power even if they start training at the same time and do the same exercises. Some may even take it to the next level and develop her own personal spells through effort alone; we called those 'techniques'." She explained patiently. "This is not widely known; most warriors think their ability came solely from the skills and experience, without even considering the magical aspect." She placed her hand on her cheek, eyes lost in nostalgia for an instant. "I was shocked when I found out too. It didn't feel like I was adding anything to my training."

"That's why it's 'unconsciously'" Commented Sophia, raising her cup to her lips.

Wow, just wow.

If I didn't have my cheat, I'd raging _so _much right now.

This fucking sucks.

I felt my mother's hand patting my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Ah, kid, don't be like that, it's a party! Hey, you! Go bring some wine for Mrs. Cattleya's son!"

Mother sternly cleared her throat.

"Oh right- I mean milk! Go bring some more milk for the kid!"

-0-0-0-

The night went on to the early hours of the morning. The loud party had quiet down into comfortable conversation and serenades; it won't be long before people started to retire to their beds.

Cattleya watched her beautiful little boy snoring softly on the table, his arms crossed under his head in an improvised pillow.

She was so proud of him; today was the first time she witnessed how he act in a battle scenario, cursed form aside. He kept his head the entire time, never complaining, never recoiling in fear, and never looking away from his opponent. Oh, he has grown so much, if only Owen was there to see him…

"He's a nice kid, this one." She heard their talkative host commenting. She was becoming quieter as the wine became heavier, Cattleya felt a bit bad for thinking that was a blessing. "You raised him well, if you allow me to say it."

The busty mother preens at the red-haired comment, compliments like that are super effective to her ego, "Thank you." She said, her eyes still watching every detail of her beloved child, her hand stroking his fluffy black locks. "He's my treasure…"

"I see." Her new drinking buddy chugged the rest of her drink.

"And you miss Sophia? Do you have any family?" Cattleya asked, not wanting her host to feel left out.

"… Eleven years ago, I had a father, and my father's friends were like brothers to me." She slumped back on her chair. "They're gone now."

"Oh?" Cattleya wine-filled mind worked on the words; eleven years, that must have been when… "Oh!"

"Yeah." Sophia read her expression. The mage smiled. "Twas a long time ago, I… come to accept it... eventually… Besides, I have this new family of weirdoes now" she waved her arms to the people around her, the few who catch it returned the wave. "And I don't plan to lose them anytime soon."

"I'll drink to that." Cattleya picked up her cup. Good, it was right at the end, looks like this will be her last one for the night.

The Mage, at the busty blacksmith suggestion, raised her cub in a toast. "To loving families!" She announced happily.

"Indeed!" Chuckled Cattleya, raising her own cup. "To… loving families."

As she drank, she let thoughts wander.

Family, when she thought of the word there were only two names that came to her mind; not the name of the distant mother who didn't have time for her or the drunken father with his wandering hands, but Owen and Rana, the two men she loved more than life itself. For a while; her life was a dream, she had woken up one day in the burly arms of her loving husband, wiggled her way out to prepare breakfast and feed her wonderfully reasonable baby when she realized that; she had achieved everything she wanted in life, there was nothing more she wants or could possibly need. To some types of people, this realization would be devastating, to Cattleya, it made every day after it pure bliss. She had a loving family indeed.

But then Owen disappeared, and left a _hole _on his place, shattering her beloved family.

Cattleya could remember those dark times, when the slight worry for her husband's well being turned to dread as the weeks and months passed, everyday she'd woke up to find a piece of her life missing, an imperfection on the perfect life she created for herself, a deep-seated fear that things might not come back to the way they're supposed to be, a fear that became more and more concrete as time passed, and it became appeared that Owen wouldn't be coming back. She needed to fix this, she needed him to have a family again, she only wanted her family back.

She walked close to despair during these times… If her beloved Rana wasn't there, she didn't know where she would be. The other light of her life had stepped in and guided her away from the darkness, making sure she would still have a reason to smile when she forced herself out of bed, and he became brighter and brighter in the process.

The hole still there, she still wakes up in the middle of the night wanting nothing more than gather her things and set out to search for what is missing. However, slowly, that hole's beginning to close. Her thoughts about Owen were changing from a despair-filled yearning for the missing piece of herself, and more to a nostalgic, heart-aching longing for a man she cared deeply about in the past. She understood now that her family was never shattered, she even feels silly for have thought that; her family still there, cracked, but whole, horned, stronger. She has Rana and Rana has her, and if Owen never came back, they could withstand the blow, as long as they stay together.

Rana mumbled on his sleep, Cattleya thought she heard a quiet 'Mom' and her body lit up in joy; from the warmth in her heart to the warm pressure on her belly. She loved it when her son dreamed about her.

"So." Cattleya started, "I believe we had enough for today, I have to take my little men to bed otherwise he'll have cramps tomorrow." She giggled at the image.

"Already?" Sophia said, eyes widening a bit. She worked on a smile. "Come ooonn night's still young! I can have one of my guys take the kid to bed. Let's drink some more!"

"It's been nice Sophia, it truly was… God, I can't remember the last time I had a drink with a good company, but I must stop for tonight, there's a long journey ahead and I have to me rested-."

She moved to stand, but her legs folded under her, dropping her back on the chair,

She blinked, and then let out a small chuckle, "Oh dear, I'm in an even worst shape than I imagined. My husband would've laughed-Urg..."

She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table to support her head. The wine that has been warming her stomach all this time had spread across her body, robbing of usual strength and making her head spin.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Cattleya?" She heard Sophia's distant voice.

"I'm fine; just had a little too much to drink." A mighty wave of drowsiness assaulted her senses, making difficult even to form words. "I think… I was… more tired than I believed…"

"Fucking hell! About god damn time! You're a fucking monster you know that? I'm almost out of antidote to chuck down."

"Excuse me?"

The sentence bounced shapelessly around Cattleya's spinning mind, they took time to fit together into a coherent whole, and even more time for understanding to drop on her, but when it finally did; it was a cold, long drop.

The Blacksmith launched herself to the red-haired woman, acting mostly on instinct. Her body collapsed to the ground midway.

"Oh don't bother, you drank eight bottles of the paralyzing poison our alchemist created. Eight. Fucking. Bottles, our entire fucking stock. I was starting to think you were immune to the damn stuff. But voila! Now you're as strong as a kitten."

Cattleya cursed while fighting to keep the drowsiness from overtaking her mind and body, she cursed with every curse word she knew, several which were on languages she could hardly pronounce. How could she let this happen!? How could she let her guard down like this!? The years of comfortable living has clearly made her soft.

"Wh… Who are you?" She managed to produce through a disobeying mouth.

"Oh, you know who I am. I just told everything you needed to know." The woman turned her seat to Cattleya's direction, looking down on her. "My name is Sophia Redwood, daughter of the Damian Redwood. Do you recognize the name cunt? No, of course you don't, you told me that you didn't. Well, clear your ears and carve this on your mind!" The woman leaned in, hate filling her eyes. "My father was the leader of the Fiery Dogs bandit gang, the baddest motherfuckers who even walk the Queen's Lands, until you came. They were my family, _bitch!_ You butchered them and didn't even have the fucking courtesy remember it." She left the chair, seemingly overtaken by rage, but she turned with a smile instead. "But that's in the past! That's not who I am anymore, NO! I'm not the daughter to the leader of an old-ass gang. I'm the fucking leader of a new, _better_one!"

Cheers and whistles exploded across the tent. Cattleya trailed her eyes around the crowd; they have shed their colorful outfits and heavy makeup to reveal the leather, tattoos, and chains beneath. The steel weapons they were carrying seem to have popped up from nowhere.

This was really, really bad. She didn't even bother searching for her weapon, she knew it wouldn't be where she had left it.

Cattleya groaned against the ground, trying to raise herself, or at least get her limbs to do something other than imitating a noddle. She has to make a plan, force her body through the effect of the poison somehow, she needs-

Her ponytail was pulled up; taking her upper body out the ground with it. The action yanked a cry of pain from her lips, and it kept aching painfully at the pull of her captor; it should not be hurting like this.

"Oh yeah, it's working all right; body all limp and prone." The red-haired mage gushed, then laid a loud slap on Cattleya face. It felt like she was whipped by barbed wire. "While staying all sensitive and hyperaware!"

Sophia crouched down near Cattleya and licked the mark her slap had left, "We are going to have so much fun together, you're dirty father killer…"Cattleya gasped as she felt the mage nibbling her ears. "But let's break you in first, shall we?" She stood up and casually threw Cattleya to the side, right at the feet of the crowd. "Boys~, show our guess here, a proper Fiery Chameleon welcome!"

More cheers exploded, louder this time.

_"Hell yeah boss! You're da best!"_

_"Finally! Been waiting for this all the fucking night!"_

_"We can do whatever we want right boss!? We don't have to keep her virginity this time, right boss!?"_

_"She has a kid dumbass, she ain't virgin!" _

Hands, Cattleya felt it, hands all over her, probing, grabbing, twisting, pinching, they pulled her to her back, spreading her limbs wide, making more room for them to play with.

Predictable, this was so predictable. Cattleya wasn't naïve; she knew what happened to women in situations similar to hers, she has raided enough bandit camps and goblins nest to have a vivid idea what was waiting for her, how she will look at the end… It's useless to think about it, best just pull her mind inward and focus on formulating a plan.

But the poison, the drug, whatever they had given her, and she so _amateurly_ consumed, it was making things infinitely harder.

Every touch, no matter how brief it was, sent a jolt of lighting deep down her spine, she could feel everything that was happening with a sharp awareness, she could feel how her breasts were being grabbed, stretched and pulled by what seemed like dozens of hand, she could feel her nipples being pinched and twisted constantly, She could feel her ass being fondled and tasted, her sculptured legs spread apart and her underwear pulled until it was biting deeply on her labia. And throughout the experience, little humiliating sounds that killed her soul a little bit were being produced from her.

There was only one single pause, and that was when they finished to yank away the apron, revealing the extremely curvaceous body trembling underneath.

_"Hoooolllyyy…"_

_"Oh, fucking hell yeah! She got some meat on her boys!"_

_"God, I'm going to enjoy this one!" _

And the assaulted restarted, much, much worse than before. The chaos, the drug, and the overly reacted body were making the hardened warrior inside Cattleya's mind intermix with the scared little girl she didn't like to think about it. The unnatural mix made her cry louder, react more strongly to the disgusting touches and form unwilling words of weakness. It only sweetened the experience for her captors.

Then… Perhaps by luck, perhaps by fate, she heard it; even with her mind whirling in a hurricane of emotions, she heard it. Beyond the jeers, and dark promises about what would they do to her, beyond the hungry eye and invading tongues, beyond the foul poles of male flesh being revealed in from of her; she heard the conversation happening outside of the huddle.

"Hey, boss, what should we do with this brat?"

"Oh yeah, the kid… Kukuku, take him to my tent. I'll _personally _take care of the bitch's _treasure_."

Rana.

Rana was here.

Rane was here, sleeping defenselessly.

_They will take her son._

A memory flashed on Cattleya's overheating mind, a memory seven years old now. The first time she'd seen her son, and the _oath _she made to him.

Cattleya was brought back to reality by a turgid, smelly member trying to force its way into her lips and clenched teeth. She crossed her eyes over the pathetic thing for a moment, her mind, in what it seems to be first time tonight, sharpened itself into a scary clearness.

She parted her mouth open, to which the bandit happily took advantage off, and then she brought her teeth down.

The man _screamed_ like a dying animal while blood filled Cattleya's mouth, then her attention turned downward.

Mountainous thighs _clamped _down on the head of the bandit probing her insides with his tongue. He made a series of confused, panicked sounds that grew in volume as the_ pressure_ increased; he was practically screaming against her womanhood when his eyes popped out of their socket and his head exploded like a rotten watermelon.

The other bandits wisely took a step back after that.

Cattleya, the giant slayer, veteran adventurer with twelve years of experience under her belt, three times competitor of the Queen's Blade and three times finalist, a woman considered by many to be one of the most powerful warriors on the continent, _rose_.

She stood as high as a castle tower; her shadowy image growing five-time taller than normal to the regular viewer. Clouds of concentrated air loudly escaped her nostril as she breathed, the dark blue abyss of her glare hold the promise of unavoidable death to whoever it was directed, blood and brain fluid dripped over her shapely legs, even dirtier blood dripped on her chin; it all gave her a downright demonic image.

The creature that called themselves men parted like the red sea when she started to walk. Opening a direct path to whom she wanted.

Sophia tried to speak, but her voice wouldn't come out, tried to retreat, only to fall off for her seat. She gasped, choked, whimpered while her shaking body tried to crawl away from death itself.

But.

… It wasn't death.

It was a human.

An extraordinarily strong human.

But one that had an insane amount of poison coursing through her system.

So, in one step, Cattleya faltered. Falling to one knee.

There was a moment of incredulous silence, broken only by the drugged woman frustrated growl.

Sophia raised a trembling finger, "G-G-GGe-GET HER!"

Their leader's shout broke the rest of the bandits out of their stupor. One of them, clearly displaying more loyalty than sense, tackled the naked woman to the ground. Soon after, she was rising again with a ripped out trachea on her teeth. But she was met with a mass of bodies, all dedicating their entire effort to pin her down. She fought, she fought dirty, she fought bloody, she crushed bones, burst organs, and left crippling scars; men cried and died to her struggles.

But, in the end, her body proved too weakened, and she was pinned to the ground with fifteen muscular men putting everything ounce of their strength and weight to keep her down.

Sophia only got out from beside the table when it became clear Cattleya was truly trapped; she uttered erased the existence of the wetness in her pants from her mind and tried to avoid looking at the fixated, predatory eyes as she walked around to inspect the damage.

Seventeen of her men in various stages of distress, eight of them were dead. She knew one of the dead particularly well… she remembered the promises they'd shared under the moonlight.

Yet again, that woman took someone precious to her, yet again; she had cowered in the corner. Righteous fury boiled in her chest, giving her strength to turn and met those frightening blue eyes.

The rest of her men were silently looking at her, waiting for her decision.

She pulled herself up, displaying the strength her fury provided. "So you don't want the 'soft' welcome hum bitch? Fine!" Her face twisted into a vicious smile "We'll skip to the _rough_ one."

Her men cheered loudly, trying to salvage their bravado after the display of brutality orchestrated against their comrades. It even became harder to do so when they tried to move the big-titted bitch up, only for her to start trashing and struggle_, roaring _like a beast the entire time. Nothing of the friendly, mature persona she displayed early remained.

Cattleya's roars filled the tent, overpowering the bandit's persistent cheers, they brought fear to their hearts, made Sophia tremble in terror, to her immense dismay.

And more importantly…

The familiar-sounding voice triggered a series of reactions within the unconscious mind of the sleeping boy on the background.

A sturdy oak table was moved to the center of the room, where all could enjoy the spectacle that was about to take place. Cattleya's thrashing body was forced to bent over it, with meters of thick robes tying her torso to it, her arms behind her back, and her legs to the leg of the table. When they finished, she was completely bound, with her privates exposed for all to see.

She heard footsteps on behind her, glaring her way through her messed black locks; she caught the vision of Sophia, looming behind her.

"Damn!" The mage breathed out, her sense of smugness and superiority creeping back in now that the beast of a woman couldn't move anymore. "We should have done that in the first place, it would save us so much trouble!" She lamented theatrically, smacking Cattleya's sizable ass, eliciting a now series of whistles and laughter. "Too late now bitch, I want to see you _ruined_, and I want to hear your _screaming_ as it happens! You're gonna _wish_ you had stayed still and quietly became my men's toy. I guarantee that!"

Cattleya didn't give a fuck about what the bitch was babbling about, she just continued to breathe threateningly and act like she had lost her mind.

Things are different from before, much different, her mind was working crystal clear now, and she knew what she had to do.

The effect of the drug still there, clawing away the edge of her thoughts, but there is little it could do when _every part of herself_ was concentrating on a single purpose. The poison was also losing their hold on her body, she didn't know why, if it was luck, willpower, or plain fucking anger, but she felt her strength coming back, only tiny bits of it, but in each second there was more and more, and soon; it would be enough.

But her purpose is much more vital than enduring until her strength came back; it was even more important than her own possible escape; she must fight, lash out, bite, tear, snarl, growl; do _anything_ to keep their attention focused on her… and away from Rana.

That's why she didn't fear as the crowd grew more and more aroused by the vision of her impressive form so defenseless and started to edge closer. That's why she didn't fear when the tent's entrance opened, and an enormous black stallion was brought in. That's why she didn't fear when Sophia poured down a pheromone-based substance on her exposed privates, and the large horse was led to her rear.

_"This is nothing, nothing at all. For Rana..."_ Thought Cattleya as the animal whined loudly and threw its heavy foreleg over her shoulder. _"I will do anything."_ She recited her oath, feeling the flat, overly-wide cockhead of the animal bumping against her entrance.

_***Rip-RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!***_

For the first time… ever, the sound of clothes ripping to shreds stopped the world.

The humans stopping moving are fine; humans have a tendency to freeze when they have no idea of how to proceed, or when they're feeling overwhelmed, so it was almost expected that they would stop moving. Now, the horse stopping should set off some alarms, horny horses aren't known to stop for much of anything, so it was a quite unusual thing indeed.

But then again, how could they move? They were in the presence of perfection in human form.

"Hummmmmmmm, what a good nap!" The voice boomed, booming seems to be the default for a voice like that; it wasn't only because it was loud; it was because it _spread _everywhere evenly. "Ohja? I'm transformed. I didn't know I could do that in my sleep, Hohoho, did I have a good dream last night?"

The perfect example of the color blue trailed over the ambient, staring at the tumbled tables, ruined food, and blood spots. "Looks like things went wild as I slept-"

Then, the blue orbs' travel reaches their inevitable conclusion on bandits, the horse, and the gorgeous busty woman tied to the table.

"… Hey."

A simple word shook the universe. Its tone replaced the intrinsic value of the existence of the recipients to that of maggots. The horse died of a heart attack.

**"What the hell are you doing with my mother?"**

-0-0-0-

The Fiery Chameleons were a bandit gang disguised as a traveling circus, and they tried to rape my mother.

I'm sure that I'd feel the full impact of this later when the world wasn't washed in a pink hue.

"GuuuuRGG!" I whined childishly. My small hands moving over my angry, reddened member in an obscene sight.

After delivery the gang some road justice, the kind used when you don't want to bloody your hands, and the closest settlement is too far away to leave them to the justice system, which consisted in shattering all the bones of their limbs and leave them naked in the monster-filled wildness. I stayed in my adult form and carried mother until the effect of the drug fade away. It was only when we stop to camp on the bank of a nearby stream that I changed back.

I was not expecting that ball bustling effects to accumulate and grow worse, in retrospect; I should've expected that.

"Come on!" I practically begged. Thrusting my hips against my hands, trying to do anything to calm the beast down.

It wasn't working, no matter how many fantasies I had, how much I stroked, how much I stimulated, my release didn't come. The pleasure was there, building up and making me more and more sensitive as time passed, but the climax itself seems to be almost unreachable, every time I got closer, the goalpost seems to change.

It was frustrating, unfair, and fucking evil; this was edging in the worst way possible, at least when it's edging you know the release will come eventually, but now, the release was so far away I'm beginning to doubt it's existence.

I whined like a wounded animal again. 'been letting out sounds like that for a while now, it was humiliating at first, but now I didn't give a fuck.

"GRURRR!" I arched my back against the tree I was leaning against, my right hand stroking with my shaft, while my left played with my bulbous helmet. My arms were rapidly growing dull, but my dick still insultingly hard. I can't stop, the pleasure was too high, but if I managed, the _pain_would come. Oh god the pain, it was almost traumatizing this time around.

It was like I was trapped.

Wait… trapped.

I take it back! It's a curse! Definitively a curse! I'm sorry for doubting you, mother!

OH GOD, WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO!

"…Rana."

"EH!" I was not proud of that squeak.

Mother was there, standing beside the tree I was using as a cover, her wet, glistening body shining under the early morning sunlight that penetrated the foliage above, the marks of her ordeal still wasn't completely faded.

My vision was burred by a pink mist, but she, I could see with scary clarity. Her shapely legs, Her round, childbearing hips, her charming belly, her mammoth-sized breast, her blushing, panting face, and down below… her reddened, plump outer lips with a tiny patch of black hair above, Mother of God it looked so fucking _tight._

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't tear my eyes away. It took a mighty pulse from my penis to wake me up to my situation.

W-What the hell was she doing here!? I thought she was taking a bath-

My dick pulsed again, setting my 'the parent unit was caught you masturbating instinct'.

"T-T-This is not what it look-."

"You're hurting Rana." She whispered, slowly kneeling down, the way her breast jiggled while she did so, monopolized my attention. "You became like that because of me."

"What are you…" My words got clogged on my throat as her leg raised; her long, sculptured leg that could steal any' men's breath away. It passed over my body as her curves overtook the rest of my vision, her soft butt landed comfortably on my leg and slid forward.

I widened my eyes as my hardon pressed against her crotch and belly, framing where it could reach; it was… dangerously tempting.

"Rana, I'm not going to shy away from you anymore." Her finger trailed on down my arms, going to my hand. "I'll take full responsibility."

Her hands gently moved mine away and took their place.

"Oh holy-!"

She simplest touch felt mindblowing good. I could feel the tip of her fingers going up and down my length, trying to memorize the patterns on my veins, two fingers began to trail the edge of my head, while her palm pressed on the top.

Fucking-Jesus-Hell-Holy I can't even- _Why does this feel so good!?_

Then one of her hand wrapped around the base of my shaft and gave a soft pump.

I _moaned,_ arching my back widely, a single stroke from my mother has brought me closer than anything I did.

What followed made my mind melt.

"Do you like it Rana?… You sound like you do… Is mommy making you feel good?… God, this is exhilarating."

The words juggled together before the hand warping around me; I didn't know if it was stroking me or if I was fucking it, I only knew it was going up and down with a delicious rhythm, with the moister from my thick pre-cum giving it enough leisure to move from the base to the highest peak with ease, the amount of heat gathering in there was insane.

I was starting to wonder where the other hand was, when I felt slender fingers gently caress my boated balls.

Oh fuck, it's coming, I could feel the barrier cracking. I began to thrust my hips into her touch, instinctively trying to get the last bit I needed to-

The tip of my dick bumped with something soft. I opened my eyes in confusion, and my heart skipped a beat.

"M-Mom!" I shouted, fuck my own voice sounded so fucking sexy, goddamn my trapness. "Mom, you're too close, I'm gonna-."

She didn't listen to me; instead, she dipped down her head more and laid a deep kiss on the crown of my penis.

That did it.

She turned her head to the side as the ropes of cum began to fly. My dick didn't stop erupting until a full minute has passed, it let out an honestly scary amount of cum, I couldn't fathom how my balls could keep all of that inside. Most of it ended up in the forest ground, or on mother recently washed back.

"Ah…Ah… Mom I-Ohhhhh!"

A warm, moist mouth captured the head of my dick; I could see my mother's tongue loving circling over it, massaging the edges, polishing the wider surface, salvaging a bit of cum left from the very tip; in fact, it was giving particular focus to that part.

When I was freed, my dickhead was shining and utterly clean.

"So…?" Mother's breathless voice asked, "Are you feeling better."

Goddamnit, what a fucking ride, please tell me I didn't fantasize this.

"I'm… feeling _awesome…"_ I said, still trying to catch my breaths, my mind slowly going back to normal functioning. "Mom, you didn't need…"

"I said that I'm not going to shy away anymore." She told me with a resolute look on her face. "For now own, whenever you need relief, come to me, I will take care of you."

How the fuck did she make this sound comforting and hot and the same time I'd never know. But hearing my mother saying these words, with her body drafted between my legs, her breast pushing against the base of my cock, and a string of my cum painted on her cheek, certainly made my body react.

She looked down at my rehardened dick. "Again?" She asked. There was a note of incredulity on her voice. I would be like that too, after seeing the amount this dick just cummed.

About her question… technically, I didn't need it anymore; the pain was already gone, but… with a woman like my mother… Fuck how could I refuse?

"Yes please," I licked my lips trying to find the words. "There's a lot accumulated..."

She smiled at me, with barely contained eagerness, "I see, well mommy can't leave you like that can she?"

A bubbled feeling appeared in my chest… that eagerness, wait she is not doing this only was a weird sense of duty?! She _wants_ to do this! What does that mean-

My world blended together as the hungry mouth and rolling tongue went down my length.

Fuck… everything; I have no time for the world right now. There was a gorgeous Milf giving me heads and I intend to enjoy it without my mind questioning silly things like reason or morality.

I just relaxed, and let my mother take care of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

This world lost a point in my opinion.

It was the opportunity to have the most badass-looking of the fantasy races, the motherfucking orcs; twelve feet tall barbaric killing machines built like green brick houses and full of thirst for blood and glory, hell it could ever go on the World of Warcraft route and add a healthy bit of honor to the mix.

Instead, the orcs here were of the obese, pink, pig-face variant, full of thirst for food and pussy.

In retrospect, I should've expected something like that giving the disturbing amount of hentai-logic I have encountered on my short journey, from lust-inducing mushrooms to clothe-melding slimes to literally tentacle-raping plants. It disturbed me to think Mother has spent years traveling in a place like this.

To be fair to the pig face orc; it was scary as fuck. The thing was a mountain of fat and muscles clad in a stained armor made of fur and hide, with a pork head that looked too small for its body, that it was letting out the most terrifying-sounding squeals that I ever heard. Add a battleax with a blade the size of my mother's breasts to the mix, and I could see why an experienced warrior would piss herself when facing one of those.

Man, Mother doesn't slack off when it comes to teaching, most people would have noped out of the way if they see this pig monstrosity walking across the street, not say 'Yep, perfect training partner to my beloved son.'

I duck my head to let the ax pass, it was too close this time; some of my hair fell to the ground

"Careful!" Mother shouted, her stern expression wavering slightly. "You are in the middle of a life and death battle! _Do not_ lose your focus."

"Sorry, mom!" I shouted back ducking the next swing properly this time.

To tell the truth, even with the questionable anime logic, I'm fucking pump for her willingness to train me, I guess the dangers of the road had shown her that I couldn't go without proper training anymore, that and the fact that… On her words: 'You're strong as a girl now, you should be able to handle.'

Something tells me that I was meant to be born as a girl. Fuck, the only thing masculine about me was hanging between my legs, I wonder if 'Rana' would have been a girl if I wasn't hijacked their body.

"Pay attention to its legs, find the rhyme to its attacks!" I heard Mother shouting. "The body speaks about each movement it'll make, talk to it!"

I get it, Mother, I really do; nobody can really put a weapon in motion without some telltale of it happening. The placement of the feet, the spin on the waist, the bulge and relaxation on the shoulder muscles, I know what to look for. But when my opponent it's a freaking pig monster that frenetically swings its weapon with more anger than thought, it was kind of difficult to tell where it would…

Wait; maybe that's why it is such a good opponent, to get me used to fight against people who fight instinctively.

I let my back hit a tree, and jumped to make the orc bury its ax in the trunk behind me. Using the giant blade was leverage, I drove my knee in the pig face, smashing the ugly muzzle and landed a few meters behind it.

Then-

OH FUCK IT'S ALREADY ON ME!

Before I could even register what happened, my body slid beneath its legs and jumped on it's back. I was back in control just in time to decide to drive my dagger on an unprotected part of its neck.

Blood gushed outward. I quickly pulled my weapon and jumped out of the way, but some of it managed to get in my left eye. The monster fell dead on the ground while I yelped and tried to wipe the disgusting stuff out of my eyes.

"Ah."

A sound drew my attention and I turn to see mother- Holy shit when did she cross the distance between us?

She maneuvered her javelin before her, bumping the butt on the ground; I noticed the blade had blood and it…

Oh, if I hadn't managed to pull off the finishing move, the monster would be dead anyway.

"That was very good Rana." Mother said with a smile, "Expect the last part; your opponent won't wait for you to get the blood out of your eye."

"I know, sorry." I wiped the last of it and blinked for a bit to get my vision back. It was still a bit red. "I won't happen again."

"I hope so." I felt mother's warmth before I felt her body touching mine, her hand snaking over my own. "You can relax your grip now."

Only then I realized my fingers were starting to lose their feeling on the handle. I looked down at the blood-soaked dagger, and my small hand holding it.

"Oh."

… They won't open.

After trying and failing to do so for a couple of seconds, Mother reached out and opened them for me. Taking the trembling digits into her grasp.

"Sorry," I said, feeling the softness fully encases my side and a delicate chin being laid on the top of my head.

"Mm…" Mother mumbled, pulling me closer, it's kind of funny to me that she had to sit on the back of a dead orc to do so. "You're kind Rana, that's not a bad thing. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Fuck I don't have that problem when I transform, or even during fights, but after it…

"I have to get over it, I-"

"Shuush, you're young. Everything within its own time, just be happy with the progress you're making."

Humming, I closed my eyes and nudged the purple-clad pillows on my mother chest.

"… Shouldn't we be looking for their nest, mom?"

"Later. After I get my hug time for the day, I like to be spoiled too you know~."

-0-0-0-

Yesca was just another of the dozen village around the area of Gainos that was created primarily to feed the big city.

The village itself wasn't part of the most commonly used route to Gainos, but if it were, it would be the last stop. Just a little more than a day's travel from here and we would reach our destination.

"Excuse me," Mother said as we entered the inn, "We come back from our quest,"

The elderly innkeeper raised his head and moved to receive the line of severed orc ears we brought, mumbling something about bad joints while at it.

I left Mother to deal with the transaction and went to grab something to eat in the, for all intents and purpose, restaurant area, where the innkeeper's wife and daughter would feed the guest.

Technically, I'm not a quest yet, but I'm an incredibly cute kid that has the blue eyes of an angel; I've long since discovered how to get food on my own.

Looks like there was only one other quest around, thank god for that, if we were in Balakovo, the 'official' last stop to Gainos in the main road, the place would be filled to the brim with battle-hungry queens-wannabes still riding on the rush of the first month of Queen's Blade.

So I-

Wait and second.

This is…

… What.

Just…What the fuck…

What in the actual fuck was I seeming?

"What." I mouthed, bringing the attention of the woman I was looming over. "Are. You. _Wearing?"_

"Hm? What is it boy, are you lost?"

Even being literally the first person ever to figure out my gender on the first glance, she won't escape my wrath so easily.

"What the hell is this jacket!? It's like it wanted to be a vest but become nipple pasties instead, and what in the hell are these tiny-ass shoulder plates are supposed to stop!? Are you planning to fight enemies who wield slings!? And, And That's a snake codpiece!? Please tell me you're not wearing a snake codpiece!"

The woman curled her purple colored lips into a smile. "His name is Keltan."

My poor brain, which was just starting to work again, did another reboot.

"It's _alive!_ You use your _pet _as a codpiece!?"

"Don't be silly." The woman chuckled. "He is my fiancé."

"I-" My eyebrow twitched violently while a pulsing vein on my forehead threated to explode. "You are fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Bravo." She said, clapping her hands.

I don't even… Grr.

"Are you a jester or are you a warrior, Lady?"

"I've been many things over the years." She commented, finishing the last remains of her drink. The slight movement of her ears drew my attention to them for the first time and made me double take. It was the first time I've seen an Elf. "Now, nosy boy, what can I do for you? Are you just there to comment on my wardrobe?"

"If you people wore proper armor I wouldn't be commenting." Fuck it, now that the woman got me going there was no reason to stop the line of questioning. "Why are you fighting so unprotected anyway?" I'm assuming she is a warrior anyway, given the sword and shield.

In fact, she could well be the most distinctive warrior I've ever seen. She had an odd double hued green hair, with purple lipsticks and long ears, her body was the expected for this world: mouth-watering curvy. Ironically, it wouldn't bring much attention if it wasn't for the outfit, or more precisely, the snake.

"Kukuku, once you get good enough, armor just slows you down." She finally turned her head to look at me fully… alright, I admit, she is fucking gorgeous, all those rumors about elfs were true.

"That sounds like someone's last words." I deadpanned.

"Oh snarky, I like it." I'm starting to think 'hot and sultry' is her voice default setting "But I am telling the truth boy, even if you don't like it." Her red colored eyes trailed upward. "Isn't that right, giant slayer?"

I felt my mother's protective hand landing on my shoulder.

"Wild elf, Echidna." Mother's tone was guarded, but not really unfriendly, it was the weird tone I sometimes hear adventures using to address each other.

"You got… rounder," The elf trailed the tip of her tongue over her lips. "But not in a bad way, not bad at all. Motherhood really suits you."

"Thank you." Mother responded in a calm voice. "And you look absolutely the same."

"Kukuku, Story of my life." The elf's eye dropped to me again. "So this is your and the musclebrain's spawn. Explain the lack of fear and the overabundance of guts. Most children would stay away from me due to the killing intent I'm letting."

Killing intent!? That cheap writing concept is that a thing!?

Whatever, the only thing I'm feeling looking at her is frustration and horniness; it's like we are newlywed having a fight or something.

"You know each other?" I craned my head to ask my mother.

"Yes, we fought together a few times. Twelve, no, thirteen years ago."

"Time certainly flies." The elf said, suddenly standing up, "Well, if there is nothing else I must be going."

"Our staying isn't troubling you, is it?" Mother asked, "It was not my intention."

"Kukuku, nothing so dramatic, I just doubt I would find any work around here now that the giant slayer is in town, it's time to search somewhere else."

She took a few steps toward us and brushed my cheek with the long nail of her index finger until I flinched away. "Nice to me you interesting boy~."

"Echidna…" Mother said in a warning tone,

"Ara? Did I provoke momma bear? It wasn't my intention." The green-haired elf sent my mother a teasing smile. "I was just appreciating the fact he will grow to look much better than his father kukuku. What is his name anyway?"

Yeah, the thing about Mother is that she tends to attract most of the attention when she's with me, I didn't notice that too much on Boska, but after weeks of traveling together and being constantly dismissed, it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I am Rana," I said firmly, answered the question about me that was directed towards my mother.

"Rana… 'To gaze at longingly'… kukuku." The elf seems to savor my name. "I'll remember that… Goodbye Cattleya, goodbye Rana, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other in the future." She walked toward the exit, swaying her _totally exposed_ ass along the way. "By the way, send my regards to the musclebrain."

"He is… not around anymore." Mother informed.

"Truly?" The elf cast one last look to us by the door. "Well then, should I try my luck next time we met? I wonder kukuku."

And with that, she left.

"That last part was mean." I would've said dickish if my mother weren't here, my mouth instinctively hold back the cursing when she's around.

"She means well… most of the time." Mother gave me a smile. "Shall we go upstairs, or do you want something to eat first?"

"I thought we needed to get another tent." Our last one was wrecked by a Queen's Blade's contestant trying to fight mother a few days ago. Mother knocked her out before an angel could appear and make it official.

"Yes but…" She brushed my cheek with her thumb and then presented the reddened finger. "You need washing."

"Oh."

-0-0-0-

The technology of this world was a weird amalgamation of modern and medieval, as expected for this kind of setting.

Most of the modern aspects manifested in female underwear; I'm not a historian by any means, but I don't think they have lace lingerie, cotton panties with floral patterns or bra with elastic bands during the dark age in my old world.

However, most of everything else falls squarely on medieval technology, including baths.

That's actually not as bad as I had first imagined, turns out medieval people were pretty meticulous about hygiene when they could afford it, baths, in particular, were very popular to the point of some festivities being held in the communal bathhouse back on my village. I don't know if this is true on my old world, or if it's just a custom that men here pushed to share a bath with the drop dead gorgeous women of this world.

I heard rumors that there are actual _showers_ in the big cities, and on the house of rich people. But we, common scrubs, must content ourselves with more simple solutions.

In traveling inns, for a price usually higher than the room itself, you could get a barrel full of water with a compartment underneath to hold hot charcoal, some towels and, if you're really fucking lucky and/or rich, some soap.

It was a goldmine for sweaty travelers.

And for adventurous couples.

I swallowed a moan as my mother's hang worked to properly 'wash' my length. My body slid down slightly against her on, making the mighty mass pressing tightly on my back spill past my shoulders, giving me some pretty good handles to hold myself on.

"Again… You're like that again… the curse it's getting stronger." Mother gasped deeply as my small hands bury deep within the flesh of her breasts, it had quickly become apparent that she liked them to be treated roughly.

Her other hand snaked around my crotch and founded my balls; the sudden pressure made me bulk against her grip, adding to her efforts.

"It's so veiny, so powerful." My dick pulsed as I heard her murmurs. She always gets lost on her own little world whenever she has my dick in her hands.

I tried not to question the extra colors my relationship with my mother had acquired, I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a response to it, so I just leaned back and enjoyed.

Honestly, I'm fucking thrilled to have it, the 'it's wrong' argument fell flat on the first day with a, and we're becoming more and more daring as they days passed. This is something that I dreamed of.

But…

"Oh, Owen if only you could see him now…"

That, that was a boner killer, it's awesome that she loved my dead father so much that she thought of him even now… and it's also disturbing that she thought of my father in a situation like this, but the fact is she still thinking about him… I don't like that.

_At all._

I growled, brushing my mouth on the flesh of her right breast and sinking my teeth in it.

"Ahhh! Oh, Rana, that's…" I rose to my feet, letting the towel drop to the floor. "Rana?"

"Your turn mom," She yelped as I took her in my arms. I was by no mean big enough to properly hold her, but I could carry her weight to the bed. "You need to be cleaned."

"Ah." She let out as her body fell on the mattress, her heavy breast bouncing and spilling to the side slightly. "The bed will get-Hgn!"

Her right nipple was immediately sucked into my mouth. The puffy, pink areola and thick tip felt like a tiny breast on their own, my tongue immediately got to works teasing it, while my hand went to the other mountain, mashing the fingers within and pulling the supple flesh roughly.

"S-So sudden! R-Rana at least let me-Ohhh." Her word failed as my other hand trailed downward to her sex.

Soft, so goddamn soft, her flesh was practically molding against my fingers, so moist and hot.

"W-Wait Rana, that place is no good, you shouldn't-OHHHH~."

Hm, experience from my old life told me women with a thicker clitoris tented to be more sensitive, my mother didn't disprove that.

"Oh oh, Ohhhhh. T-time up! Where did you learn- diiiiiiiii!"

I raised my head, her nipple popping out of my mouth, they were already red and swollen; it was easy to leave marks on her body.

"You always make me feel so good mom, now it's my turn to make you feel good, just relax."

"Oh dear Mmmmmm!"

I felt her entrance quivering and gushing a little from a small orgasm, looks like her body was greatly enjoying my bout of aggression even though her mind wasn't caught on yet.

I trailed my tongue over the trembling nipple then move downward in a spiral pattern, taking my time nibble, suck, and leave love bites on the weak spots I have found over this last few weeks. My hand moved from her other breast to massage her rips, her belly, and slip beneath her body to reach her back, digging between her often-overstrained muscles. My other hand stayed over her moist sex, teasing the meaty outer lips, the tender inner ones, and the fun button above all, never entering her beyond the tip of my finger, just enough to tease the strong, quivering muscles inside and leave a desperate need for more.

Mother _sang,_ not to the height she could achieve due to the clenching teeth and bitten lower lips, but the symphony she was making with the quiet gasps and muffled moans were awe-inspiring.

I wasn't large enough to press my entire body against her on the way I wanted, but I was more than nimble enough to reach a lot of places and spread my ministrations across her body. I kicked myself for not doing this before, my need for keeping a naïve-child front paled over the taste of my mother.

More and more her skin grew hot, almost to the point of boiling, more and more I went down.

She realized my intention along the way.

"N-No…" She mumbled heavily, her voice dripping with passion. "You can't… Rana, it's dirtttyy…"

No, it's not, shut up, I said in my head, kissing licking my way to her crotch. I already texted that bit of porn logic, I don't know how it makes sense, but I'm not complaining.

I reached my destination with my hands following behind, mother's meaty pussy was perfectly proportional to her curves; large and plentifully, I would need all my cards to properly deal with it.

"Noooh~." She wailed as I use my thumbs to spread apart the outer lips, revealing the pink wonder inside. "Donn't looook!"

I would have gushed about how cute the usually mature woman was sounding if I wasn't admiring a beautiful impossibility. On my past life, I had the pleasure of laying a single virgin, it was a memorable experience on itself, but what ground my thoughts to a halt was why my mother's pussy looked to be as tight as a virgin.

Is this a kink of this world? A result of her superhuman musculature? I didn't know. And I didn't care. I just licked my lips and dove in.

"OwoHWOOoOOMmmmmmmmmm." Mother seems to have smacked her hands over her mouth to keep it from screaming.

I cheered in my mind when I realize that pussy on this world still tasted like pussy, but it was somehow more appetizing than before. One more point for this world, it was still winning by a landslide.

I softly traced my mouth over her lips, leaving little kisses along the way, each one made my mother's hips buck against my mouth, then I pushed my tongue out of my mouth and began licking.

"RanA! RANa! RAnA! Pleash, Pleahs, I need shometing inshide!"

I would pay money to see her face now.

She ground roughly against my face when my tongue slid in, I spend a few moments just rolling on their walls, getting more of the taste and moisture while trying to fight against the inner muscles. Now, I couldn't do a deep oral like I used to, but I'm more than capable of using my finger as a substitute.

So while I suddenly inserted my middle finger until the base, I quickly forced my tongue upward, licking the ceiling of her tunnel. I doubt I hit exactly where I wanted, but she was so aroused it hardly matters.

Her muffled scream echoed across the room. Her hips rose to the air taking my face with it. I took a moment to reposition myself before focus on prolonging the orgasm. My options were limited due to her muscles literally locking me in place, but it was just a matter of keeping the pressure on my tongue and occasionally spin the finger inside her. If I where older I would try to press my nose on her clit, but I had to work with what I have.

To said I took control of my mother's orgasm was a understatement, I could increase the intensity of her cries by a smack of my tongue, change the height of her hips by simply moving my face, the only thing I didn't have control over was the wave of shivers assaulting her body, and the trembling of her tensed limbs.

I think she isn't used to oral stimulation, I don't know how common it is on this world, but I like to think I'm blowing her mind now with something she never experienced before. She is certainly reacting like it.

I kept the orgasm going for thirty seconds, and more and it could literally become uncomfortable for an unprepared body, that and because I didn't think I could keep it for much longer, I'm severely out of practice.

Her hip fell to the bed with her leg smarming outward; I keep myself raised with the hand that was once inside her pressing gently on her crotch to enhance the aftershocks. I snapped my tongue back inside my mouth as my hazy eyes finally focus again.

What I saw was a picture of pure, concentrated eroticism. Mother's limp body trembled slightly on the bed with a layer of wetness that didn't come for the early bath, her milky skin had acquired a rosy tint to it, and all over I could see the bite marks and hickeys I left all over her. Her chest was waving mighty, with her hardened and reddened nipples rolling with the movements, I was particularly proud of the perfect bite mark that framing the right one. Her face was a thing of beauty, bright with an enormous blush with her lower lips red and puffy for how much it was bitten. Her eyes rolled the room rapidly focusing and unfocusing while the aftershocks made her seen stars.

Damn, my instincts were telling me to go for a kiss, but I don't know it was ok yet, I mean, a chaste mother and son kiss was one thing but… Well fuck, look at me worrying about that after I literally just feasted on my mother's pussy.

I shifted my weight forward to climb over her, and suddenly her eyes snapped open and focused on me. I filched back by their intensity.

"Rana." Her voice was wet and heavy, but it was the most focused I heard of her since I threw her in the bed. "We can't…"

"What?" I mumbled through my sore tongue.

"You can use my body however you like sweetie… but not that." She also shifted her weight as the strength returned to her limbs, the movement of her hip brought… interesting sensations. "…Everything but that."

I looked down and realized two things.

First, my dick was _diamond hard_, with thick bluish veins throbbing under the reddened skin. Just now, with my mind away from pussy, I could feel how much I wanted, nay, _needed_ to cum.

Second, my cockhead was pressed against my mother's entrance.

Pressed isn't the right world, _molded_ out be more appropriated, my mother trembling buns were sandwiching the red helmet of my cock, the transparent fluids flowing around it. The way they fit together was almost romantic, like they were made for each other.

"Don't… sweetie don't… We can't go back from this…"

It was almost sucking me in. My hips made a tiny thrust forward, and I could see her entrance spreading around my tip, welcoming me into the warmth. It was _magica_l to see. I needed to cum so badly.

"Mn~…Sweetie… Rana… Please…"

Something in my mother whisper stopped me.

…Fuck.

My contemplation had to stop because my dick _pulsed,_ demanding my utmost attention; it wasn't like the side effect of my transformation, but it might as well be. I wanted to _fuck _something so badly that I was almost whining like a dog.

Then, my mind came up with a brilliantly simple idea, the kind that only formed during Zen-levels of horniness.

Mother sighed deeply as I grabbed her plump thighs and pressed them together before me, before pushing them forward until mother hips were curled up and I could see the meaty mound beneath the thick mass pressed together. "Rana what…"

I pressed my penis on top of the moist buns, right between the line of the two juicy thighs pressing together and thruster.

"MMmNnnn!"

Both our moans echoed, Mother from the friction of my pole passing right above her clit, and me for the wonderful, wonderful sensations of the improvised fuck sleeve made from my mother warm, sweaty thighs.

I was immensely proud of myself for that idea, and for the fact the tip of my penis actually came out on the other side, an impressive feat considering the sheer thickness of it.

Before either of us could comment, I pulled back and thruster again, and then again and again until I hugged her knee and went wild, this was not for her pleasure this time, this is just me trying to release the heaviness on my balls.

My grunts filled the air, I could feel a bit of drool escaping from my mouth due to my hard panting but I was beyond the point of caring. The constant friction directly on her clit made my mother squirm and moan again, her second orgasm quickly building up. The increase in the amount of feminine juice and the sheer amount of sweat inside the fissure has given my dick the perfect amount of lubrication.

I kept pounding way faster and more frenetically, curling my mother surprisingly flexible pelvis until it was most pointing to the ceiling, my hips bounced on her cushioned ass, my heavy ballsack smacked directly against her sensitive lips. I was close, god I was so close. In an attempt to find something to bite I found the soft skin behind my mother's knees.

"Ah-AHOhHHHHHHHH!"

Her orgasm took me by surprise, it was sooner than I was expected, but feeling her unraveling produced predictable effects on me; with a last, powerful thrust, I pained my mother's belly white.

Then I realize the released, which promptly fell bonelessly beside me, and _continued forward_. My dick pouring ropes after ropes of an impossible amount of cum, even if less strongly as the first one, wherever I crawled, I _marked_ mother as mine; her crotch, her belly, the valley between her titanic breasts. When I reach my destination, I dropped my knees between her head and invaded her unresisting mouth.

I took me two tried to pass through the gagging entrance of her throat, but when I did, I couldn't help but groan. And my dick was enveloped by overwhelming warmth, and my seed started pouring directly to her stomach.

I felt her gargling beneath me, which only increased my arousal, her hands came to crown softly on my back and ass while my finger sunk in the midnight darkness of her hair, pulling her face deeper against my crotch.

I hips bulked against her buried face as I let out the last few bursts. They continued to do so after it ended, prompted by the aftershock.

Finally, after what seemed like a wonderful eternity, I slowly pulled my droll covered dick form my mother's mouth; a wave of cum retreated together with me like it was in a vacuum, erupting from her mouth in a little cough.

I fell to the side, my heart pounding against my ribs, and my lungs hurting due to the expanding that came with every loud gulp of air. I heard mother burping on my side, before her breaths starting to echoed too.

With shaking limbs, I pushed myself to a sitting position against the headboard of the bed, casting a tired gaze on the woman on my side.

Mother looked like she has been through a bad end of some trashy fantasy visual novel; her erotic body was absolutely drenched in thick, almost jelly-like cum, with her hips still shaking like someone was fucking it, prompted by what appeared to be a series of small orgasms or the phantom sensation of them at least. Her face looked like the result of a teenager wet dream, with a bubble of cum expanding and contracting with each breath, her eyes had rolled up, with only the edges of the beautiful blue showing. The only things that didn't fit, or did, depending on the interpretation were the gaping lips that were curled into a silly smile.

God fucking damn, I felt like the men among men for having taken a woman like her to a high like that.

On a more serious note, it was genuinely nice taking the active role after a month of being putty on mother's hand, no that it wasn't awesome, but I always preferred a more proactive role, this and on my other life, I was just worried that with such a short and sensitive body…

I bumped my head against the wood behind it. Allowing the wonderful feeling to reach my head, then I smiled.

"Still got it."

… Mother burped once again, a sign that her consciousness was quickly returning. The action made me remember the state we're in.

Right, time for another bath.

-0-0-0-

Gainos, the capital of the Queen's land and the most important city of the continent, having heard nothing but word of mouth about it, I had pictured pretty weird images in my head, from a town on the peak of a snowy mountain, to a flying fortress in the sky… the rumors can get pretty outlandish.

But there is one thing they got it right.

It was big.

I'm not even in the city yet I could see its walls overtaking the horizon by its entirely. This was impossible, it should be impossible, not only the city looked like to be the size of a modern metropolis, but also it was constructed in the middle of a freaking lake. It's entire existence seriously pushed the whole medieval esthetic, perhaps part of the merit was in the magic the people here had access to, or perhaps I'm an ignorant fuck who underestimated medieval methods construction, either way, I was already impressed by it.

I would be a lot more if we could find a way to enter it.

"They are still at it." Mother let out an exasperated sigh, "It has been a month already what's wrong with youngsters these days."

"T-This happens every time?" I asked, casting a shocked glance downhill to the rocky area before the bridge that led to Gainos. "In every Queen's Blade?"

It was a battlefield… well no; it was multiple duels happening at the same time, but it might as well be a battlefield. The sound of metal crashing along with battle cries filled the air, the thumbing of bodies and the usage of 'techniques' caused loud explosions and a lot, and I mean _a lot,_ of boobies were jiggling around, free from the containment of their armors.

It was the sexiest battlefield I ever saw, and the only one I ever saw — Hell of a first time.

"Yes, every Queen's blade." Mother answered, eyes scanning the battles happening beneath. "New contestants would congregate in Gainos as soon as the year began even though the actual tournament only start at the end of the year, they would quickly grow bored and restless in the city, and the inevitable fights would happen... The veterans call it 'the Frenzy Phase', it's the reason why most don't start their journey to Gainos immediately."

"Guh." My head ached a little, why even put up the broadcast bubbles if the important fights only happen much later? "Queen's Blades are complicated."

Mother laughed, "Not at all, once you stop to think about, their rules make a surprising amount of sense. But it still no good for us."

"Can't we just… Fight our way through it? You said the first fights doesn't really matter to the tournament, so there is no harm in participating in some of them, it's not like they can force you to fight again." At least that's the vibe I got from our talks whenever the subject came up; the first few months of the Queen's Blade were dedicated primarily to showing off, with the results not really meaning anything. It's common for a warrior to fight once and never appear again, in fact, there are so many broadcasts that they all just blended together at some point, it's still entertaining, but there was no one that stands out too much. It didn't help that the vast majority of them are in the level of everyday adventures, thus not really impressive for me.

"True…" Mother began slowly. "But… well, if I participate once it would mean I'm showing interest… and the angels, for all their wisdom and holiness… can be quite…"

"Pardon my interruption kind citizens." As if by magic, an angel appeared, this would be an unusual occurrence anywhere else, but right now there were dozens flying around acting like judges for the fights. The one that approached us was blonde, and had a curvy silhouette; her details were hard to see due to the glow she was emitting.

I was imaging something more overwhelming from my first meeting with an angel, but she was more… bright than overwhelming.

She landed closed to us. "As you can see this area is currently holding a large number of Queen's Blade duels, for your own safety I, as a message of heaven, command you to retire yourself immediately… Ara?" The angel stopped once her gaze fell on mother. Then, out of nowhere, she pulled a small pocket notebook. "Ara Ara Ara~."

I fell mother tightening her grip on my hand. When I turned my head I saw that her expression was locked in a smile, the kind that people make when they're groaning on the inside.

"Cattleya the Giant Slayer!" The angel's chirpy tone _echoed _almost unnaturally across the area _"Oh,_ is such a pleasure to be in the presence of someone so _illustrious_ and _powerful_ such as yourself, I'm assuming that you come here to participate."

"No lady angel, we're just-"

"Oh yes oh yes, you made it clear that you aren't interested, it says right here. Such a shame too, such a _promising_ queen's candidate, a three times _finalist_, and one of the youngest to achieve that, oh, you name has certainly been _craved_ into the hall of _Queen's Blade's legends_, oh such renown and fame you have accumulated!"

I slowly closed my eyes and placed my head over it. But before I did that, I caught multiple heads of battle-hungry warriors turning to our direction.

If angels are patron of something in this world, this one here must be the angel of dick moves.

"Thank you for your kind words lady angel." Mother addressed the symbol of her religion as quickly and politely as she could. She began pulling me back "But if you allow us, my son and I just had a long trip and we should find a place to camp and wait until things are-"

_"Nonsense!_ I'm sure those kind souls would be very happy to escort you to the city if you're willing to negotiate." The angel intoned sweetly. Waving her hand to present the warrior running to our direction.

_"Lady Cattleya! Lady Cattleya please would you listen to my humble request-"_

_"Hello there, I'm Cindy! Say you're pretty strong right!? What do you say we-"_

_"Giant Slayer! We were destined to meet! The blood of my ancestor demands that-"_

_"OI FAT HARLOT, LETS FUCKING FIGHT!"_

Dozen different voices cried over, and more and more came to join them; soon we were surrounded by women who all wanted a piece of my mother, but not in the way I always imagined. She tried to politely appease them at first, but their combined aggression and killing intent made mother's body react and grab hold of her javelin, something that only intensified the cries of the growing.

While all of that was happening that bitch that got us in this situation was lazily floating above us with a smug smile on her face, ready to announce the inevitable fight.

I decided right now, that I don't like angels very much.

Well, we were backed into a corner, mother could try the intimidation route but I don't think that would work, I mean the ones with survival instincts would probably back down, but there are a lot of suicidally dumb ones in the mix (Believe me I know the type; they always go for the tiniest bikini armor), and the diplomacy option was off the table; she'd have to shout to have her words heard on this commotion, and the smallest act of perceive aggression could set them up. Her only option was to fight, and she knew that, I could see it in her eyes.

Well, I always wanted to try a bit of anime logic of my own, let's see if I can pull it off.

-0-0-0-

"Boooooorring!"

The city guard Claire sighed again for her friend's antics, she wanted to let out her own groan of frustration, if Anne was like that in the start of their shift, she could only imagine what she's gonna be like that the end; this is going to be a long day.

"Cut it out!" She snapped sternly to her squatted friend, "And stand up, if the captain finds you like that we _both_ will be punished!"

"But Claiiiireee." Anne bemoaned like a child. "I'm borrrred, and tiredddd and hungryyy and that is nothing interesting going onnn. Baaahhh I hate guard duty!"

"Then you shouldn't have enlisted on the fucking city _guards_, what do you think the name implied?" Claire looked away from her friend to the length of the bridge at the entrance of the city. Several Queen's Blade's duels were happening on the other side, but none of the warriors were inclined to go back to the city, and she knew they wouldn't come until nighttime at least. "Watch some of the fights if you're so bored, it's not like there will be any movement today with them blocking the entrance like that." And God's knew it was a pretty sight to look at; their warrior's spirits crashing together, blades grinding on each other, armor breaking into beautiful, sweaty nakedness…

"I already got tired of the scrubs. I'm not like you that could be entertained all day by tits bouncing around."

Oh, this again. "Humph! It's much better than watch those disgusting mushrooms things bouncing instead. Maybe you wouldn't be dying of boredom if you could appreciate real art."

"Oh, that would be nice! Hehehe, junks of all shapes and sizes, escaping from their pants and swinging together with their swords, what a wonderful idea! We could call it 'King's Blade'"

Claire pinched the bridge of her nose, "That was not what I meant."

"Oh I know what you meant, I'm just not in the mood to engage with your little 'men are worthiness' act today," Anne clacked an exaggerated laugh that she knows pisses Clarie off. "Really, why would I want a bitchy woman who doesn't even have the equipment to satisfies me, when I could get a stoic man who just shut up and gives me dick."

Claire felt her temple rising and gleefully grabbed on the oportunity to alleviate some of the boredom that was also affecting her.

"Oh sure, you'd get your useless meatpoles. But you also get a sleaze, cunning, lazy, _wimp_, that assumes you're going to take care of him just because you let him stick it. But if you go to a woman, not only you will gain someone who will stand by your side, take care of you and give you emotional support, but you will also have a partner who knows more ways to pleasure a woman's body than 'get hard and thrust hips'" Clarie buffed a righteous breath, dropping the absolute truth.

"Hah! _'Stand by your side'_, _'emotional support'_ bitch we almost killed each other when we shared a room that one time, and that last part you're just admitting that a woman has to work to give pleasure that a man can provide naturally."

"That time as different! We were not dating!" _'Unfortunately'_ thought Clarie, eyes trailing over her friend's prodigious curves that the bulky guard uniform struggled to hide

Anne slowly turned toward her, her lips curling into a suggestive smile, "Oh, so you saying that if we were dating, you would've treated me differently."

Claire's heart skipped a bit, but she kept control of her hope. "Humph, of course I would, you'd be begging to marry me by now if we were dating."

"Ohhh~ so would you stand by my side?"

"Yes."

"Give me emotional support?"

"Yes."

"Rock my world with mindblowing sex?"

"Y-Yes." Clarie hiccupped for the unexpected question.

"Clarie…" The woman blinked, and Anne was _right there_, her green eyes shining with a needy light. "You mean it? I mean, I never tried it, but when you say those things." Oh god her voice was so…

_No! She is messing with me!_ Claire shouted in her mind. She knew Anne for years; there was no way she'd fall for that.

"I mean it." Claire said, shrugging her shoulder with a knowing slime. "Unfortunately, you are interested in the worst sex, so there is no chance of anything happen between us, not at all."

"…Oh." Anne let out in a small, quiet sound. "I mean, yes, how silly of me, I just though… With my best friend out be… Forget I said anything."

…

… She was messing with her, Claire knew it.

No matter so miserable she looked, no matter how lown she kept her gaze, no matter who wet her eyes were getting, no matter how much her slender shoulder trembled, Anne was messing with her.

…Right?

"…H-hey Anne… Hum… You don't have to be like that… You're damn sexy, so I'm sure…" Claire gulped. "… I-I… I mean. If you want to try-"

"No thanks, you're too dickless for me!"

… She brought this upon herself.

Claire, growled, "Fine! If you want to live a dull life without ever enjoying the better things god put on this world by my guest!"

"Please, if you get a boyfriend you would be changing your tone really soon."

"So would you if you get a girlfriend!"

Both friends glared at each other for a few seconds, then as they're about to continue their argument, the world shook.

_"GORILLA SCIENTIST JUMPPPP!" _

A _meteor_ landed between them, right inside the city gate.

"What!" Claria heard Anne shouting on the other side of the cloud of dust, but she ignored her in favor of getting back to her feet and pulling her sword.

This was an enemy attack, an invasion! She has to-

"AHHHH!" A figure rose and rose, standing tall within the cloud_. "Success!_ Did you see that mother? Shouting the name of the technique really does make it more effective. I can't believe I could reach all the way here with a single jump!"

"A-Ah, Rana, hum, I don't think you're able to use techniques…"

"Really? Well, I'm so strong like this that I might as well have."

The Cloud of dust finally settled, and Clarie's sword dropped to the floor.

"So Mother! We are finally here! Gainos! Oh man, I can't wait to see what this city has in store for us." The… naked, very naked… **man** said, starting to walk out of the carter he had created and into the city proper.

The blushing woman in his arms reacted instantly.

"Wait Rana, we're in public! You can just walk around like that!"

"Ojha! Sorry Mother Hohoho!"

Claire and Anne watched them go, none capable of speaking under the sheer presence they have been subjected. Eventually, their brain started to work once again.

"D-Damn!" Anne cried, her hand trying to keep her nosebleed from dirtying her uniform. "Just who was that guy? And did you see that woman getting all cozy in those arms like that? Wait did he call her mother!? Owww fuck." She moaned as the memory of the toned and most delicious-looking _ass_ she'd ever saw manifested on her mind. "I _need_ a boyfriend."

Claire gapped, there wasn't much her mouth to do besides that, she has been up before Anne, so she saw most of it… most of the god-craved muscles packed together in a harmonic valley of sculptured packs and vast pectorals, for the first time in her life a set of gorgeous female curves filled her with anger instead of desire, for the simple fact they're covering most of the **man** behind it, but the _instrument_ he had hanging beneath…

Suddenly, Anne's words began to make a lot of sense in her mind, and the female form didn't seem so attractive anymore.

"Y-Yeah." She gulped. "Me too."

* * *

A/note: So about this chapter, I was planning to have they reach Gainos and do things there but I had one last 'scene' before that happen, but the scene kept growing and growing and then I said fuck it! This is now a Chapter!

For those who are waiting I can promise a full sex scene and a new waifu next chapter, because as much hot Cattleya is, she definitely isn't going to be the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I said Gainos is big. I was wrong. Gainos is fucking gigantic.

It was like someone picked the best aspects of a European city during the medieval era and scaled them up to the size of Tokyo or New York or another modern city famous for their size. For someone like me, who spent the last seven years living in a tiny village in the middle of a monster-filled nowhere, it was quite jarring, but not in a bad way.

Another cool thing I didn't expect to find was that not all buildings were built in European esthetic. Gainos was the cultural and economic hub for the entire continent, and it showed: examples of foreign customs from all over this enormous land were concentrated here, from the exotic foods, to weird clothes to breath-taking architecture and many, many more. Gainos was primary European, but it had many other parts that made it genuinely multicultural.

"Rana, are you really ok?" Mother asked as we walked across a crowded commercial street.

"Yeah." I turned to her and got hypnotized by the way her massive purple-clad globes bounced with each step. "Just a little… distracted." And as if by magic, my eyes were attracted to a micro-skirt-wearing woman who passed on our side.

I had spent less than a minute on my transformed state; the shortest period I ever spent. Apparently, it was short enough to not cause the ball-busting pain that came was the consequence of my power. However, It did cause some mild discomfort, and it made me hypersensitive to every short of erotic stimulation- like the hot couple discretely fingering each other as they looked at the wares, Hot damn!

"Are you really sure?" Mother yanked my attention back to her. It didn't help much; she was a walking erotic stimulation.

"Yeah, don't worry." I had to keep holding the front of my dress to hide the growing bulge. And yes, I was condemned to the purple dress again, my fault really; I tore away my last pair of pants on my previous transformation. "Actually…Now that I stopped to think," I send her a smile. "I'm feeling _really_ good right now."

That was the complete truth. Maybe this is what happens if I spend a very short time transformed; some of the _feeling_ I have during my transformation remained in my body. It was hard to explain really, when I'm transformed, I'm still myself, but I feel so _invincible_ and everything else feels so _easy _and _straightforward_ that is genuinely hard to take _anything_ seriously.

I'm not feeling invincible right now, but I'm feeling stronger, a _lot_ stronger, like on a level of strength I can't even describe. It's like being transformed, yet not at the same time.

This is awesome, it's like… It's a glitch, a new aspect of my power that I haven't explored yet. Hell, that alone means that my power is not as rigid as I thought! Surely there are some more hidden aspects ready to be found. Holy crap, my power has nuances!

"Alright then." Mother conceited still looking worried. She smiled nevertheless. "But if you feel like you can't handle, don't hesitate to tell me, I'll take care of it immediately!"

Images of my mother kneeling obediently on the center of the street her mouth open and tongue out while I claimed her throat before a crowd of shocked onlooker filled my mind.

My erection pulsed against my hand, the top part of my dick jutting from beneath the dress; it was genuinely hard to press it down.

"S-So" I squeaked, trying to take my mind from the persisting image. "How long until we get to the church? Are we going to talk to the All-Holy today?"

Mother hummed, one hand going to her chin while a finger brushed against her soft and so very cushioned lips. "I don't think there will be a problem if we just show up, I heard she is remarkably approachable and quite friendly, but if this is really the case there maybe be other people before us. Mm, perhaps we should book a room in an inn first, there is no telling how long this will take."

"I'm up for it." Though the thought of being in a room alone with my mother in the state I was in, and considering the way she usually dresses… and what an inn's room has come to represent- My son throbbed again- Goddamn it, almost got him under control! "We should buy pants first, yeah a pair of pants would be really nice." They're better at hiding things

Mother giggled. "But Rana! You tunic looked cute on you!" She said half-jokingly, knowing full well the purple 'tunic' she made for me looked like a dress, I suspect conspiracy! "I thought you loved it!"

"I do, at home, where no one is looking." What can I say? The thing is dangerously comfortable. "Not on the street! Where people can look my butt!"

Seriously, my mother is attracting more eyes for obvious reason but I could feel the looks of predatory cougars and sweaty middle-aged man trailing after me on numerable occasions. Grated; wearing pants wouldn't counter them completely, but it'd be better than teasing a bubbly buttcheek with each step.

"Now, now Rana. Nakedness or near-nakedness is a common state among warriors, you must grow used to it and the eyes of the crowd on you if you wish to be truly strong. A warrior who can't fight in their most natural state shouldn't fight at all." She lectured me with a combination of patience and understanding I could only describe as motherly. It would almost be touching if the subject wasn't so dumb.

Is that why she gave me the dress? A weird custom thing? I don't know if I'm supposed to be flattered that she believe I would be a warrior even before my 'curse', or if I should be horrified for her wiliness of letting her very attractive, effeminate son going out with a flimsy dress that easily displayed his shapely butt to the world. There are pedophiles out there, woman!

My emotions must have shown on my face because she giggled again and stroked my hair.

"Alright, alright, pants it is." She bobbed my nosed and started scanning around the area. "Let's see. Pants, pants…"

Now being in a busy commercial street full of shops and vendor it took no time for us to find a clothing stand, but this was still a busy commercial street, and Mother still a woman, so the inevitable happened on our way there.

"Oh dear! Are those mitral-based tongs? And there's a Fire-rat apron! And, and oh goodness look at those chisels!" Mother practically bent over a blacksmith stand, gifting those behind her with a heavenly sight.

The Dwarf vendor, unlike a significant part of the male demographic, didn't bat an eye at my mother curves; a true member of a race obsessed with pettanko justice. "Hoh, I see you got a good eye for the art lady! Hells, A shine like that makes me want to burst out my secret stock."

Mother was so hooked after that it wasn't even funny.

I rolled my eyes and moved to the side; as much as I wanted to stay there with my mother practically bare ass so close to my face, the vision could aggravate my situation, and I can't risk my last piece of close.

… I don't know if it was fate, destiny or just sheer dumb luck, but I caught a glimpse of something very peculiar as I went to lean on the side of the entrance of an alley, something that prompted me to look inside the dirty and shadowy passage.

_"He is very sick indeed sister! Please come quickly!"_

_"Please, Please! Big brother will die if you don't. Hi hi hi!"_

_"Yes, right away, please take me to him!"_

Is that a nun being led by a pair of the most cartoonish evil-looking dudes I'd ever seen? Hell, the look on their eyes was downright predatory! _Definitely_ didn't match their words.

The odd group quick disappeared behind a corner.

…

… Now, after seven years of living here, it became clear to me that I live in a bizarre world that doesn't usually follow what would be considered common sense back on my old one. So there was a real possibility that the few words I managed to caught were completely true, and the pair aren't trying to do unsavory things to a way-too-naïve-and-trusting nun… But this situation fit too much in the logic of this world for me to not have a look.

I swear there is something wrong with nuns there, I can't remember how many time I 'saved' the Boska's local nun's virtues from similar situations.

I sneaked through the alley trying to balance my weight in just the right way to do the 'ninja walk' my mother taught me on the journey, I probably didn't need to do that, but it's never a bad time to train a ninja technique.

Poking my head around the corner, I saw that the alley opened off to a pretty vast area behind the buildings, and just catch one of the guys swinging a wooden cub at the back of the nun's head. A dull thud echoed and the woman went down instantly.

The now trio burst out laughing.

"HA HA! I can believe it was that easy!"

"Easiest money we made by far!"

"Hey, hey, this is the first time I saw her this close. Look at those melons!"

"Oh yeah… fuck it, I said we enjoy ourselves before delivering her, what do you say boys!"

"Hell yes!"

Typical hentai-world-thug behavior. Can't they be more clique?

I curled my legs and boost forward, using my deceitful strength to launch my body like a cannonball across the field. I slammed in the fattest one right at the center of his back, propelling him to a brick wall and knocking him out instantly.

"What the!" The other two made for their weapons, but I was already moving.

One thing I learned in my old world that isn't different in this new one; fighting is hard. Oh, brawling is easy, just throw yourself into the fray and hope your strength is bigger than your opponents, but in an actual fight, things are different.

There are a dozen of little things you have to keep track off, balance, distance, position, the way your opponent move, the way you move, the reach of their weapons, the terrain where you're fighting, and many other things you have to not only consider but keep in your field of vision.

I was only starting to learn martial arts when truck-kun and my unplanned reincarnation happened, but in this world and especially on these past few weeks I truly learned how to stop brawling and start _fighting._ It helped that due to my… power buzz -yeah, it's called power buzz now- I was way stronger than I usually was.

Like always, beating up opponents much taller than me in my unpowered form was a hell of an ego boost.

The last thug whined like a girl as I twisted the pair of short swords out of his hand and head-butted him, sending him to the land of painful unconsciousness to join the rest of his buddies.

"That should take care of that." I couldn't help but say that out loud, brushing my hands together; it felt good to gloat. "Now let's see."

After taking out the trash I could finally focus on the nun-

Wh… Whoa.

I can… I can see why they chose her specifically.

This is a world of gorgeous women. To the point that a girl has to put genuine effort to make herself look ugly or fat, but even among the beauties there are some that just stand out, my mother was one of them, and this nun definitely was another.

Long golden hair falling over a beautiful face with soft, elegant features, an extremely curvature body clad in what seems to be a sky-blue habit that was modified to show those tempting curves and a white bodysuit of all things. Her sweat had turned the suit transparent in some parts, this only added to the temptation of the whole.

Christ! Is she actually a nun or this was a kinky dress? It's impressive she managed to affect me this much without actually showing any skin.

But then again, I was kinda sensitive.

I took a deep breath, shifting the front of my dress again in an attempt to calm my boner down and move to carry the nun. I will bring her to mother and we could figure out the next step from there.

Just was a lowering myself to grab her, my budding battle instincts flared up and my body jumped away from the projectile that was launched in my direction. My eyes widened when I realized the projectile was a corpse of a woman wearing a skimpy leather garb and a facemask.

"Ahnnah!" Someone half moaned half groaned in frustration from the ceiling of one of the surrounding buildings. "I wanted to have you pinned pup. You just had to make things harder for yourself."

I looked up to see a Blue-haired woman looking down at me with lazy eyes, the one thing that was immediately stand out about her was the modified leather armor pressed so tightly over her toned body it looked almost like a bodysuit. She was standing with a foot on top of another corpse wearing similar clothes than the first one.

"You chose a horrible time to play the heroine little pup." She gyrated a red lance around her body until it set in her hand and she took aim. "'Nothing personal."

Her arm turned into a blur.

I _twisted_ my body with all the strength I had. The Lance passed right beside me embedding itself in the coppers of the floor and launching my body to the air with the sheer shock wave it produced.

I rolled on the ground and quickly jumped to my still wobbly feet's, my hand reaching for my dagger. With a half-crouched stance, I kept the woman within my sight while trying to ignore the blood dripping down my face.

That throw would have exploded my head if I wasn't evaded; my eyes had barely able to follow it.

Yep, I'm clearly outmatched.

"Well I'll be damn, you managed to dodge that." The woman cocked an eyebrow at me and lazily let herself fall from the rooftop. She casually walked toward her lance unbothered by my glare. "Sooo, I was supposed to just snatch miss All holy here and be gone." She poked the unconscious nun with the butt of her lance. "…But when I see a girl so interesting like you I just can help myself." A shiver went down my spine by her tone.

I squashed my fears back, trying to control the trembling that has resulted for _almost being killed_. My mouth curled in a forced smile. "So are you an assassin or something?"

"Oh, I'm not. They are." She points the lance to a third unknown woman wearing skimpy leather clothes who was looking very dead while she hung from the edge of a roof. Now that I could look around, there were a lot of bodies like hers. "I'm just a humble lancer with a mission."

Fuck, walk right into a conspiracy crap, didn't I?

"Well, Lancer…" I said, reaching to the switch inside me; I definitely can't handle her as I am now. "Why don't you-"

She crossed the distance between us in a blink of an eye.

I crashed my dagger on her incoming lance, hissing between my teeth as it passed through my shoulder like it was made of butter, at least it wasn't my heart.

I made to move when suddenly the lance was pulled back before I even noticed and my stomach exploded in pain as I was kicked to the side.

"Oh, do you want to talk? Sorry, I'm not much of a talker, just wanted to see something." She whistled as her lance moved again. "Righto, too strong for you right? Let's try…"

It became clear that I couldn't afford to spare the movements of my arm so I had to bear through the pain of my shoulder as I dodged, parried and braced against the next series of attacks. She didn't give me room to focus on anything besides trying to survive.

Weirdly enough, her attacks weren't as strong as the first two; they still filled my body with little cuts and injuries, but they weren't nigh-impossible to handle as before.

"Right, good, good. Just a little…" She mumbled and her attack pattern changed again.

They became… easier to read, easier to bear and defect… I don't know her objectives, but she was clearly lowering her ability to my level.

Fuck it, I not going to let this opportunity pass.

I pull a breath and bust inside her guard with all the speed I could muster-

Her boots hit my throat and pushed me to the wall, I unconsciously couched against the pressure, it only made things worse.

"Hah! So that's where you are, hum? Nice, very nice for a pup of your age." Now that she stopped attacking, the pain from the dozen injuries she left on me began to flare. Fuck, I don't think I've ever been this injured in my life, this shit is fucking distracting. "… Say, why do you come with me girl? You got a future ahead of you, which is more I could say for the worthless babydolls I seen around, I can introduce you to someone that can_ really_ harness your full potential."

Fuck! Fuck! I can't even think properly! I can't fucking breath neither, and my throat burned as the bitch increased the pressure.

"Soo, what do you say little partner?"

I let out a raspy cough, fighting through the pain and the wetness of my eyes to glare her. "What do I say?" Finally, I managed to concentrate enough to 'grab' the metaphorical switch inside me. "Here is what I say, you bitch-"

The woman disappeared from my sight. At the same time, my body was released and hit the ground.

My head swayed for a moment as I reoriented myself and looked up.

Gusts of wind blasted against my face as metallic clashes echoed throughout the area. I couldn't see anything other than flashes of purple and blue dancing in showers of sparks and a growing cyclone of dust and loose clobbers.

Just as I was about to stand up again something grabbed me and I was pulled into a tunnel of speed only to land on the other side of the area as the place I've been exploded.

"Rana listen to-Oh Rana." Mother's eye softened as she looked over my injuries. "I shouldn't have taken my eyes off from you."

Before I could answer a voice boomed "WELL FUCK ME!" The lancer emerged from a crater my mother has put her. I could see blood dripping from the vulnerable parts of her armor. "Cattleya the fucking Giant Slayer! I thought my intel guy was fucking with me." Her eyes locked on mother with an almost gleeful glare, then they slid to me for a moment, probably noticing the resemblance. "Oh! Ohhhhhh. No wonder the pup was freakishly well trailed!"

Mother didn't react to her at all; instead, she raised her hand and gently passed her thumb just beneath the cut on my cheek, and one of the deepest injuries. Only then, she slowly turned her head toward the lancer.

Oh… The Bitch's gonna die.

"Rana… can you walk?"

"Ah. Yes."

"Then please take the woman and run, it's not safe here."

Saying that she stood up and went to face her eager opponent.

The Blue-haired woman opened a feral smile "You know, I always regretted that my first Queen's Blade was right after your last one. Breaking an old legend would do wonders for my reputation."

"If we had crossed blades in a Queens Blade. You wouldn't be alive to have one." Mother stated, tightening the grip on the Javelin.

Both women disappeared in a clash of steel.

"…W-Woah."

I couldn't even describe what I was seeing, mostly because I couldn't see most of it, but even then, the _storm_ of sparks, sounds and pressure was something you simply couldn't look away from. It was a primal experience that draws the eyes and don't let go. There is something utterly appealing in seeing two people crashing in deadly combat, and considering the level of the fighters...

… I understood then, the true appeal of the Queen's Blade. There is no secret really, it's the same combat fascination people on my old world have, only the contestants in this one can break through limits that the athletes of my old world never could, thus showing the world something entirely beyond human.

A gladiatorial match between Demigods.

"Hngh." The Nun moaned on my side, her body shifting. I finally remembered I had to get her away from here. Christ, how long I was watching the fight?

"…What?" She mumbled quietly, slowly rising to her knees, her hand moved to touch her head. "Ouch!"

"We have to get out of here, sister!" Take the nun away from the danger, then transform and help mother kick the lancer's ass, sound like a plan.

I moved to help the nun stand, biting through the pain of my injuries. Her beautiful light blue eyes turned to me as I approached; they quickly went wide. "Oh, Lord!"

Sheesh, did I really looked that bad? It's just a little blood.

"We don't have time for that, we have to get away from-"

She pushed her breasts on my face… why did she pushed her breasts on my face!? Normally I wouldn't be complaining but there isn't the time or the place!

Then something strange happened… something that downed the sounds of the fight and let me feeling warm and fuzzy; it was like my whole body was covered by a comfy blanket that was… editable somehow, seriously I practically felt something being eaten/absolved by my skin… it… slowed down my thoughts, distancing… grew the warmth inside and… sleepy.

"There." The breasts are gone, I almost cried for their absence before the rest of the world came rapidly back to focus. "Feeling better?"

I shook my head "Nevermind that! … What?"

I… I did, there wasn't any pain anymore, I raised my hand, which was now clean of blood somehow, and touched my cheek, feeling a faint scar tissue just beneath my eyes.

That was healing magic? Holy shit that was healing magic!

"You're a white mage!" I declared.

"Pardon?"

There was a loud explosion behind us and a lot of cobbles stones were send lying. Mine and the nun's bodies crashed in the middle as each tried to shield the other, there was an awkward moment before her and her superior height won, and I was pushed between her breasts again as she shielded me from the rocks.

"What is happening!?" She asked when the things calmed down.

"Some Lance lady is trying to kidnap you, my mother and I are trying to stop her!" I explained quickly and freed myself from her grasp to check the fight one last time.

It was just in time to see the next crash blow away the dust that had been raised, and sent the fighters sliding backward from the impact. The lancer looked messed up, with a lot of her armor missing and a lot of new injuries, but she still held the feral smile on her face. Mother was essentially naked, the rags of her apron hung loosely on her waist while her buxom top was completely visible, she was also… Bleeding a lot… there weren't any piercing injuries as far as I could see but there were a lot of cuts.

My eyes widened as I saw her injured right leg sag.

"HAH! You grew old, old lady." The lancer spat a glob of blood to the side. "Old, fat, complacent. A shadow of the true Giant Slayer. Where's that sword by the way? Can you even lift that thing anymore!?"

Mother growled and straightened her stance, ready to restart the fight.

That's it, she needs my help, getting the nun to safely will have to wait.

_"Holy Pose: __**Binding!"**_

A warm gust of wind hit my body from the side. Immediately, I felt some of it slid directly inside me like I was a sponge on the ocean, and had to blink from the disorienting sensation. The distraction prevented me from turning to the nun, but I could see the effects of whatever she did.

"WHAT!" Shout the lancer as her body was enveloping by a bright golden shine, locking her movement in place. "The fuck is that!?"

Mother leaped forward in the same instant. The Lancer's eyes bulged as she saw the javelin's blade coming towards her.

*CLINK!*

Mother's loud grunt could be heard throughout the area as her Javelin was deflected and she was forced to jump away to create distance between her and the new threat.

The Lancer's bright red lance was… floating around her and… wiggling.

"IT'S HURRRTT!" The Lanced talked! "OI Currin! What the fuck are you doing making me come out to save your ass like that!?" There is a mouth, holy shit, _there is a mouth in the lance!_ "I told you I'm fucking sensitive!"

The lancer wiggled against her binds "Shut the fuck up and help me!"

The lance huff, but launch itself to the Lancer's hand, a bright flash of red light followed. When I could see again, the Lancer was standing on a rooftop at the distance.

She surveyed the area for a few moments before ticking her tongue.

"So! Little miss All Holy decided to poke her nose in our business, pretty unfair don't you think?" The nun started to circle around to approach mother… and she seems to have pulled a wooden nunchaku and a highly inefficient shield out of nowhere.

Wait, what did she call her?

The Lancer growled, "Righto, mission failed I guess, fucking bummer!" She smiled, pressed to finger on her lips and blow a kiss to my mother. "Had a good time luv, can't wait for the next time."

Then, she jumped away.

None of us moved for a few seconds after that, just long enough to make sure she was gone.

_"Rana!"_ Mother ran towards me, I would appreciate her bounce a lot more of her wasn't filled with cuts, they didn't seem to be slowing her down but it made me worried all the same. "Are you…" She grabbed my shoulder crouching so see my now healed injuries. "You're alright." She blinked.

"The nun healed me," I explained.

"Eh, that quickly! How!? There were so many-" Her words are interrupted by a massive pair of breast meeting her face from the side.

The Nun has bent over and pushed her breasts against my mother's head for some reason. Not gonna lie; it was funny as hell, especially with mother's incredulous look.

_"Holy Pose: __**Gospel!"**_

A bright light shone and I unconsciously place my arm over my eyes as it passed over me. Once again, it felt like a warm gust of wind, and once again I felt my body consuming it.

The light faded, the nun stood back, and Mother was now fully healed.

Healing Magic! Healing boobs!

"I…" Mother started to brush the places where the injuries were a second ago. Which gave me a front row vision of her caressing her curvaceous and very exposed body; the lighting it caused made my dick throb to a mighty awakening and reminded me I was still in my post-power buzz.

Mother turned to the nun while I fought to keep my dick from raising my dress "Who are you?"

I felt a delicate hand lying on my shoulders and pulling me to a soft embrace, one blink revealed that my Mother was also pulled with me.

"Oh, my saviors." The nun intoned in a caring, almost angelical tone. "My name is Melpha. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

-0-0-0-

Turns out we saved the All Holy. The convenience of this coincidence still leaves me agape.

Holiest Sister Melpha waste no time in offering us a place to stay and spend the rest of the night treating us like royalty. I could tell Mother slightly freaked out for having one of the biggest authorities of her religion cooking and cleaning for us like a maid, but it quickly became apparent the All Holy couldn't be denied from her quest to pamper her 'saviors', and because of that, we stayed the night with a super efficient nun-maid, in the weirdest cathedral I ever saw; the place had loggings fit for a five star hostels, seriously, the bed was unholingly comfortable, and the bathquarters was bigger than our house.

In the morning, after we were all well rested and with our belly filled, Mother told the All Holy why we came.

"I see." Sister Melpha sent me a slightly worried look. We were all sitting at the dinner table with the windows half open to let in the early morning sun. The light made her long golden locks shine. "Do you remember doing anything that might have provoked the curse? Maybe you desecrated a holy place without knowing, or touched a strange object that left you with a foreboding feeling."

It's not a curse! I wanted to say. Having the Sister worried about me for something I know was nothing, especially after she's been so nice to us, made me feel guilty. I hope she could see that so I could put an end to this curse nonsense.

"There is no such thing in Boska Village," Mother answered like she made sure it was this way herself, which I don't doubt it. She turned to me, "Rana do you…"

"Nope, it just appeared someday when I arrived at home, you were there." Quite a shock, that day was, I'd never my mother so terrified.

"Then perhaps it's something intentionally casted," Melpha suggested.

"That's… what I'm afraid of." Mother closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have… enemies, of my past, some still alive today. There haven't been any attempts on my life for years… But maybe."

"I understand." The nun said, then turned to me, smiled and offered her hand. I blinked at it a bit confused, and after a minute of silence, I laid mine over hers.

We stayed like that for a few moments, with me feeling her soft hand over my thickening one; she didn't have the hands of a warrior.

Soon, she moved again, drawing my attention.

"I don't feel any malignant energy, and your body doesn't carry any unholy marks…" She looked at me deep in the eyes. "You said you can control it."

"Yeah… well not exactly control it, more like activate and deactivate it whenever I want…" I was kinda hoping I learn to control it now that my mother was ok in helping me with the side-effects, but I didn't find the time to train it yet.

The busty Sister's brows furrowed "That's very odd for a curse. Can you show me?"

Oh boy, here we go. I look at Mother to get her opinion on the matter and saw her wearing the look that every mother gets when her child is being exanimate by a skilled doctor. She would do whatever Sister Melpha asked in this situation.

"Alright." I signed and stood for the table. The nun's eyes followed behind and they became wide as plates when I took my dress off.

"E-Eh!" She sputtered, her whole face red and cute. Her reaction became even cuter when her glance drops to what was hanging between my legs. "D-D-Dear Lord!"

Not wanting to explain myself, I flipped the switch before the question could come.

My heart thumped, my belly flipped, and an eruption of pure energy spread across my limbs.

Here. We. Go.

-0-0-0-

The wooden chair hit the floor with a thud as the All-Holy hastily stood to her feet.

Where every person's first instinct would be to kneel, where every women's first instinct would be to gape, Melpha's first instinct was to _help the child who just went through a violent bodily transformation._

"Rana!" She shouted, her hands inches away from the behemoth that now stood on the room, her mind subconsciously appreciating the heat he was emitting "Are you ok!? Do you feel any pain!? Can you speak!?" She hovered her hands over his warm, sun-kissed skin, afraid the new form would badly to foreigner touch.

"Ohja Ohja, I am perfectly fine Sister." The striking baritone made her heart flutter in relief. He can talk, that's a good sign, an excellent sign, it meant his mind was not affected, or at least not completely affected. "I always feel better than ever in this form." He said, flexing his new muscles.

Melpha's eyes traveled across Rana's new body, exanimating every inch of the sturdy frame. They passed over the wide pectoral that looked to have been sculpted out of boulders, lowered down to the shapely abs chiseled like copper mountains, and noticed how the tanned skin seems to stretch over every slight definition.

Her eyes wandered lower…

The nun noisily gulped, the vision burned into her mind for the rest of her days. This wasn't the first she had seen male genitalia, she did study anatomy during her training, and had come face to face with the visage of a bare human male any times on the field, but this was the only one whose mere sight set her body ablaze. She honestly couldn't keep her eyes from drinking it in, couldn't stop admiring it's gorgeous form, how something so primal could have such elegant beauty, how something so brutal could be so appealing.

She gulped again; her mouth couldn't stop watering it seems, her habit never felt so constrictive-

"Rana, cover yourself! You stand before the All-Holy!" The other woman in the room sternly chastised her clueless son.

"Ohja?" The boy in a man's body looked down at his naked self. "Ah, sorry mother, little things like that don't seem that important when I'm like that."

He quickly wrapped his dress around his hips, using it as an improvised kilt. It wasn't very efficient, but it covered the essential.

The lack of the visage broke the nun out of the spell. She did an excellent job recovering her composure, but if one would look her bodysuit right now they would notice how remarkably transparent it was.

"Right." Melpha took a deep breath and let her training take over, with a brief visualization of a set of mental triggers that have been carved into her mind by the teachings sect, her thoughts became a lot more focused and unyielding, losing some of the connection it had with her burning body.

God, she can't believe she reacted like in front of her saviors, and to a young boy no less! It's been a while she's been through the purification rituals; she made a mental note to enforce the seal over her carnal desires as soon as she can.

But first, to the matter at hand.

"The Mark of the Berserker." She said, drawing in her knowledge acquired from years of studies.

"I thought that too," Cattleya commented on the side, Melpha turned to the woman; she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "But he didn't lose his mind… or has tried to ravage any female nearly. It doesn't fit."

"Hohoho, so that's the curse's name." Rana placed his hand on his perfectly sculpted chin. "It's been compared a lot to my situation, it's nice to finally have a name for it."

"This is a rather… odd version of the curse I have to admit." Melpha pressed on her theory. "There are instances, very rare instances of a miscasted curse turning beneficial to its recipients. And giving the power granted by the Mark of Berserker, it's easy to see how it could become a blessing." She'd never seen it, of course, only read about it in the deepest part of the Holy Library during her days as a humble acolyte, but everything fits; the transformation, the strength, the appearances, the only missing parts were what made it a curse in the first place: the loss of self, the unquenchable lust, and animalistic rage.

"… I never heard about that." Cattleya said.

"It's not widely known. Only dedicated scholars and trained curser breakers actively study cases like this. They are supposed to be a one in a million chance, I only ever read…" Melpha finally placed her hand on Rana's skin… her fingers seem to tingle in delight. Oh lord almighty! Why did her seal choose now of all times to start loosening!?

"So it's all good then!" Rana smiled, he liked the way this conversation was going, he only needs the nun to declare his power safe and he'd be free to play around with them for as long he wanted. "If it brings nothing but benefits I see no reason why we should get rid of it!"

Melpha shook her head, her eyes slightly downward. "That might be the case if you had only the strength the curse brings but…"

"I knew it." Cattleya signed as the nun confirmed her feelings. A shame, really, she had started to see how powerful of a tool the curse could've been for her son.

"What?" Rana moved his eyes from the busty nun to his mother then back again. "Am I missing something? What it is?"

Melpha sighed. "It's your transformation. It's… How do I put it…"

"Terrifying." Cattleya stepped in. "Rana, when you transform, you don't do it in a flash of light, your body stretch, twist, and bulge until you… fill up to your new size, it's… very distressing to see when you not used… I-I thought I was losing you, the first time it happened."

…Oh, that… Rana blinked at this realization, he did imagine something like that happened because he didn't exactly go from girly boi to incredible hunk in a single second, but he didn't consider how his transformation might look like to other people.

"This still a curse. I can't imagine the toll such intense transformation must take on your body." Melpha continued. "We're lucky you didn't die from the shock! Disregarding the arcane aspect, the stress it'd put in your organs alone would-"

"I feel fine." Rana defended himself, it's frustrating because they're off the mark, _way _off the mark and he knew that! But he couldn't really make a case based on his 'feelings' no matter supernatural he claims they are. "I always feel fine, before, during and after the usage, nothing bad happens after it-"

"That is not true Rana. You go through a horrible period of pain afterward." Rana sent an accusatory glare to his traitorous mother; he couldn't believe she would tattle that, knowing the nature of the pain and her own involvement in its relief.

"See?" Melpa insisted worryingly, Rana finally noticed that she was a lot closer than before. "Please sweet Rana, we can't take something like that lightly, especially with your health at stake!"

Rana looked at the nun's sky blue eyes and felt a headache coming, while they were full of kindness and consideration, he had a feeling that for this matter she'd be as difficult to convince as his mother.

Goddamn, suborn women! Why does he always have to deal with them!?

"Urggg, fine!" Rana grumbled like a child he was. He'd play along for now until he finds a way to convince her that his power isn't a curse.

"Excellent!" Melpha chirped with a happy clap. "The purification ritual for the Mark of Berserker is remarkably simple, though a little extensive. If we start immediately we should be done by nightfall-Ah!" The nun blinked and turned toward the blacksmith. "With your permission of course."

"Your holiness. That you taking your time to heal my son, honor and humble me tremendously. Of course, you have my permission, for I know he will be in no better hands." Cattleya bowed, her voice dripping in relief. Her son will be ok, his body won't be in the risk of collapsing anymore. Yes, she felt nothing but relief, deep relief, only relief… the disappointment was just a trick of her tired mind.

…

… And besides, just because her son will not require her 'help' anymore doesn't mean they should stop. They already trailed this far into the taboo road she might as well tutor him in the ways of a man, she was a devoted mother after all, and she was sure heaven wouldn't mind if they never actualize the forbidden deed.

Melpha smile brightly, "Thank you for your vow of confidence. You have my word before the Lord and all his angelic legions, that I will do everything within my power to treat your son's condition."

Cattleya matched her smile and bowed again, she couldn't believe the kindness the All-holy was showing them, to dedicate a day of her no doubt busy schedule only to treat her beloved son… she couldn't be more grateful.

She couldn't help but feel a tad apprehensive when the beautiful nun buried her son's muscular arm in her larger bust and enthusiastically led him away.

-0-0-0-

Rana's eyes twitched as he looked around the candlelit room.

Seriously, is this cathedral a castle or something!? It even has an underground dungeon.

"It looks like a torture room." He commented out loud. To be fair it was too hygienic to be a torture room, but the straps on the chair and the weird instrument in the walls gave it a pretty haunting air.

"Eh! N-No at all." Melpha blushed as she looked around and realized what it might look like. "T-This is- Some exorcism requires a lot of holy tools to- And, and sometime the afflicted is too violent for their own good, they might hurt themselves or the staff," She wiggled her hands around as she talked, how cute. "It- it won't be needed in your case…" She avoided his gaze. "maybe..."

"You gonna stick that metal cross in me?" Rana joked, pointing to one of the instruments.

"Ahh, no, no I'd never- I meant, it'd be safer to strap you on the chair. Hum, T-The curse might fully active in the purification process." She signaled to the chair helplessly, acutely aware of his perfect blue eyes over her.

She was starting to get used to his form, but being alone with him was an entirely different experience.

"Well, let's not delay it any further." Saying that Rana dropped his muscular form on the chair in the center of the room, the straps immediately warped themselves around his wrists and ankles. He gazed the leather cuffs curiously.

They were automatic, neat.

"Right," Melpha disappeared behind him. He was starting to get worried when he felt a soft fabric being draped over his head and shoulders, falling over his body.

"Oh Lord, Bless this afflicted child who comes before thee…" The busty nun chanted as she circled around and started to close the cloak-like fabric, leaving only a window for his face.

Rana's cocked his eyebrow at her; the nun blinked then blushed due to their proximity.

"A-Ah" She stepped back. "This is help channel the blessings and-hum."

She turned until he couldn't see her and put her hands over her fuming cheeks. C-Come on now get it together Melpha! You're acting like a novice just out of the convent! This isn't the first time you dealt with attractive men… with chiseled bodies… and the deepest of blue eyes.

"Are you well, sister?"

"Y-Yes!" She chirped, "I-I'll start the procedure now!"

With a deep breath she pulled the exercises from her training again, it took longer this time but she managed to calm down and sunk to her knees in front of the bound man.

_"In the Name of the Father,_

_and of the sons and daughters,_

_and of the angelic legions._

_Amen._

_Most glorious Princess of the Heavenly Armies,_

_holy Nulliel the Archangel,_

_defend us in our battle against corruption and vices,_

_against the touch of the world of darkness,_

_against the spirits of wickedness in the high places."_

_Come to the assistance of men whom God has created to His likeness_

_and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devils._

_The Holy Church venerates you as her guardian and protector;_

_to you, the Lord has entrusted the souls of the redeemed to be led into heaven._

_Pray therefore the God of Peace to crush Evil beneath our feet,_

_so that it may no longer retain men captive and do injury to the cause._

_Offer our prayers to the Most High,_

_that without delay they may draw His mercy down upon us;_

_take hold of "the dragon, the old serpent, which is the mark of the world below,"_

_bind it and cast it into the bottomless pit_

_so that it may no longer seduce the nations._

_Amen."_

There was a shift in the air, a slight pressure brought by the beautiful and hypnotic cadence. For Rana, it felt like the world suddenly closed over him, and his body began consuming it.

Editable air again? He looked down to his bound hand that was poking from the white cloak; there was a faint discoloration in the air around it.

"Um, Sister I'm starting to have seconds-"

The All-Holy snapped her eyes opened her eyes and threw her upper body back, her arms meeting the ground to supporter her while her legs perked up, and spread wide open. Rana's words were obliterated as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

C-Camel toe! Big, fat, incredibly defined camel toe! A-And it was started to shine for some reason!

_"Holy Pose: __**Purification!"**_

An _avalanche_ of _**something**_ hit Rana with an almost physical impact. He felt it wash over his entire body then suddenly swirl to his core. It wasn't like before when he was on the sidelines. This time he was in the center of the blast and _none_ of it was being wasted.

"H-Hum." Rana felt like he would burb, "What the- Wait are you _posing!?_ Did you just used your magic by-"

Once again his words were robbed from him, this time by a large, shapely ass clad in a half see-thought bodysuit being perked up in a fluid movement.

_"Holy Pose: __**Blessing!"**_

The avalanche came once again, shaking him to his core, but this time it not only swirl towards his center, but significant part of it went to his quickly stiffing erection.

Rana blinked down at his dick. It was forming an angry bulged in the holy material Melpha had draped over him. Then, he looked at the nun again, who already changed to another sacred position that lewdly displayed her womanly curves.

Oh boy, he had a bad feeling about this.

_"Holy Pose: __**Crush Evil!"**_

-0-0-0-

How long was she been there? Channeling holy power into her stances from beyond, chanting prayers and sacred verses for a curse that won't budge?

Melpha felt her undergarments cling to her sweaty form like a second skin, she felt her muscles ache in protest as she held the tension to maintain the appropriate flow of energy, she felt herself dripping in the most shameful way by the _look_ she was receiving.

Something in the back of her mind told her to stop, told her that this approach wasn't working and that she should try something else… but the sheer persistence kept her going.

She throws her head back, her arm going to the underside of her breasts as her legs spread around a tensed backward, her free hand moving the flowing end of her habit to the side to reveal her pelvis.  
_  
"Holy Pose: __**Repel!"**_

Ahhhh~ the eyes again, she could feel it on her vulgarity, it feeds the fire burning inside. Her legs trembled as she tried to maintain the pose, struggling to be a door to the heavy influence upon the world.

She… She… She has to concentrate, s-she had a curse to break!

Yet all she felt were the looks, _drinking_ her in.

The nun made a strangled sound with the back of her throat, for the first time since she started she didn't take another pose, instead, she stood with her back to Rana trying to control her panting and cool herself off.

This was the stronger iteration of the curse she'd ever seen. If this kept up she might have no choice but to take him to…

No, Rana and his Mother saved her life, she owns them to try everything she could before trying more… drastic measures.

She has to up her efforts, throw in everything she got! So she began working on her habit.

The light blue fabric fell on the ground, not a minute later. Melpha stood still, draped only in her drenched bodysuit that clung to her prodigious silhouette and hid _nothing_ from the leering eyes.

The tension on the air only grew, like all the air in the world had concentrated in a single point and now was threatening to explode

Her legs spread to shoulder length again like they did so many times this afternoon. She lets out a deep breath and then bent her upper body over until her head was almost touching the floor. The spread palm of her hand coming before her.

_"Holy Pose: __**God's W… Ah… **__Ah_ …Ah."

She could see him.

The upside down look did nothing to hide how… imposing he seemed. Sitting there in the fading candlelight, with a silk cloak draped over him, casting a deep shadow over his entire form. She could barely see the contours of the powerful muscles rumbling up and down with each slow breath, but his eyes… two bright spots that cut through the shadows in a deep, pink light couldn't be ignored.

Her body trembled as her immediate thoughts came to a brief halt.

_Everything_ felt more sensitive; the warmth of the candles, the thump of her heart, the new drops of arousal being absolved by her bodysuit, making her pelvic area even more transparent.

She doesn't know what came to herself when she let her hands break for the exhaustively-practiced pose. Her dainty fingers came to lie on the humid fabric on her legs, leaving a fiery trail as they went up.

Her fingers soon, sunk on the soft flesh on her large rear. Melpha wasn't the kind of woman who touches place like that for any purpose other than cleaning, but now she couldn't help it, her skin was so sensitive that every touch was a delight. She tested that by grasping a handful of her own flesh, the feelings caused made she let out a soft moan.

Her… core was even hotter now, she could feel it molding the fabric, she could feel it… spreading. Her eyes widened in realization; her most normally unseen lower lips were being spread like a sinful woman, it was so, _so_ shameful… yet so exciting at the same time.

_*Snap!* _

The sound brought her wandering mind back to reality and made her realize what she was doing… and the audience she had.

She yelped, her legs folding in surprise until her cushioned behind met the cold floor. She squeaked by the sensations the impact provoked, suffering a shiver that made her sat up straight and look at the slightly ajar door before her.

Melpha heard the following snaps; in her mind, she could perfectly visualize the leather straps blessed with twenty-three verses of the holy book, strong enough to hold all but the highest of demons, snapping before the casual movements of a much greater force. Her heart quickened as he heard the steps approaching, she was mewing with each breath as the long shadow loomed over her.

The curse, the curse has overtaken him, Melpha tried to get her trembling body to move, she has to…

**"Sister."** A low, heavy bass echoed.

"Eh?" Melpha blinked, he can still talk?  
**  
"Look at what you did, Sister."**

She looked.

It was right above her face, close enough for her to feel its volcanic warmth. The gorgeous example of male anatomy that captivated her so much, now stood proudly in a mast of pure masculine power, pointing at the sky with an unyielding fervor while its veiny staff pulsed beneath.

This close, it seemed as long and thick as her arm. It's was a daunting thing to see, and for that, she couldn't take her eyes away from it.

"You will take responsibility for it."

"Y-yes!" Melpha caught herself squeaking. "I-I mean, I can't I…" It was so close, the vision made her seem lightheaded, but she shouldn't, she couldn't... "I took a vow." She said, more to herself; the reminder gave her strength to take her eyes from it, trailing up the valley of muscle to his face. "I… What?"

What… was that?

What was she seeing?

There was a... aura, a colorless distortion around Rana, she didn't know what it was but-

Her eyes widened as the distortion began to take form, slowly spreading out from his back and reflecting the lights of the candles into dozens of different colors.

Wings, multicolored, ethereal wings formed from nothing, they looked like the stained glass of a divine cathedral, shining a faint, enchanting light that reached her very soul.

This… she could feel it now, feel what was surrounding Rana, what was coming from him. An energy beyond mortal grasp, she used her body to channel it into this world many times before, there was no way she would mistake this feeling.

"Holy energy," Melpha whispered, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Rana you… it all makes sense now. Oh, how could I've been so foolish?"

A mortal touched by Gods and his angels, one didn't act like a beacon to divine energy, but radiated it themselves, a God's chosen.

A Saint.

A deep rumble reverberated across the room, Melpha's felt sizable finger griping her head; she looked at the intense blue eyes, which were glowing in a heavenly pink glow. "Sister… takes responsibility." She felt herself being pulled.

Her nostril flared as her face met the hottest spot in the room, the musk sent her eyes rolling back. A deep hum purred out of her throat as she nuzzled the point where the base of the shaft and the heavy ballsack met.

"Ah…Ah… I shouldn't…" She mumbled as her lips plucked to lay a kiss in the throbbing warmth. "I'm not allowed…" She whispered as the tip of her tongue slid outside and entered in contact with the dark flesh, the taste made her hips bulk under her. "But… But… Rana is a Saint… Lord Saint..." Melpha let out a deep moan as the musk began to overtake her senses, unseen to all; a faint, pink glow shone in her eyes. "Yes~"

Her tongue fully slid out, pressing against the wonderfully sharp taste of the mass of the ballsack before going up the shaft in a long, went, lick.

"Mmmm." Melpha retreated the tongue back to her mouth to enjoy the preserved the taste, her whole self was trembling just for that, her mouth and lips felt cold and needy as they lost contact with the new object of her adoration. She blinked, focusing her eyes in the angry helmet she was now positioned before.

She kissed it, a kiss once reserved from the love of her life, her trembling hand came to rest in the powerful thighs as the hands on her head pulled her closer until the thing slid into her mouth.

Droll and precum gathered on the corners of her mouth as her jaw was forced open to accommodate the intruder, the taste was incense before but now it didn't even let her think, it was like each slow millimeter that went inside double the weight of the pressure in her belly, of the warm in her center, of the curl on her toes… She never felt so…

In the next moment, Rana didn't have to pull her anymore.

Melpha groaned as the cock the back of her mouth, unknowingly causing an animalistic one above that was quickly suppressed. Amazing… she barely managed to take the head; the base seemed so far away from her perspective. Her jaw ached, reminding that it's already incredible for her inexperience mouth to manage to cover the mighty girth in the first place.

She closed her tearful eyes trying to invoke furtive gossips of her long past, before her libido was sealed and she dreamed silly ideas of escaping. She tried to decide what to do next using the stories of the darest novices as a reference; it was her duty to pleasure the Saint to the best of her ability.

Yes… The Saint…

_Lord Saint~_

Suddenly, the muscles on her neck relaxed in an almost supernatural matter, allowing the holy member to break through her once gagging entrance into the warm folds of her throat. The triumphant groan above made her feel more accomplished than anything she'd ever done in life.

In that moment, Melpha understood the great truth that has been staring at her face the whole time.

Rana wasn't cursed, he was blessed… He was blessed with Sainthood… He is the Saint, chosen by God, the first saint since Alicia the first queen… And she was the All-Holy, She and the rest of the church, are an instrument of the Saint for his holy mission, whatever it may be.

_Lord Saint's instrument~. _

The pressure in her belly started to unveil as her throat accepted more and more of the Saintly rod.

"STOP!"

Suddenly, there was a push and Melpha fell backward, her mouth unbearably cold and empty.

She looked up to see the red-faced form of Cattleya the Giant Slayer, hovering protectively before her son.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this, your holiness!?" She was panting, Melpha didn't know if it was because of anger or something else. "I-I'm not familiar with the church methods but I sure it doesn't require you to do _that!"_

As she said that, the dark, shadowed mountain standing behind her reach out.

"Ah!" Cattleya cried out as she was pulled back into warm, wonderfully hard muscles. "Rana, what-_Hng!"_ She felt an arm snake up between her sensitive breasts to grab hold of her chin, while the other moved _down._ "Wait! Rana, we can't-_Mnnh!"_ the powerful woman let out a surprisingly submissive mewl as she was pulled to a kiss.

Melpha blinked at first, her clouded mind taking a second to process what she was seeing, then she gasped as she caught the vision of tongues tangling from the mother and son's connected lips, and the woman's body began to squirm before his touches.

"Ah-Rana-No no not now…" The All-Holy heard from the incestuous embrace, "Mm-The All-Holy… we can let her know… This is not allowed-Uhn~" her eyes widened and she brought her hands before her mouth as she saw the Mother's legs trembling open to show the son's burly fingers invading her most precious entrance, the vision was impossible to look away from. _"Nooo~."_

This was a… dangerously erotic scene, the way only something so forbidden would.

The Son knelt to the floor, somehow that only accentuated how tall he was rather than making him seem smaller, the mother was trapped in his embrace, her pale-skinned form contrasting deeply against the deeply tanned one holding her. Larger powerful hands playing with the most private parts of her body, exposing it to their witness, her own hands scratched her prison in a weak attempt to escape. The woman's head was bent back, her full lips being relentlessly assaulted by the ones above her. Cattleya was a large woman, but she seemed puny in her son's arms.

Melpha didn't know what to think. This was wrong, this was wrong in so many levels. You shouldn't engage with intimate relations with your closest kin, this was common knowledge even without being stated in the holy book. Those who do that are the worst kind of lustful sinner.

Yet. Why this sinful vision captivated her so?

"R-Rana-HugnMMMMH!" Having an audience proved to be more stimulating than Cattleya expected, and her body rocked with her first orgasm. Rana, who has become familiar with his mother's body over this past month, was quick to turn this weak orgasm into a moderate one.

A few drops of female arousal was able to hit the cheek of a conflicted Melpha, she blinked away her piety for a brief second, eyeing the scene without judgment for the first time.

She saw two sweaty bodies locked in a passionate kiss, the loving caresses quickly restarting after a brief moment of respite, for the first time the Mother didn't seem to mind the audience, the orgasm having knocking away the image of her religious leaders for a few seconds, for the first time she passionately and hungrily reciprocated her son's love.

Love.

Ethereal wings were folded over them.

… Tears trailed down Melpha's face, once again, she lost sight of what was important.

"GAH! W-Wait!" Suddenly Cattleya's purple apron was ripped from her body, the connected underwear going with it. As her succulent assets bounced to her son's eager touches, his intentions became clear.

"Rana sweetie, I already said we can't, remember? Sweetie? Can you understand me?" A heavy buff of hot air was her only answer.

Without the wonderfully distracting assault to her lips, Cattleya finally noticed her son's eyes and the bright pink glow in them.

She lowered her head, her neck aching for spending too long in an upward position, she caught the sight of the All-Holy, she seems to be praying… and watching them with a scary intensity.

"The curse-"

It was all she managed to let out before her son's colossal shape pinned her against the cold stone floor. Her body lit up like a forest fire by his actions; she always liked the feeling of being overpowered, but there were so few men…

She shook these thoughts away and tried to keep her traitorous hips from bunking against his insistence. She could feel him humping mindlessly against her hips; his huge, manly rob sliding over her sweating skin, leaving tingling trails on its wake as its search for something to _fuck._ She knew it wouldn't take long for it to find it.

She tried to raise her herself but she couldn't, a pair of muscular arms pinned her own, folding them closer to her body was the embrace tightened. A continent of pure muscle pressed her back, and for the first time she realized how _lager_ her son was.

Rana always grows taller than her when he activates the curse, but now their size difference is enormous, the way he could lay over her entire form and have room to spare was proof of it. It felt like an honest-to-god Minotaur was pinned her, and she speaks from experience.

_'The curse,'_ she realized, _'the curse must be reacting to the All-holy's treatment.'_

_The All-Holy!_

"Your Holiness quick! I-If we don't do something the curse will-"

"This alright!" Melpha said suddenly, her tone of voice kind and rich on caring, a wide, lovely smile framed her lips. That together with her tearful eyes, charming blush, and interlined fingers made her the picture of fulfilling piety. "I see things clearly now. Truly Saints are the beings more in line with God's will, if it wasn't for Saint Rana's action I'd have committed a huge mistake." Her shining, sky blue eyes met Cattleya's dark blue ones. "I, as the All-Holy, and leader of the Angelic Golden Union sect of the Church of the Lord, Hereby recognize the union between Saint Rana and The Blacksmith Cattleya, the bearer of the Saint's love. From this day forward she shall be known as her rightful title of 'Holy Mother' may the Lord bless this union for ages to come."

The nun's words were enchanting as they were confusing, Cattleya wasn't in the state of mind to catch everything she said, but she managed to progress the important things.  
_  
'W-What was that marriage sounding declaration!?'_ Her thoughts tangled in her head, _'And what was that about that Saint!? What is going on?!'_

A long moan was yanked from her throat as she felt a long length being dragged against her clit, her pump thighs immediately closed on her son's member as they did on numerous occasions over these short few days. She felt the burly meat rod, blazing against her belly, bigger than it ever was before. Her son let out an almost relieved grunt as he finally feels something wrapping over his penis, and started to hump against it with wild enthusiasm.

Cattleya's body shook by the strength of the humps, making her squirm under the prison of warm muscles that seems to become more constrictive by the minute. Her mind wavered as the electroshocks caused by the friction began to reverberate across her body.

_'T-This is good'_ she found herself thinking, _'He doesn't seem to notice the difference, maybe if we keep up like this, we'll still be able to come out of this as mother and son.' _

Soft moans escape from her with each push. Her thighs trembled against the burning flesh forcing itself between then, her moist entrance quivered by the punished delivered over her swollen clit. She closed her eyes, feeling her son's shape molding against her belly.

She was feeling good. God, she was feeling so good. Ever since Rana developed the habit of _fucking her thighs_ it had became their favorite thing to do together. Grated, they hasn't been doing that for long, but she could honestly say she loves it, she loves feeling her son's large and thick length molded against her body, she loves the way he moaned and fiddle but his hips pistoned firmly like a true man, she loves his explosive finishes and the way they covered her belly with his thick, white seed. In fact, having her son's seed over any part of her body was _exhilarating._

But now he was in his cursed form, they had never done anything in his cursed form before, and Cattleya had a sharp remember of the type of man she liked. Powerful, burly limbs holding her down, a mass of muscles waving gravely with the steady breaths above, and the hard, thick _cock_, pressing itself against her, teasing what could be and yet slowly driving her crazy with what it is.

And most exciting of all; this was Rana, this was her son, this was his strength, his muscles, and his penis. The knowledge of that stroke her fires like never before.

"… For the grand lights of heaven fell upon these two souls who are meant to be one…"

The All-holy… Cattleya forgot she was there, she was still praying it seems- Wait, is she touching herself?

What did she say again, about their union?

…

Something broke.

"R-Rana," Cattleya called through her moans and braced herself for the bravest thing she would ever do. "A-A little higher sweetie. You missed the mark…. Just… a little higher."

The low grunt told her that her son somehow heard her words through the cursed-induced cloud in his mind. It made sense that he would; he has wanted this badly, Cattleya knew that, but couldn't match his feeling without consequences.

Consequences that quickly became insignificant.

A burly hand left her arm as the humping paused, she felt her beloved son reeling back and taking aim, his oversized cockhead meting her burning core. Cattleya took a deep breath in preparation for the road they were about to cross.

She was… unprepared, and certainly underestimated the animalistic instincts her son was lost into. That was the last thing she managed to think before her mind turned to mush as her son hilted his brutal-sized cock into her folds.

Cattleya's spine bent into a stiff arc while her mouth opened in a silent scream. She was no strange to dicks, female adventures rarely are; all you need it one stroke of bad luck and you find yourself having to outfuck a monster that managed to overpower you or buy time to let the rest of your party finish it, not only that but she had a few lovers on her days, before she settled down. But this dick, _her son's_ dick was something else.

She was a virgin again as his thickness spread her velvet depths, a messy, squirty virgin who's being fucked by the love of her life, on her birthday, under a meteor shower, laying in a field of flowers, while her hated rival in love watched enviously at the distance. She was in the apex of ecstasy, brought there by a blissful impalement and a crushing weight on top of her.

She didn't know how much she managed to take in or how much her son was enjoying it; Cattleya didn't know much of anything with this cock buried inside her pussy.

She thought it was the most pleasure she was capable of having, and then her son proceeded to prove her wrong.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, OHHHHH!" The Giant Slayer's voice finally manifested itself was the giant inside her began to _move._ He pulled back her clinging insides each time he moved back and pushed more and more of his length as he moved back in. Cattleya's lived for this back and forths, her legs tensing, and spreading outward as an orgasm and several more were yanked from her, through all of that the growing thrust kept getting quicker and more frenetic.

The wet sound of flesh meeting flesh resonated in conjunction with the Mother's tangled wails and gasps as her son went deeper inside her. The boy shaped like a man roared like a beast, finally pushing his entire length in his mother hungry hole. The sensations his mother's coiling walls milking him finally managed to break the last bit of restraint he had.

He knocked his mother's voice again as he proceeded to_ hammer_ her insides.

By that point, the sounds of incestuous passion had overtaken Melpha's prayers, not that the nun herself was doing any better with this kind of sensorial stimulation before her.

Her words came out as jabbering moans as she watched the most intense scene she ever saw. She watched as the son's handsome featured twisted into that of an fierce effort. With a last thrust, he froze his mother's gaping expression into one that could only be described as silly, as he poured his ropes and ropes of his seed inside her, leaving his contribution to the growing puddle beneath them was it inevitably overflowed. To Melpha eternal shame, she watched all of that with her finger dancing over the mold of her moistly flower, harnessing dirty sensations from such pure scene.

"Oh, Oh Lord Saint." She moaned as the Holy Mother's body fell twitchingly limp to the floor, and the son began to stand. "Forgive your humble servant who delivered dark pleasures from your holy actions…" She gulped as she saw the glistening Saintly length sliding out of the Holy Mother's hole. "E-Even now I'm afflicted with forbidden desires! Oh, I do not deserve my title."

**"More…"**

"Eh?"

Melpha saw the great Saint of their generation taking a step over his prone mother; his manly rob bouncing and shaking powerfully, still drenched in incestuous fluid.

**"More."**

Happiness, relief, piety, and slight apprehension bubbled on the All Holy shapely breast. He couldn't mean doing… That.

"I-I… M-My lord I-I sorry but I can't! I took my…" He loomed over her, his musk made her mind swim. "Vows?"

_**"More."**_ He mumbled more intensely as before, his burly hands grabbed her on her ribs and lifted her up like a child.

Looking deep inside the bright pink glow of his eyes. Melpha realized this was God's will.

"Yes…" Her lips arched into a piteous smile. "Please my lord, use this body as you see fit_GUH!"_

He has lowered her onto his holy instrument, the mere contact between it's might crown and her covered entrance was enough to make her whole body shiver.

"Ah… Ah… My lord, I can't… I'm still wearing-" She gasped loudly as the pressure on her loins spread her lips to what seemed like their maximum. Her bodysuit around the area began to tighten as the fabric started to slide in.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, my lord please wait! I need-"

_*Rippppppp*_

Melpha's world became white.

Rana grunted deeply, finally feeling the sensation of tightness and warmth enveloping the head of his needy cock, he shifted the hold of the trembling woman in his arms and pushed himself deeper.

An orchestra of strangled sounds came out of Melpha's mouth as Rana violated her virgin walls. She was having trouble moving, talking, thinking or taking action in any way, only capable of reacting to what her body was being subjected too. Pain and Pleasured swilled into an indistinguishable storm of sensations.

Rana grunted, the walls around him painfully tight around his member, giving their first visitor a memorable welcome. He pushed Melpha's back against the wall, and with the new leverage, could properly thrust inside the quivering hole.

Melpha's eyes rolled back, her mouth gasping in synchrony to the saint's pushes her body tensing and relaxing in an attempt to accommodate the Saintly invader. The mural of sweaty muscles dragged over the soft curves of her front, she unconsciously latched on whatever she could grab. Soon she stopped having a defined feeling on her pelvis area; all became a shapeless mass of blazing sensations that overstimulated her every nerve.

With a last grunt and a passion-filled cry, Rana hilted himself entirely in the previously virgin woman, exploding Melpha's world a second time. She coiled and spasmed around him, her face unconsciously twisting into a goofy smile as the pleasure began to win over pain.

"Oh..Oh GARH!" All semblance of conscious thought fades way with Rana's initial thrusts. Her virgin mind and body finally overloading as she passes out into rose-tinted dreams, leaving her body at the capable hands of her lover.

Rana's thrusted and thrusted and thrusted again into the wonderful warmth and snake-like tightness, the loving sounds and twitches he produced in the warm body on his arms, they encouraged him to go further. Finding a nice rhythm to her constantly climaxing depth, a pummeling her nice and hard until he reached his own.

Only then, after two powerful orgasms that filled two virile wombs to the brim, Rana's mind_ began _to clear up.

_And he was a very happy boy._

How couldn't he be, with a pretty lady on his arms letting out such lovely sounds, and making his penis feel sooo good. She was a little limp for his tastes and clearly looked funny all messed out like that.

He slowed down to inspect her tear filled face and broken, droll covered smiled. Even like that she was very pretty, and pretty ladies deserved kisses, so he gave her one.

Having to bent awkwardly due to the difference in their size, his eyes caught the unconscious nun's massive breasts, second only to his mothers. They looked far to conceived in the transparent fabric they're were trapped in.

So he hilted his length into the nun's again, making her woke up momentarily to let out a loud wail as the last remains of her precious virginity were properly violated out of her before rolling back to sleep again. Pressing her on the wall, he took a hand from her side, not noticing the purple bruise it left, and ripped out the fabric over her chest.

Rana smiled. Boobs, he loved boobs, always did, especially when they bounced like that. He was really good at playing with them, his mother said so, and this lady's had a pair of really attractive ones, definitely worth a fondle or two.

Then, he heard a soft, tired moan behind him. His eyes widened as he recognized it.

Mother!

He remembered what they did, her large, but very soft body wiggling under him, the melodic sounds she made in her familiar voice, how good she made him feel, and how good he made her feel…

The pretty blonde lady was dropped on the floor, an impressive amount of blood-tinted cum immediately poured from her abused pussy. She slid to the side with a moan, her nerves currently incapable of registering anything other than pleasure.

Rana swore to come back and make her feel good again later. Right now, his mother came first.

"Uugg, W-what." His beautiful mother was trying to raise herself with shaky limbs, He enjoyed the way she looked with her hair free and without glasses, he doesn't see her like that very often. "W-What happened?"

"Mooommm" Rana knelt before her, drinking in her gorgeous body baked in soft candle-light, the view of her reddened, cum-filled pussy looked particularly attractive.

"R-Rana, what- Oh… Oh dear." Her big blue eyes started to widen.

"Mommm." Rana slide close to her, she jerked back in surprise, the sudden movement made her shaky arm give up, causing her to fall back. "More mom, let's do it again!'

Thinking remarkably fast she used her hand to cover her son's approaching mouth, she knew she would be done for if kissed right now. "R-Rana wait, hang on a minute. Let mommy think…" He was on top of her against, a really dangerous position, especially now she was lying on her back; she loved having hard, unyielding muscles pressed against her breasts. "Ah… Ah…Rana, listen to me, your curse… Wait- you're smaller."

"Moooommm!" Rana's mumbled happily against her hand. He still enormous, but was nowhere near the mountainous size he was before. "Let dooo itt." He whined insistently, his burly hands grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs far.

"Hngh!" Cattleya was amazed how sensitive her privates were, just the act of being spread send a wave of delight to her spine.

Her mind finally pieced together a clear picture of what had happened, and like a bolt of lightning, she suddenly realized a way to calm her son's curse.

"Y-Yes." She smiled, her duty becoming clear in her mind… along with maybe a little anticipation. "I told you I'd take care of you. didn't I."

Her son's beamed, his ruggedly handsome face looked oddly endearing with the childish smiled, she realized her son wasn't one to act childishly most of the time-

"MMMNNNHHHHH!" Cattleya bit her lip to avoid letting a wail, her tired body tingling from the sensation of her son and she became one again.

Thus, began Cattleya's fierce battle to not lose herself to the pleasure her son's was providing her. It quickly became apparent that chances weren't with her, but she wouldn't give up!

Rana's was having the time of his life. He was happy, his beloved mother's coiling folds were making his penis feel great again, and now he had her bouncy tits to play around with, everything was perfect.

… So he continued to give in to the instincts telling him to _ruin_ these women to any other men, marking them as his own.

He continued to do so for a very long time.

* * *

A/notes:Two things; first; I know Melpha's weapon is a flail and not a nunchako, it just looked like one so I made a joke. you don't need to correct me.

And second for anyone reading without knowing the source material, living weapons are a thing in the Queens Blade's world, they appeared as staffs, or wand/mace, so why not a Lance? And yeah they're usually magical.

One last thing again for who is reading without reading the source. The Queen has a special black ops force that works under her, they are called fangs and they are the bodies of the Assassins the lancer was throwing around, they were tasked with the protection of the very important and very naive and prone to get into trouble religious figure before being killed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Sorry for the delay, been through a violent writer block, my job is snapping all my energy and the baby jesus that lives in my head is trying to talk me into murder. You know, the usual RL bullshit.

Now, a quick retcon; on the last chapter I mentioned an archangel named Justine in Melpha's praying, I meant for that to be the name of the head angel that appears in the city, as people who knows the serie would know, that doesn't fit the name themes of the angels in the series, so I changed it to Nulliel.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The entire world rolled around me.

My breaths were loud and ragged as I tried to synchronize them with my movements. My heart was pounding on my chest in such a way that it affected my focus.

I didn't land on the ground so much as I kick it; briskly changing my trajectory in a way I could thrust my dagger at one of the small openings I managed to find. It was casually deflected before it hit its mark, and my Mother hard knee bury itself in my gut.

"Efficiency, Rana; your attacks lack it." She chastised, "You are a warrior, not an acrobat. Stop trying to add flare."

I didn't bother answering; my heavy panting wouldn't allow it. I just powered through the pain on my belly and jumped at her again, using my twin daggers to poke away at her nigh-impervious guard.

It didn't take long before I was flung away again.

Something I learned pretty quickly during our stay in Gainos; Mother has been holding back on our spars. It made sense really; we were on the road, not only we had to make progress on the day, but we couldn't spend all our energy in training due to the threat of monsters. But now that we're staying in the surprisingly cozy Saint Alicia Cathedral in the glorious city of Gainos, Mother was free to drive me to the brink of exhaustion.

Hehehe, double meaning.

"Less smile, more control!" She shouts as her javelin opens another wound, a swallow thing just severe enough to cause pain. "Your enemies will capitalize on your every mistake!"

Ok, and another reason she might be driving me so hard was my recent near encounter with death, I can see how that might have spooked her.

I parried her next strike, pretending to lose hold of one of my dagger. While it felt to the ground, I trusted my other one, Mother deflected obviously, but while she did so, my foot met the hilt of my falling dagger and kicked it to the target.

The dagger cut through the right side of my mother's apron, releasing the breast held inside. My eyes trailed its pale form as it bounced, and suddenly, my face hit the ground, and a heavy weight dropped on top of me.

"Clever move. You are a clever fighter, my son; it will serve you well in the future… But you're are too virile for your own good." I heard her sighing. She shifted her weight a bit, causing some pleasant popping along my spine. "Honestly, a girl only needs to show you her blossom and you guard just flies open. That's a bad habit to have Rana."

"Not… every girl…" I panted. Is it weird that having my mother sitting on me was turning me on? Or is it because of my weird sexual powers in combination with my now active sex life? "Just… you."

She affectingly bumped her fist on my head. "There is no flattering your way out of this young man. This habit needs to be ironed out immediately." The weight left my back. "Come on now, up! The next round we'll fight naked!"

… Maybe there is something about being _too _excited to fight.

On that very moment, the Cathedral's bells rang, symbolize the end of the midday congregation and the end of our free time.

"Well." Mother let out a breath, the kind that you let out after a good workout, "Tomorrow then." She said, tying the torn parts of her apron together in a quick repair, hiding the awe-inspiring sight as a result.

I forced my body to lay on my back and took a deep breath, letting the ringing of the bells drive me to a pseudo short of meditation where I could focus on the metaphysical… things that flowed inside me.

_Holy Energy_ surged forward. I had more control over it then my cheat power, but couldn't do much more than concentrating on the place I want it to manifest. On this case, I enveloped my entire body with it; manifesting a subtle white aura. It quickly healed the swallow wounds I had on my skin and took away a substantial part of my exhaustion.

The sweat was the only thing that remained from the training. Everything else melted over the soft, warm fuzz that left me feeling giggly.

Not because I just sweep away the signs of a heavy workout just like that, but because I could now do something that I always wanted to do.

Magic

… Well, sort of. Apparently, there was a difference. Melpha tried to explain, but it didn't matter.

I can use it to heal myself, and if I'm very close to someone, I can use it to heal others. Not the kind of magic I was imagining, but at this point I take what I can get.

I'mma white mage.

Still basking in my magical satisfaction, I vigorously jumped to my feet as if to make a point of how energetic I was feeling, and found Mother looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and gave me a predictable answer. "Nothing." That only told me that there was something. "Shall we go? The All-Holy must be waiting for us. We shouldn't keep her waiting." Annnd She still defying Melpha's wishes by calling her formally.

I sighed, Mother still not used being an object of worship bigger than the highest authorities of her religion. I couldn't blame her because even if I was taking it finitely better, it still weirds me out sometimes. She is becoming more and more troubled lately. Especially with Melpha's insistence…

Maybe I'll have to intervene soon.

For now though, I shook these thoughts away and followed my mother through the cathedral courtyard.

"Do you think we can go investigate for the Lancer today? I mean I know Sister Melpha said-"

"Your Holiness, Rana we must address her properly, she's the All-Holy…" Mother said then added under her breath. "Even if she doesn't act like it."

That earned a quiet chuckle from me. I suppose it's difficult to worship the leader of your religion when they act like a faithful servant.

"…I know 'your holiness' said that we shouldn't worry about trivial things like that, but the way I see it; there has been a kidnapping attempt to the All-Holy, people should be more alarmed."

Mother sighed. "Rana… Queen's Blade's years are very complicated, especially in the big cities, and especially in Gainos. People get a lot more boulder and reckless during these times, so attempts like that on important figures are quite common." I heard this response before, and it still boggles my mind. "Besides the All-Holy is under the Queen's protection, and from what I heard about this Queen; the kidnappers won't be troubling anyone, anytime soon."

"If you say so."

Ah, Queen Aldra, I must confess that I never gave a damn about who rules the country; this hardly makes a difference for a relatively isolated place like Boska. But here in Gainos, her name was spoken with reverence, and she's a frequent topic of conversation.

Apparent Queens rarely rules for more than one reign, so when the third Queen'ss Blade comes for Queens like that, people begin to wonder if this will be the year the record will be broken.

I believe the saying is _'The third Blade of a Twice Queen is always the liveliest of them all!' _Basically, it's a way of saying this Queens Blade will be particularly interesting.

Not that this matters for me or my mother, though.

"… I still say we should check on that, just to be sure."

"And I say that while paranoia is important, you should know when to use it." Mother said in a lighter tone.

We moved to the side, between two arcs of stone to let the crowd of the congregation pass. Mother was… not quite hidden, but a bit too guarded. I stood in the open, waving at a few people that moved past to test their reaction, the act made Mother inhale deeply. All I got back way neutral to friendly looks and a few response waves though, no sign of religious adoration here. Mother visibly relaxed after that.

Really, the hot priestess is a bit too babbly when she gets going, but she is not the kind of woman that would break our trust this easily.

I step closer to her.

"Ah!" She gasped quietly and sent me an annoyed look. Once again, I felt a wave of male pride for having pinched _Dat Ass._

"Common mom, you're too tense! Everything is alright, remember?"

"Yes…yes." She said, then smiled. "You're right. We should just…"

"Holy- I mean Mrs. Cattleya, Rana! Salutations!"

The flowing crowd turned to dumbly watch as the All-Holy, the sublime, angelic woman who blessed them with her melodic words, skipped towards us. I'm sure it must have been quite a sight for them.

"Your holiness! Please be more conscious of your status!" Mother rasped quietly.

"Ah." The beautiful priestess just smiled and waved her hands. "Oh it's fine, we're all equal in the eyes of the god. Anyway, I discovered another book about sanctified rituals hidden in the library today. It _must _be a sign!" Melpha's eyes were shining like a child's. "Oh Holy Mo- I mean Mrs. Cattleya, we have to try it please!"

"Alright, alright." Mother looked around fearfully, but the crowd was already moving on, I guess church-goes are used to the All-Holy's quirkiness. "Just keep it down please, remember what we agreed?"

"Of course!" The priestess placed a hand over her impressive chest. "I shall not reveal Lord- I mean Rana's status before he is ready. As per your holy instructions." Her hands then balled into exciting fists. "But if we follow the content of the scriptures maybe he will be ready then. Oh, Holy Mother, please let me try to bring out his potential again."

Mother once again had a troubled expression

"Hey, aren't you forgetting anyone?" I step in.

"Ah!" Melpha gasped. "Forgive me, Lord Saint! I was so-"

"Your Holiness!" Mother scolded.

"Ah, I apologize!"

The bit earned a few chuckles from me. There was no harm done; the people already left.

"So what are we doing today, Melpha?"

The priestess' eyes lit up, while Mother gave me a look.

"Rana…"

"There is no harm if nobody knows about it. Come onnn mom. I wanna use my new powers." I begged like a spoiled child I was.

I did want to test this new holy power… but the biggest reason for me to insist was because of what I suspected this ritual involves, no, what I'm pretty sure it involves; this religion wasn't let me down yet.

Lewd nuns are lewd.

Mother's resolve quickly fell to the might of my puppy dog eyes, naturally.

"Alright." She sighed. "I suppose we could experiment a bit before we start dinner, but nothing too radical, ok? I don't want to repent the incident with the holy needle bed."

"Yes!" Melpha cheered and quickly grabbed my hand. "Lord Saint, this way, please. Ah, Holy Mother I'm sure your presence would only enhance the ritual…"

And with that, we were led inside.

-0-0-0-

A Saint is an individual chosen by the heavens to fulfill a great destiny in the world. Unlike the members of the church, who trains for their entire life to be able to use their bodies as a mere catalyst for the Holy energy to act on the mortal plane, the saints' holy energy come naturally from within themselves, a trait not even the angels have as their holy energy come from the prized holy milk. The last saint who walked on this earth was Alicia the White, who singlehandedly put n end to the Great War that ravaged the lands 120 years ago and was crowned the first queen. Four years later, she would set into motion the mandate from heavens that established the first Queen's Blade.

Until now, all the saints have been females, and all of them had strong ties with heaven.

Not gonna lie, that 'strong ties with heavens' part worries me a bit. I still not sure if I want to affiliate myself with something that is looking more and more like the medieval catholic church.

But! I got to admit their old rituals of sainthoods were making the possibility… tempting.

"Hum, I think you must bring your hips a bit lower, the book says it should be right above her-err his face."

"I see. Like this."

"Yes! That's exactly right."

"Your holiness… This is embarrassing…"

So, sooo tempting…

Melpha had laid me on the stone altar, but before I could start worrying about blood sacrifices, the curvy nun had laid on top of me, her face near my belly and her huge breasts smashed over my bulge. This, by itself, was a very good sign of things to come, but when she worked to fit my mother in; things got really _fun._

Namely, mother was straddling my head, putting my face right beneath her fat, panty-covered pussy.

There was no better place to be.

"Ah… Uh… yes, the positions of deep worship usually are. I forgot you didn't receive priestess training…"

"No, it's alright… It's just, Rana's breaths they are…"

"What should I do?" I asked, even though I don't care about the answer. I already knew what I was going to do and- god, her panty is starting to show a wet mark over the slit.

"Ah you don't have to do anything Lord Saint, this is supposed to be a tuning ritual for the holy energies, you're mostly the receptor… Uh, I didn't know how to integrate you properly Holy Mother. The instructions for another type of ritual were the closest thing I could find."

"It's alright let's just… start this." Wait, is mother… I blew some air from my mouth. She did a little jump.

Hehehe…

"Right, please do as I instructed you Holy Mother, I'll start the praying."

And praying she started, Melpha's voice is very pleasant to the ear, but when she's praying, it's downright magical.

Of course, my undivided attention was on the gorgeous folds before me-which suddenly descended in my direction! Annnd then pulled out at the last inch. I watched it go with wide eyes, and then it came back again.

At the same time, the pressured applied atop my dick shifted into a wavering frequency; it lowered and rose in several intervals. My dick rose up little by little, getting crushed by its pillowed weight again and again. The layers of clothes between my member and that soft pressure were infuriating.

The fold descended from heavens, the fabric moister than before and starting to become see-through. The tip of my nose brush against it as it passed, prompting a shaky rise and a breathless sigh to punctuate the praying, the scent it left behind was just…

What kinda derp ritual it this!? Is it a teasing torture… I can definitely see it as a teasing torture. The thing is; _I'm not tied up._

"Don't move Rana…" There it goes mother displaying her motherly clairvoyance. "Ah… the All-Holy said you shouldn't move… Ah…"

The All-Holy also say you should keep it right above me, and what have you been doing in these last two sways, huh? The wet stop on my nose is incriminatory.

Wait… sways, oh good my mother is swaying her hips over my head! Christ, I can only imagine how hot that must look on the outside.

Two mounts fell over my dick, putting it right between them. I moan like a girl I'm not afraid to admit it. Then, came the pussy and left more of its intoxicatingly sweet smell on my nose.

My struggles to hold it down were fucking heroic, but my caveman instincts couldn't be denied no longer.

My arm snapped up, snaking around my mother's spread thighs while grabbing a substantial amount of meaty hip, bring it down.

"Ahh! N-No Rana, we're in the middle of a-hng!"

Don't care, too busy kissing the beautiful fat pussy, talk to you when I get back from the land of delights.

My hips bunked of course, rasping my angrily covered bulge between the softness. It caused a hiccup in the melodic prayer.

"Mmm, N-No… Stop Rana… We in a church… on an altar…" Mother said with her mouth, yet I had stopped forcing her hips down; all this grinding was on her. "Ooh, we shouldn't…"

My tongue licked like I was a thirsty puppy, I licked all around the wet fabric to get as much of my Mother's taste I possibly could, pulling the fabric from the trembling flesh with my teeth before diving back in.

With the best muscle of my body, I made a pressure massage against the wonderfully plump outer lips, sucked the parted inner ones, and circled around the entrance, to my heart content. My mother's words continued her sweet denials, but her body's reaction showed me her appreciation.

An even warmer softness enveloped my dick- Holy crap that's skin-to-skin contact! My pants are on my ankles now, when did that happen?

I groaned against my mother pussy as I felt a stream of saliva falling over my dick, and the breasts started to work on me. God, Melpha's breasts were unbelievable; they're firmer than my mother's and exerted more pressure.

The mental image of the hot nun slowly fucking her tits using my dick made up for the inexperienced and somewhat dull moments, I started bunking my hips to help her.

Is that part of the ritual? Don't know, don't care.

With mother impatiently grinding her hips down at my mouth, I refocused my attention. Finally pushing my tongue inside her hungry entrance, giving her fat pussy the enthusiastic french kiss it deserved. Mother's throaty moans echoed across the cathedral.

My tongue started to fight the muscles in my Mother's inner walls to press her sweet buttons. Meanwhile, another softer tongue started timidly dabbling in the head of my dick each time it appeared from the soft globes.

"No… H-he likes… Like this." I heard my mother passionate moans. Suddenly her pussy popped out of my ranger as her bents forward, her shapely body stretching out across mine, feels like she got rid of her apron sometime during the ritual.

I was going to groan for the lack of pussy, but a moan was yanked out of me instead. Two mouths, there are two mouths on my dick!

The breasts were gone, which was regrettable. But I understand how awkward the position could be, plus it made more space for the _double bowjob_.

Tongues and soft lips dragged across my member in mind-blowing ways, licking the taste of the pre-cum that was constantly flowing down to the base. I could feel one go below, caressing my ballsack while a dainty hand went up to grasp it. Oh god, they're trailing the veins up and down.

In the flashes of consciousness my mind managed to wrestle from the pleasure, I could hear the feminine songs; the moans, the gasps, the sighs. They were constant now, and came in a duo… occasionally trio; my moans are pretty feminine.

Wait… whispered words… what? Is Melpha still praying?... waitwait _is Mother giving her instruction!? _

My body convulsed beneath the sweaty mass of hot women. Oh yeah, Melpha was getting better. Holy fuck! The goddamn teasing tongues aren't giving me a single moment of respite; they rose up to the crown of my dick, lips closing in two loving kisses.

T-They are kissing my dick and each other. My hips bunked as if it wanted to fuck this sexual event. Fuck, I'm not going to last much longer.

At least I'll take one of them with me.

My arms snaked back in place, this time grabbing the flesh of my mother's sizable ass so hard it left marks behind. I used the leverage to bring the pelvis down and give me access to the top half of her pussy: perfect.

I focused on the clit and didn't bother with anything else, sucking inside my vacuous mouth and treating it as a punching bag for my tongue.

A long, delicious squeal started with my thick milf-mantle shaking on top of me. It was about the same time an opportunistic mouth seized the crown of my dick, and I went cross-eyed.

It was a sonorous climax for everyone involved, especially in the echoing halls of Gainos cathedral.

By the end, we were three disgusting, sweaty messes. Mother and Melpha had their faces covered in cum (the poor nun's inexperienced mouth hadn't been able to hold the eruption, and Mother was in the splashing zone.) And I'm fairly sure I almost die by drowned in incestuous pussy juice. Not a bad way to go, all things considered.

It took some time to catch our breaths and find our voices.

"Ah!" A still panting Melpha smiled. How the fuck she managed to look so innocent when it looked like she's been through an H-game priestess' bad end!? "It worked!"

"What…" Came Mother's breathless response, she shifted to look and me. "Oh my!"

"What are you looking at?" I looked back…

Oh, I have wings.

… That's some Tales of Symphonia's shit right there.

"But why… well, at least it did something." Mother sighed.

"And it was nice." I tried.

"And it was nice," Mother repeated, paused, blinked, and blushed brightly.

Hah!

"Oh reverent Nulliel, we humbly thank of the success of this ritual…"

"… Is she really praying with her face full of cum?"

"Rana!" What? It was a legit question. Mother sighed. "Do not speak to the All-Holy like that… But you're right. We should clear ourselves." She shifted to the edge of the altar but didn't stand up. Her legs probably are still weak, I knew mine were.

"So were we going to take a bath together or-" My words trailed as I see my mother curling around herself… Something's wrong. "Mom!"

"Eh!" My startled voice was enough to cut through Melpha's praying, "Holy Mother!"

"I'm… fine." That dubious tone isn't something you make when you're 'fine'. "I just feel a little… Oh!" A gasp of pain came from her. "M-My breasts…"

"What!? What's wrong with…"

Mother was holding her breasts in her arms. They slowly started to… inflate.

"Oh-Oh-Oh!" the painful grunts filled me with dread. Mother breasts have always walk at the edge of ridiculous before, but now they entered squarely in the realms of 'too much', her arms could only barely hold them. "O-Oh dear, that's not good…"

"C-calm down," I said, hovering my hands over her skin, afraid to touch her. "They… They stopped growing!" Thank god they did, I was starting to worry about explosions.

"It's… uncomfortable." Mother complained with a painful expression. She slowly, almost as if she was testing, released them. "…Heavy."

… My brain had to reboot.

They're not stupidly gigantic to the point it made it impossible for her to walk; in fact, they didn't even touch her lap. But they still managed to conceive a considerable among of her torso behind their new, global size. The dark pink nipples have been stretched across the elongated flesh, giving them areolas two times the normal size. The tips were pointing slightly downward before, a product of pregnancy and aging, but now they were truly downed due to the weight… I couldn't… I couldn't look away from her nipples…

"Ah!" Melpha noticed what I was seeing, and her worried expression quickly did a one-eighty into starry delight. "_Holy Milk!_ You're leaking Holy milk! That's incredible Holy Mother!"

"What!" Mother questioned with wide eyes, her hands descending to pass over her leaks. "Milk… I'm lactating!?"

Yes… yes, she was… she was lactating… my mother was lactating…

My mind went blank.

"EH! Rana!? W-Wait, they're still SensitIVEE!"

"Ah, the Holy Mother breastfeeding the Lord Saint, what a blessed sight…"

"H-Hold onn, Rana, baby give mommy a minute toOO! O-Oh dear! both of them is too much! Oh-OHhhh~ D-Don't be so greedy, umm- R-Rana? O-Oh dear you're not listeninggggg~!"

What a beautiful day where all my fetishes came together like that, the only thing it could make it better was if mother sprouted cowgirl traits and maybe some Holstein marks on her skin. But that's what my imagination is for.

In the end, we found out it wasn't holy milk, only regular (and delicious) breast milk. Melpha didn't know why that happened, but I made a vow to myself that I'd make it happen again.

Mother's breasts went back to their regular huge size after I sucked them dry, so there was no harm done.

-0-0-0-

In many ways, my mother was a predicable woman. Whenever she or my father looked a little grumpy during the day, I could reliably leave my bed later at night and find her at the forge, hammering her next masterpiece, or tempering the metal for the next one. During the weeks after father disappeared, she went there every night.

But there isn't a forge in this cathedral, so when I opened my eyes and found myself alone in bed, I went to the second-best place.

As expected, the lights of the kitchen were lit, and there was a very nice smell emanating out of it.

Mother was rapidly cutting a long carrot while a pot boiled beside her on top of I oven. I've long since given up understanding how the occasional modern machinery worked in this medieval setting.

It was funny the way her nightclothes hid more skin than her regular ones, yet still enticing all the same. The thin, purple shirt was stretched by the mass of her mighty breast, while below a short, light blue panty cut the skin of her hips and ass in a matter that could only be described as delicious.

I watched her from the doorframe, contemplating the fact that while Melpha is objectively more beautiful than my mother, she doesn't hold a candle to her milfness; an attractive aspect older women have over the younger ones, and for two women so close in term of their hotness, it was a powerful edge.

A deep breath helped to calm myself and keep my rod from bursting from the tiny boyshorts I was wearing under my nightshirt/dress. In my old world, you wouldn't catch me dead wearing an underwear so feminine, but here I don't mind too much because Mother and Melpha had a weird thing about my ass; I started to catch them looking more and more after I became aware of it. So I don't mind showing off, and frankly; I had the ass for it.

But still, I'm not interested in my ass, as my Mother's was much nicer to look at, and was swaying from side to side as she moved to prepare the ingredients.

…Eventually, however, I had to put the thought of asses to the side and be a good son to my troubled mother.

"Hey!" I chirped.

"Ah!" She flinched with a squeak too adorable for her, she was holding a knife, but I doubt anything bad would happen, and I was right, she was too well-trained to cause an accident. "Rana! Do not sneak on me!" My stern mother is stern.

"Sorry mom," I said, not feeling sorry at all. She knew that, that's why her only response was a sigh. "What are you doing?"

"Just… you know." She gestured at the pot. "I was feeling a little restless, so I thought a midnight lunch my settle my nerves."

"Trying to build things back up, I see." I poked the soft flesh on her belly, the month-long trip and regular fights had greatly reduced its roundness, but it's still heavenly soft and pillowy.

She playfully slapped my hand away, her mouth curling into an easy smile that has been rare to see over these last couple of days. "How rude of you, my son. Insulting your mother's weight problem like that." I rolled my eyes. It's silly how women can't understand the difference between fat and thickness; mother was far from being fat. "You know I feel insecure about it." Yeah, she totally isn't.

I remember an older client one time that was disappointed by how the legendary Cattleya has let herself go. She flashed her bikini armor-clad, muscular body to us, saying it represented all the hard battles she has overcome, and then she pointed at my mother's belly and asked what that represented. Mother just said, "A peaceful life with my beloved husband and son" with the most fulfilled expression a woman could possibly make, and that client was spiritually crushed.

Besides, some thickness is always better than no thickness at all. Sure, the woman will always have to walk the fine line between thickness and fatness, but Mother pulls off beautifully.

"Aaaawoo!" I growled like a puppy as I took a bite of the thickness with a full mouth and sucked some of it on my mouth to make a bubble. Mother laughed at patted my head until I stopped. "Can I have some of what you're making?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you really ask me that?"

I grinned. "Right, silly question." As if my Mother would ever bar me from her cooking.

Pulling the chair from the table behind her, I sat down and lowered my head over my folded arms, watching that ass shake from side to side, following the humming.

Out little interaction has made her relax a little, but the problem still exists.

"Hey mom, why me being a Saint bother you so much?"

The knife clanged on the floor.

"… What are you talking about Rana? Why do you think it bothers me?"

"Mom," I said, her tense back muscles were extremely noticeable under her shirt. "Come on…"

I waited, she waited, eventually the child's stubbornness won, and her shoulders dropped.

She exhaled an arduous breath, still not looking at me.

"… It's easy to forget how attentive you are, do you know that?"

"I'll take that was a compliment."

"It was…" She pushed herself from the counter. Coming to sit together at the table, her expression was carefully controlled. "What did you notice?"

My relationship with my mother was very complicated and definitely not appropriated in most cultures of my old world (not so much in this one, surprising, I guess when you live in a hentai/ecchi world, mother and son stuff can happen sometimes for various circumstances, people here just learned to accept it. But they'd still find it weird if one of us wasn't mind-controlled, or had a weird curse, or something) but we're still a family, and families have talks where only honesty is accepted. It wasn't demanded, but all parties emotionally agree that this isn't the time for bullshit; this was one of those talks.

"You're starting to dislike Melpha. You still respect her as a religious figure but you don't worship her anymore. You don't like the way she's getting my attention, and don't like the way we always end up doing something sexual when she tries another ritual." Mother's fingers tensed a little on the table. She's always surprised when I drop the act like this, even though she knows I'm a lot more mature than I appear to be, especially after this sex-full month of my life. I mostly act like my physical age because the freedom of being a child outweighs not being taken seriously. Plus, it's an excellent way to be underestimated, and I get a kick out of it. I guess my maturity is easy to forget because of how damn adorable I am. "You don't know what to think about your new holy title, but you're happy that it's tied to me. And you_ really_ don't like the idea of my saint status going public… You're afraid of it."

A tensed breath was slowly relaxed out. Mother kinda… slumped forwards, her giant breast smashed by the table made for some comical pillows for her to rest her head upon. "Uum, you're way _too_ attentive my son." She partially whined out.

That made me snigger. I kinda love honest talks sometimes; she doesn't feel she has to hide anything and… neither am I, now that I think about it. It's quite sad that we need to establish a specific setting for us to drop our unconscious guards around each other.

I reached out and started playing with her ponytail, she sighed happily and turned it to my direction. I let the silence prolong until she started thinking she could get away from it.

"Mom, what's wrong with me being a saint?"

"… Nothing." She finally answered, "It's just…" She pulled back slowly, straightening herself on the chair. "… This is too much Rana. Just weeks ago I was worried sick about your power, and just when we managed to find a way to control it…" I saw the blush when she said that part but didn't mention. "We find out it's from a blessing you receive from heavens the moment you were born. Rana, even without your strange power, you're the first male saint. Do you have any idea of how monumental this is? Of what this means?" She locked her eyes on mine, we have similar shades of blue, but the emotions inside were different. "I don't… And I don't think the All-Holy knows either. This is all uncharted waters."

"I don't know where my power came from, I have some theories but that's it. But mom; I don't think my powers come from heaven."

I'm sure of it, but all I have are feelings and feelings aren't evidence…

Mother shook her head. "Your powers manifested in your childhood and let you achieve great deeds for the sake of others, you have ethereal wings that you can manifest, and holy energy surges directly from your soul. Rana, you fill all the marks, the only thing strange is the fact you're a boy." Sounded like something she has been telling herself.

I trail my eyes over the table to where my mother's hand-laid, and reach out with my own. Or fingers interlaced in a comforting gesture, her thumb softly trailing over my skin.

"It's not just that, isn't it? You're not scared of the unknown." I pushed my chair closer.

Mother closed her eyes. "… Saints are important, I don't have to tell you that. They are not only important religiously, but there are important historically. Rana… there isn't a single saint that didn't carve her name in the history books one way on another. People know that, they know what being a Saint represents." Yeah, she definitely put some thought into that.

"If… if people find out… If the church finds… They would…"

Mother was the strongest woman I knew; for my childhood heart, she could do anything. I knew these are my undeveloped brain, along with a long exposure to a badass monster slayer, speaking, but it didn't change the fact she was absolutely amazing.

But she couldn't finish that sentence.

I closed my own eyes as pretended her fingers weren't trembling. When I open them again, I buffed out a breath.

"Alright. Then let's go back to Boska."

Her shoulders shook. "… Eh?" She blinked at me before slumping back. "It's not that simple Rana. You're a saint, you have responsibilities-"

"It is that simple," I said, rolling my eyes. "You say so yourself, mom; I'm a male saint. Who is to say I should follow the path scripted in some old books. For all I know, we were doing fine on our own. Hell, if heaven said I have a destiny to fulfill then I will fulfill that destiny anyway, no matter where I am or how I grew up. And honestly; I prefer Boska."

"Eh!?" She reacted a bit louder; on her eyes there was a… weird look. "… I thought… I thought you liked Gainos and the way you reacts whenever the All-Holy comes with a new saintly duty."

"I love Gainos, and I like being a saint." Especially when it comes to doing fun stuff with hot blonde nuns. "But l prefer being the blacksmith son… I prefer living in a small village where everyone feels like a family, I prefer having open fields to train and explore… and I prefer you, mom. I want us to be a family more than us being the Holy Mother and the Lord Saint, so let's just go." I lowered my gaze. Sure, begin in Gainos is fantastic, and again, serving as a lead figure for a very sexual religion is fun. But I feel that the more time I spent here, more change I have to get involved in some big city bullshit. Fuck this! Give me an isolated place where I can kill monsters, forge weapons, and fuck my mother any day of the week.

Mother didn't respond for a while. I turned to her and saw the look she was giving me. "What? Were you trying to stay because of me!? I was ready to go the moment Melpha cleaned me up! Silly mom, you should have just talked to me about this, you're supposed to be the adult!"

My mother laughed, a light, heartfelt laughed that resembled a giggle. Then she pulled me to her cleavage, and I was assaulted by the memories of this afternoon and had to gulp down the sudden influx of saliva.

"Yes, I guess I should have…" She breathes out above me, her arms hugging me even tighter. "I love you."

"I know."

Nailed it.

She giggled again. I brought my arms around her, it was an awkwardly embrace from this position but it was no less loving. Still… those breasts…

"Rana…"

"Sorry!" I blabbed quickly; she must have felt my erection against her belly, goddamn tiny gild underwear! "I just keep remembering this afternoon, and you're boobs seems a bit swollen… almost like… Sorry for ruining the mood!"

Mother said nothing, and I was too ashamed to look up. Soon, the strong arms embracing me hosted me up, and I was laid on the table.

"Hum?" I started, but then I saw the powerful, creamy white legs move to straddle my hips, right on top of my growing erection. She stood mountainous over me; her blushing, happy expression could be seen from between her breasts.

"No, Rana you didn't do anything wrong." She cooed, her hands moving to free her hair and remove her glasses. "I… I can't… deny it anymore…" I inhaled in a loud breath as the purple shirt was removed, and the monumental pair of breasts bounced free. I was right; they're still bigger than usual. "… I want you, Rana." She breathed the beautiful words that made my heart skip a beat. My erection popped out of the thin fabric, hitting her boiling entrance still covered by her underwear, making her gasp a moan. "…I… Please… I want to make love with you."

Am I dreaming? It must be it; there is no way this could… there is no way she would…

Yeah, it became apparent this wasn't a dream when she reaches down and pushes her panty to the side, revealing the dripping lips underneath. When did she get so wet? Has the hug turned her on too?

"Rana." She whispers as she presses down, her outer lips widening to accommodate my girth, not as much as it would in my transformed state, but wide enough to be uncomfortable at first.

Mother took it like a champ, hungrily enveloping the helmet of my dick into her warm depth, I parted my lips to let out a moan of my own, it only seems to delight her- What is that smell?

*Fwoosh*

Funny how a quiet sound can effortlessly draw the attention of an entire room; in one instant there was the whooshing sound, giving context to the early smell. Then, there was fire on the background.

"Ah-Ohmygod! The vegetable soup!"

… I stared at the ceiling with the face of a hardened veteran who lost their friends in combat and now struggles with the concept of joy. My erection stood proud and angry, unable to process its abandonment… Poor thing, the biting cold it felt tonight would traumatize it for days to come.

Fuck vegetables, all kinds of vegetables without exception. And soup too, _fuck both of them! _

-0-0-0-

The sky was clean and tinted cyan blue by the barely-there sunlight, the star has already broken from the horizon but hasn't fully appeared over Gainos' rooftops yet. It granted the city a brief period of dim lights and long shadows.

The mighty mountain that serves as a base of the Queen's castle has yet to be fully illuminated, from this side of the city, it made from an incredibly interesting sight; only one side of the top half was bright, while the rest was under a heavy shade.

I stepped outside in the morning chill and shivered mostly out of principle. Gainos' chill doesn't hold a candle to Boska's, which was on the cliffside of a reasonably big mountain, but I believe a chilling gust of wind suddenly rushing from between the buildings would affect everybody no matter where they're from. My purple dress/shirt rose in a way that would make Marilyn Monroe proud, but the joke's on every pervert who wanted a peek on the trap's ass; I was wearing pants!

Not that there were people on the street to see it anyway.

"Ah! The wind… There will be a storm within the next few days." My mother said as she walked to my side, there was a large traveling bag on her back, a bigger version of the one on mine. She smiled at me. "We should be able to reach Balakovo before it if we keep a steady pace."

"There are sure to be some fights going on there," I commented. It's definitely nice to her so relaxed. "Should I jump over then again?"

She giggled. She actually giggled at this. "Perhaps."

"Lord saint, Holy Mother…" Melpha began; she has been following closely. "It's truly been a blessing to have met you. Never in my life I'd imagine that I would have the honor to bear witness to the birth of a saint. Truly, this is a sign of a holy age."

Mother stiffened a bit but smiled, turning to the nun who filled her with such mix feelings during our stay. "As I say, your holiness, while Rana being a saint it's clearly something incredible, I don't believe… Why are you carrying a backpack?"

"Oh, I'll go with you of course!" The Blonde nun puffed her fists to her chest resolutely, an act that pressed the impressive globes together and made then even more impressive. "You were absolutely right yesterday, Holy Mother; lord Saint isn't like the ones that come before him, his blessing manifested very differently, and he is a boy. It was naïve of me to this the holy books would have the answer to such occasion, the books were written by humans after all, flawed beings. I see now that we are dealing with a completely unknown phenomenon, a mystery from heavens! We must adapt to the changes before us. So yes, I too agree that Lord saint must grow up among his peers so he could experiment life in its rawest to prepare for whatever destiny God has in store for him."

… I should have seen that coming. This is a world ruled by anime logic after all; of course the hot nun would want to follow me.

"But what about your duties, your holiness!?" Mother spoke out my doubts after a moment of shocked silence. "You can't just leave Gainos like that!"

It would be like if the pope just decided to go on an adventure someday.

"Of course I won't be living with you full time. I think that I should make a pilgrimage to your village a few times a year. Lord Saints requires knowledge about the word of god and also needs my supervision in case his blessing manifest in another matter difficult manner." She smiled happily at the plan.

I dawned to me now that this is literally the first request/demand she has ever asked us. That must be why it felt so difficult to refuse.

Mother was already signing, "But why you must depart with us right now?"

"Oh, so I may learn the way, a-and gets to know you two better." She asked helplessly, "I-if you would allow of course."

Well, being around her on these couple of day as earned me several sexy yoga shows and a mind-blowing double blowjob that somehow made my mother lactate… If she goes with us on a journey… a journey that involves long stretches of time on the road, away from civilization and society's judging eyes…

"Of course! We would love to have you with us, sister!" I want so far as to hug her midsection, she wasn't a soft as Mother, but it felt good.

"Rana!" Mother gapped, clearly still having reservations.

I turned and _looked _at her.

…

…

She signed. "Alright, but we should at least tell someone where you are going to leave the city, your Holiness. This is highly inappropriate as it is."

I grinned, no matter how tough my mother, no matter how many enemies she has faced; she can do nothing but bow to the might of the puppy-dog eyes.

And with that, the three of us set out on our journey… Well first we would have to stop at the castle to let the queen know the All-Holy is going on a pilgrimage, but that shouldn't take too long…

Hum, it might even best for her to leaves the city for a while, given the kidnapping attempt and all of that.

My face bumped into my mother's ass not even a few steps ahead. Usually I wouldn't complain, but my mother isn't a woman to stop like that for no reason.

I turn to look at what has made her stop and…

…What's up with that guy? The motherfucker looks like a final fantasy boss.

I say 'he' but there is nothing to identify his gender from appearance alone; in fact, he looked more humanoid than human. 'It,' would be a better but 'He' stuck in my head for some reason.

'He' was a floating cloaked figured with a pair bone-like pauldrons on his shoulders and golden horns jutting from his shadowy hood. What kinda worried me is the fact he had a pair of giant black wings on his back, and that his cloak opens up to show nothing but _outer space._

I got to admit, most of his costume looked silly, but the wings and the dimensional hole meant business.

"What…" I started, but Melpha's surprised whisper cuts me off.

"A queen's emissary?"

Hum, so he is related to the queen, and he was an 'a' too, meaning there was more than one.

Mother's arm casually swung low for a brief second and her hand made a sign for me to _stay back and run if possible_. This made me blink; she never made this sign before… it's for an opponent she doesn't know she can win.

I watched Melpha step forward and place a hand over her chest; presumably with a polite smile I couldn't see.

"Greeting noble being, may I inquire you about your-"

The thing started to float forward, slowly at first.

"You can talk, right?" Mother asked, "Please tell us what do you want. Does the queen wishes to-" And suddenly the thing started floating faster. "Halt!"

The Javelin practically teleported to Mother's hand, she held it with a threatening stance that would make most warriors pause. "This is your last warning if you continue to approach..."

"Ah, Hol-Mrs. Cattleya, I don't think that would be wise-"

The creature suddenly entered my mother's range, and she didn't think twice before thrusting her javelin deep inside the spacy insides of the thing.

He didn't even stop, and just _floated_ through my mother like some kind of ghost.

My eyes widened, and I jump back to create some distance. Shit, I don't know how to fight an ethereal opponent; I don't even know my power would be effective against it. But even still I dedicated part of my concentration to grab my mental switch…

Where the hell did he go!? He was in my vision a second ago! Can he teleport… too…

Dread, dread like I never felt before descended down my spine. I remember feeling something similar when the way the Azure lancer looked at me.

I could feel him behind me, _looming._

Crap.

_"RANA-!"_

-0-0-0-

The uneven cobbles of the street of Gainos turned into sooth marble painted in a black and white in a chess-board pattern. I latched myself backward as soon as my feet touched the ground.

I slipped in the most undignified manner for the unexpected lack of friction and got disoriented by the change of movement and the sudden lack of oxygen in the air. I thought I made a graceful recovery by crashing my back against something, but Mother still would have reprimanded me; my enemy had plenty of time to kill me during these seconds of distraction.

I brought my guard up while trying to get used to the thin air … where the hell did he go!?

No matter, a teleporting enemy is on the loose, there is no way I'm dropping my guard until… the hell am I?

Before me, at some distance, there was an unshaped lump of some kind of crystallized material, and there was a figure inside, like those insects in fossilized saps. Only it wasn't an insect, it was woman, clearly a warrior, and catgirl one no less. Most likely from that super rare tribe of animal people that live in the extreme east of the continent.

She wasn't the only one, all around me there were warriors of various races and ethnicities, all locked in that crystalize sap thing, all wearing surprise or distressful expressions on their faces.

"The hall of heroes." A feminine voice spoke, it was low and quiet, almost whispery, but it echoed strongly across the room. "All brave and powerful warriors who climbed their way to the top and challenged the one at the peak. Epics sagas that ended in failure." I turned to look at the direction of the footsteps. "So, you are the new saint of this generation."

…

…

"… Pff!"

"What is so funny?" The woman asked.

Well, not really a woman, a teenage girl at best, she looked only a couple of years older than me but…

"Sor…ry!" I tried to contain my chuckles. "Your… clothes… It's too much…" Usually, I would be ranting about so covering only your extremities and leave your entire front open was an unfathomably stupid idea, but the pieces themselves… I can't even… Fucking hell that thing on her eyes looks like a _plastic toy,_ and, and the horns- and the _spikes!_ Jesus, the freaking _**codpiece!**_

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"… How… amusing…" The girl who was dressed like a _really_ try-hard cosplayer pondered, clearly ignoring my roaring laughter. "You have absolutely no Holy Energy in you… and to think I was briefly worried for a second."

I tried to control my laughter. This was a serious situation damn it! "Who...Pff… are you?"

Oh dear lord in heaven that codpiece is gold!

The girl tilted her head, "You do not need to know. I'm done with you."

A _spiky _codpiece! Who comes up with that and tried to pass as legit armor-

Wait, what?

The toy on her left eye snapped open, and there was a bright light.

-0-0-0-

Queen Aldra the Crimson Blade, two-time winner of the Queen's Blade tournament, and supreme ruler of Gainos and all the land of this vast continent looked at the amber statue containing the small boy bearing a confused expression within.

She was feeling utter disappointment.

"Well, it seems she was no threat after all." The voice of her beloved whispered in her ears.

"Delmore." She closes her eyes, feeling his phantom touch over her body; no indication of the pleasure reached her face, however. "The All-Holy was mistaken. This girl isn't a saint."

"So it seems…" The fallen whispered, she could almost feel his warm breath on the base of her ear. He didn't touch her during these last few days, the presence of a new saint left him too restless for it. It seems he's trying to make up for the lost time. "Kukuku, I'm disappointed Nulliel, one would think you would catch up with our plans at this point."

"They may still intervene. The tournament is just beginning." Aldra walked the few steps to her new statue, passing a hand over the surface. "And with that undead princess sighted a few weeks ago… It seems this Queens Blade will bring a lot of unwanted attention."

"Are you hesitating, my beloved Aldra?" Delmore cooed, his phantom hands become more daring.

"Never," She declared firmly, the growing pleasure barely registering in her mind. It was always like this when the subject comes up. "If we succeed in this… My sister will finally..."

"Yes, you will find her, just like you wanted." Delmore's voice massaged her mind. "You just need to keep being the utterly implacable Queen you were born to be. Oh yes my dear, stay on the course, stay strong, stay beautiful. Or plans will come to fruition no matter who tries to intervene."

"Yes." She breathed, her voice soft. The softness lasted for a second before sternness took over once again. Thinking about her sister, or more precisely, her inability to find her, even as the most powerful warrior in the continent, always leave her like that.

Her eyes descended to Rana's petrified ones. "She is not worthy of being among my warriors. I'll have her shattered by sundown."

"Kukuku, excellent idea! I look forward to seeing little miss fake saint breaking in a million pieces before our eyes. Oh, it makes me wish she was a real saint so the event could be even more delicious~!"

"Humph." Aldra turned and started to walk away before Delmore's melodramatic flare could truly get going. She has many duties to attend to, and she didn't need her lover's voice reciting in her head while she does it.

Now, the traitor Echidna has been sighted in the area surrounding Gainos, she would need send-

*C-Crack*

Aldra stopped.

The sound was quiet, barely audible, but it held an… unexplainable weight somehow.

Like the world was holding its breath.

*C-C-Crack*

The petrifying gaze was an unmatched technique that requires knowledge of a forgotten type of magic and the mastery of the demonic artifact 'Evil Eye." It was the signature technique of the legendary SSS monster Gorgon from whom the artifact was forged from, and it was thought to be impossible to be used by a human until Queen Nastrasha the Bold petrified most of the unified army of the Calibara Forest and finally brought the territory into the continent proper. The technique would encase anyone with a weaker will than the caster into an amber-like shell that would keep the subject alive and aware forever.

The sturdiness of the shell is proportional to the caster will, and under queen Aldra, backed by her will to _Find Her Sister_; it was _**unbreakable.**_

_***CRACK!* **_

"Ohja Ohja, there it goes another decent pair of pants. Mother will get angry."

Aldra looked back.

Then up.

And up, and up, andupupup.

. . . ?ANdwhyisshesotiny!?

"Aldra!"

The queen blinked, she was looking at a very tall man with extremely handsome features and a heroic build. He seemed to be stretching his muscles, uncaring for his glaring nudity.

What was she thinking again?

"Are you alright, my dear Aldra?" Delmore questioned.

"…Yes." She brought her hand to her face to center herself, why does her eye keeps wandering down!? "A man?"

"Huff!" The said Man let out a satisfying breath as he finished his stretches. He finally focused his marvelous blue iris on the girl in front of him. She narrowed her own eye, his gaze… it was so…casual, so sparse on worries even though he's facing _her._

"Now then, let's discuss your little petrification trick, shall we? And boy, I have a lot to complain about."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

'What is he?' Aldra's thoughts blazed before she took control of them; she wasn't used to seeing her opponent so relaxed, especially when facing _her._

'There is no magical trait, no holy energy or demonic taint. He just changed his body as if it was a natural thing and that somehow broke out of the demonic amber." Delmore sounded serious now. "He is an impossibility, my Aldra, and he must die."

"Obviously." The Queen waved her hand to the side, the air twisting and coloring over her palm until the red form of the Flesh-rending Secret appears on her hand. The grotesque, jagged shape of the blade seems to glint in a red light that radiated pure bloodlust. She could feel it trembling eagerly on her hand like a war hound.

"Ohja Ohja you're already pulling a blade even though I say I wanted to talk." The man sighed with a hand on his hips and another scratching his chin. "My, the women of this world sure are impatient."

"Why are you like this? How did you get out from my petrifying glaze?" Aldra asked in the eve before the battle. Like always, the bloodlust given by her heritage began to boil. Had she been a lesser woman, it would've made her smile and pant like a mad dog, or launch herself toward her victims with an animalistic roar. But she was Queen, thus; above the world. So it merely made her tone of voice quieter, huskier, and more intense.

"Ah…" The man raised his perfect human arm at peak musculature. "I flexed my way out."

The Queen of the land didn't understand what was happening, her cold aggression wasn't working, and the man seems unaffected by the waves of killing intent she was projecting. This situation is out of her control… she _hates_ when the situation is out of her control.

"Ohja. Are you going to attack, if you are, then answer me something first." Rana rolled his wrist. "Are you the queen?"

Finally, something she could use. "Indeed." She twisted her mount into a small smug grin that broke down many warrior spirits in the past. "Can you see now, the weight of your-."

He laughed, long and booming, it reverberated across the room, bouncing around the petrified warriors.

This man has discovered who she was and _laughed._

Again, she was laughed at again.

A bone-crushing grip threatens to deform the handle of the Flesh-rending Secret, but the sword itself was delighted by it's master's bloodlust, there were few times it matched it's own.

"Hahaha…Haha… Sorry about that, I'm just thrilled right now." The man wiped a tiny tear that was gathered on the corner of its eyes. "I just didn't think I would have such good opportunity-."

The floor cracked under Aldra's feet as she boosts forward, latching herself toward the insolent man while he was still speaking. The Flesh-rending Secret cut the air in a gleeful song, eager to unleashed carnage upon the world once more.

Diabolic Metal met unyielding flesh producing a physical and deafening boom of air that shot from the center of the room all the way to the edges. Red, corrupted metal ground against tanned skin as the man lowered his grinning face to Aldra shocked one.

"-To confirms my invincibility."

The man pushed his arm forward, uncaring for the very sharp weapon still in contact with it. Aldra felt her wrist ache, and she was forced back, her grip on the sword tested by the enormous pressure produced by the disgustingly casual movement. She felt her knee sagging as the man started to loom over.

"AHHH!" With a scream of frustration, she suddenly lowered the blade and let the arm slide over it, her legs kicking the ground as she slid around her enemy to attack again. A crimson trail of sharp wind angrily followed her swing.

Another booming hit, the red trail of wind squished against the human-shaped obstacle before breaking into various lesser trails. The carves deep yet uncoordinated cuts in the floor around them.

Once again her blade, who cut down the mightiest warriors and monsters was stopped by a single, human arm.

"Ohja Ohja, I suppose my clothes would be torn once way on another given that little move of your." His lazy blue eyes gazed at the conjunction of flesh and metal, the metal and trembling with an effort to cut, the flesh wasn't. "It is somewhat annoying how often I found myself naked, is this a warrior thing? I wonder, or maybe it's just me."

Aldra jumped back, the mind momentarily giving up trying to rationalize her sword's failure in favor of creating a distance. She landed on a perfect stance and tried to regain her composure.

"What are you?" She breathed.

"A Human." The man answered easily. A finger slowly going up, "Though know I see that I stand in the very to of humanity. Ohjajaja, I'm sorry little Queen, but I don't think you're on my level."

Little… queen…

Aldra saw red.

"Wooaahhh!"

"Ohja Ohja!"

The windows of the top floor of the palace exploded, as long cracks began to booms across the walls. The innocent staff started to execute the emergency protocols with fear gripping their hearts. The brave warriors of the Fangs; the secret organization working under the Queen was more aware of the cause, yet they dutifully obeyed their Queen's order of not entering the hall, no matter how much they wish, no matter how much the place shook.

Boom after boom, swing after swing, Aldra felt her fury increase, her rage feeding into her attacks, she became faster, stronger, more ferocious and unpredictable. Her relentless assault had long since exited the level a human could easily follow; she began to move like the wilder part of her blood.

Her left arm, contained the power she sealed long ago for the safety of her body, trembled.

Aldra, the crimson Queen, was fury itself, she fought against an opponent that could bring out her full potential, one that annoyed her enough for her to unleash a quick, merciless death upon, for she wanted this man to _stop existing._

Yet, despite all her enthusiastic effort, all her attacks were being blocked, not evaded, not parried, _BLOCKED_. And blocked with an ease that continues to get on her nerves.

"Why-Do-You-Die!?" She roared, resembling more of the feral warrior she started her legend was, rather than the cold, calculating Queen she has become.

"Ohjajajaja!" this laughter was purposely created, it must be, how else it could sound so _irritating._ "What's wrong little Queen!? That's all you can do!?"

She buffed, lowering her sword and striking like a whip in one instant.

_"Neck Breaker!"_

_Even the skin of his neck didn't give._

Aldra landed at a distance on the incuriously destroyed floor, even her near-unbreakable trophies had slight cuts running over their surfaced. The man bumped his fist over the area of his neck her attack landed. "Oh my, thank you I was feeling a little tense lately."

"Grrr." She steps forward.

'Kukuku, please wait my dear Aldra.'

'Delmore.' She snarled almost out loud. 'What do you want, I'm trying to kill this suborn cockroach.'

'Kukuku, have you lost yourself to your inner demon, Aldra? How nostalgic, it's been years since I've seen you so unhinged.'

"Shut up!" She actually roared this time; the voice came twisted and echoed. Nothing a human's throat could produce.

"Ohjajaja, what? Are you going to show me your final form? Unleash your tail beast? Come on little Queen do something, I'm starting to get bored!"

She's going to kill that man, but first, she will cut his stupidly oversized member and stuck in his insolent throat!

"Calm yourself, Aldra!" Delmore snapped in her mind, and like every time he snapped, her body obeyed immediately, and like every over time; her mind lost focus on the part that would wonder why that is. "…My sweet, sweet Aldra, can't you see he's playing you? His trick is very simple."

The Queen took a deep breath, pure unhinged rage still boiling inside, but she rose past her destructive instincts once more. 'And what would that be?"

"Easy. He is invulnerable."

Aldra made a face. "Clearly. That's the problem."

"Oh, my sweet Aldra and your limited worldview. There have been invulnerable humans before… And they all can fall just as easy as any other human."

The Queen listened to her lover's plan, closed her eyes, and lowered her sword.

"Ohja, you finished? Does that mean it's my turn now? I really want to test out the strength of my attacks now that I know my defense is pretty much perfect."

Aldra grinned, "Shall we put that to the test?"

"Hum?"

She waved her arm. "Arise minions!"

Her shadow bulked, Delmore's presence serving as the perfect catalyst for a brief connection with the underworld, the creatures there immediately turned, and head from the new invisible portal, bursting from the shadow like it was a pool of tar.

"What is this? Your little familiars?" The man calmly eyed the distorted flying bats around him; they looked like giant eyeballs with piranha's mouth. "They're cute, though not really effective." He slapped one out of the air; it splattered on the floor with a show of pitch-black gore.

And from the remains of this single one. Five, much smaller, emerged.

"Ohh, is that a Hydra thing?" Man questioned, slapping more from the air and multiplying their numbers "Even if it is, I fail to see how this can be effective."

Aldra didn't glorify that with a response, instead, she transmitted her order to the flock. And they promptly started killing each other.

"Oi oi, I see what you doing know!" Each time one died, five more surged, smaller and quicker than before, and the ones born immediately lashed out on those bigger than them, then on their smaller brothers until some even smaller killed them, it was a gory display of death and birth.

The flock was steadily growing into a swarm.

It was baffling to see how quickly the cloud of the now insect-sized imps overtook the man.

Aldra could hear a sarcastic remark from the dark mass, and she expected no less; no matter their size her imps, they would never break the skin her blade failed to do. Countless mouth trying to gnaw the flesh out of him in a display that would have reduced most living things to nothing was an annoyance to him at best. Excellent, by that point, having a mere imp succeed in damaging what her blade couldn't would be a blow to her pride.

No, the imps were there to wound him.

They are there to kill him.

With a single, mental order, the imps concentrated into _getting inside his body._

There was a loud, surprised gurgle. She felt the man convulsing through the imps senses, and instantly, the entrances to his body became impossible to get in. His hands were blocking his mouth, nose and tear ducts, the thumbs were capping the ears, his gluteus has clenched so hard no imp could get through, and nothing in the swarm was small enough to get in through the urethra, but it was enough; some of the imps had successfully managed to get inside his larynx before he blocked it.

She frowned when the flesh on the inside proved to be just as unyielding as the outside, but there was more than one way to kill him like that, and he was helping.

Powerful muscles in his throat clenched into coughs and sneezes as a reaction to the imp invasion, smashing the tiny demon to gory without any difficulties, and of course, for each smashed imp, five more surged, this time _bigger_ than before. They quickly clogged the cannel, preventing any passage of air.

Checkmate.

Aldra let out a satisfied hum as she felt the man fall to his knees, the lack of air probably starting to affect him.

'Magnify my dear Aldra! Once more you proved yourself to be the strongest!"

'Humph, it was only natural, Delmore.' Her sword chirped the floor, but she didn't dissipate it yet, only a fool lowers their weapon before their opponent is fully dead.

'Kukuku, now then, do not forget to secure the copse. I'm very curious to see the source of his invulnerability; most means to gain such power has been long eradicated from this world…'

Delmore trail off, he has grown silent in a way he rarely does, Aldra was about to question when she saw the light.

A tiny point of light amidst the dark, twisting mass of the swarm, the Queen has only enough time to ponder when her entire vision exploded into white.

"Grah!" She stumbled back, falling on one knee while her arm rose to cover her blinded eye. She felt waves of _something_ hit her among the massive rush of warm air, it flushed her hair back and made her skin tingle painfully, it was like she was completely naked before a blazing desert sun.

Her weapon trembled in her hand, her teeth grind in frustration as she found her legs disobeying her, the violent foosh of the wind was the only thing she could hear for an eternity, but when she finally centered herself and pushed past the pain, she could hear a different thing.

_**'KYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!'**_

'Delmore!?" She opens her eye reflexively before the burning whiteness forced them close again. 'What is happening!? Delmore!?'

Her lover could do nothing but continued the piercing wail of agony, she was blind to his pain, powerless before the light, unless in his struggle.

She was going to lose him.

"NO!" She clenched her teeth, lashing her arm to unleash another wave of cutting red air from the tip of her quivering, whining demon sword. "NOT AGAIN!"

Her effort must have some result because the light lessened to a more manageable brightness.

"Delmore!" She shouted out loud, snapping her head to look at her shadow…

It was… burned, scorched on the extremities until it shrank in size and consistency, like a piece of paper that stayed under the sun for way too long. She could barely feel her lover's presence, but she would definitely feel his pain.

"What- What was…"

"Ohja Ohja, that was unpleasant."

Aldra the Crimson Blade, two-time champion of the Queens Blade and the supreme ruler of the land… felt a shiver of pure dread descend down her spine.

The man was unharmed, immaculate even, an aura of pure white was radiating around his body. His majestic dark locks waving in an unseen wind, his peerless blue iris glowing with direct intensity toward her. And on his back, shining against the still air…

"A Saint…" Aldra mumbled. There is only one explanation for a person manifesting a pair of ethereal wings; it has been the sure sign of sainthood for generations, but even so, every saint has manifested only one pair of wings in one solid color.

What she was seeing right now, was a man with _six _gigantic pairs of ethereal wings glowing in a shifting rainbow of infinite colors.

The power, the wings, his gender… it made no sense.

"G-get it away…" She heard the very soft and very fearful whine in her ears. "G-G-get it away from me…"

"Delmore!"

"Ohja are you sure looking away from me will be a good idea, little queen?"

Aldra froze; she felt his presence right before her, kneeling to lower his face at the level of her own.

She didn't feel he move.

"You almost Alexandria'ed me. I got to applaud you for that." She was a prisoner of the blue iris; she couldn't look away even if she tried. The _coldness_ inside was being projected upon her body. She began to tremble. "Thank you for punishing me for getting my head too big… I assure you; _I will not make this mistake again!"_

Aldra opened her mouth but only managed gasp a misty breath. Her body isn't responding. God, why was she trembling so much?

"Now..." A hand, a perfect masculine hand made to comfort, protect, and _annihilate_ started to rise. "It's my turn to attack, don't you think?"

Animal instinct took over.

"NECK BREAKER!" She was suddenly on her feet, trusting her quivering sword into the man's neck, her voice sounded alien in her ears, how could she sound so…

His afterimage vanished.

The world seems to crawl to a halt. She felt the man moving behind her, maybe three times as fast as she could. When her pupil reached the corner of her eye, the fingers closed into a fist, when her head started to turn, the arm was curled back, when she finally managed to catch a glance, the_ fist_ was closing in.

**Death.**

_'GET IT AWAY FROM ME!' _

The world-shape fist changed course right when it was about to obliterate her head, changing into an arm swing toward the new figure that flew toward then. However, the human form has its limitation, so aborting a movement with this much power resulted in a new movement that was…

Clumsy.

-0-0-0-

Queen Aldra's panted breaths echoed across the destroyed room.

She was alone, the last grain of stone had already fallen to the floor, and the last cloud of dust had already settled. Tranquility filled the room once more, but the Queen yet to follow its example.

She has lost, she has lost so bad it wasn't even funny; she didn't even think she was capable of losing anymore. Against a celestial or demonic threat she would've understood, but against a _mortal... _

"No." She rasped out loud. "Not a mortal." She finally moved, raising her eyes to the place that… thing was standing not long ago.

Two dissected half's of a Queen's Emissary, a holy automaton made from the powers of the head angel herself, laid motionless on the ground, it's corpse slowing dissipating in the air.

A fragment of the being said to stand at the right side of God, terminated by an _arm swing_.

"Definitely… not a mortal." Aldra decided, fighting her legs to raise herself. "What was he, Delmore?… Delmore?"

He lover was there, cornered in the back of her mind, not answering, not reacting, not moving, just… existing.

He has never done this before, she didn't know how to react to it.

"Delmore, what in the world-"

"My queen."

And just like that, the pondering, slightly terrified Aldra was gone, and _the Queen_ took over.

"AHHH!" The foolish member of the Fang fell down screaming on the floor, clutching the stump where her arm was once attached too. The Flesh-rending Secret was back in roaring in glee now that the implacable threat was gone, Aldra envies her blade's simplicity.

"Did you not understand my orders? Did I stutter as I said it? I explicitly informed that I wasn't to be disturbed until I said so."

"Arhh, Ah, hah, m-my apologies my Queen. I just… you were here for so long… and the shaking… I couldn't-"

Whatever the assassin was going to say was interrupted by the blade of the Flesh-rending Secret cleaving her head in half. The sword chirped in delight was another soul was absolved by its evil light, to be tortured there with the others. It immediately thirsted for more souls. It needed more, it needed to be _**stronger**_; it was the first time it felt such intense desire.

The Queen let out a breath; a life was reaped by her swing, as it should be, no obstacle to stop her blade anymore. One swing, one life, the natural exchange. The world started to make sense again. Some of the bitterness of the defeat retracted ever so slightly.

Still, she wanted to lock herself away from the world, she wanted these… things bubbling in her chest, gnawing on her mind and making her eyes water to be over, she wanted to terminate these feelings, maybe find a way to change the past and short it out, she was the Queen, she was invincible, she shouldn't lose, it's impossible for her to lose like that.

Aldra's problem had to wait. The Queen needed to show strength.

"Irma." She called, her voice going back to her usual tone; low, husky, controlled, with the right among of smugness for the one that held the world in her hand.

"Yes, my queen." The leader of the Fang was bowing low on her side; she had dutifully guarded the entrance to the chamber until his Queen has called for her.

"Sort out this mess." Aldra kicked the bloody remains of her operative. "And summon the stonemasons I want this chamber repaired by the end of the week."

"As you wish, my queen." Aldra barely acknowledged Irma as she walked past her with controlled, but quick steps, starting making her way toward her personal chamber.

She has a lot on her mind, and Delmore still isn't responding. She also has a lot to do today; the Queens Blade is undergoing, and she must greet every new angel sent by the heaven on their mission to coordinate the tournament and spy on her, she needs to speak to foreign politicians and make sure that Vance rat stay rolled up in his castle until it's too late… this whole saint business has taken more time she had imagined, and she needs to…short this out…

But first she needs to be in her room for a while, perhaps on her bed, hugging a pillow to her face, queenly, of course.

… Her only consolation was the place the Emissary had sent _the thing_ before it was destroyed. Someone with that amount of Holy Energy wouldn't survive too long in that place. Its ruler would make sure of it, and… and if _the thing_ was too strong even for that twisted being…. With luck, one problem would solve another, or both would solve themselves.

Either way, that _thing _is far, _far _away from Gainos now.

-0-0-0-

The vast cloud cover emanated a dim golden light that did nothing to truly illuminate the dark, barren land below it.

To an average human, his place was hell; barren wastelands cut by rivers of lava, grotesques cities of metal and bones with terrible monsters to match, forests of man-eating trees that emitted an alluring, hypnotizing smell, and swamps, many, many swamps.

These swamps, however, where were the most danger lies; terrible places filled with magical pollution, radiating necromantic energies that liquefied any lifeform lucky enough to die immediately and not me mutated into a twisting mockery of its former self. Everywhere you looked, there are swamps like that, or worse. So much so this land was named after it, as was its incorporeal ruler.

The Swamp Witch castle was located in the very center of the 'Swamp', the ever-growing land of death and devastation that would one day enveloped the world. On the very top of the highest tower, the Witch's eye blazed in its fiery form, watching anything and everything that happens within its domain.

Gendoi wondered if it could see him scratching his ass.

"ALRIGHT YOU LAZY HUMANS BREAK TIME IS OVER!" His voice boomed across the field. It was a mystery so such threatening voice could come from someone so small and bloated. "HAVE I NOT BEEN CLEAR ENOUGH!? MOVE IT! YOU WORTHLESS WORMS!" His whip shot forward and destroyed the nose of one of the slaves.

The man screamed in pain, but had the desirable result; all others moved, quickly discarding the meager amount of half-eaten food to grab back the equipment and return to the agonizing work.

Gendoi growled as his small, round eyes roomed across the crowd. Not a single women in sight, only malnourished men, and not even the fun type of men that looked like women. The goblin fumed again for the utter unfairness of his teacher; the old bastard was having Gendoi do the bulk of the work while he played with these men's wives and daughters back in the village, completely unfair!

"WORK HARDER YOU DOGS, THIS MONUMENT ISN'T GOING TO BUILD ITSELF!" He took his frustration on two of the nearby slaves. Argh! Why can't they work quicker! They had to finish this so Gendoi can go back to the village and play with their wife too!

And his teacher, Grrr the nerve of that fat old goblin, he should be there showing Gendoi how to properly handle the slaves in a construction not dishing all the work to him and leave him to fend for himself on this shithole. Gendoi knew he shouldn't have taken this class, but the wonders of untouched beauties on the fringes of the swamp eluded him.

Not fair! He wanted to take virginities too! Grrr, he better gets good grades for this!

Gendoi understood now why his seniors at the Slaver University were giving looks of pity. Professor Happosoi fucking sucks!

And that monument too, what a fucking unnecessary thing! A twenty feet statue of the great goblin king looking dashing at the horizon. Seriously!? As if that guy needed yet _another_ statue of himself!

Gendoi gets it, he is the legendary Goblin Slayer Slayer and all, but there are only so many statues a guy can have before it becomes a waste of effort and resources. Why not use it to something more valuable to goblin society, like a twenty feet statue of Gendoi.

One of the humans fell.

"Did you just… did you just fell on my watch!?" Gendoi couldn't believe such blatant display of laziness; he was disgusted by it. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DELAY THE WORK OF PIECE OF TRASH!?"

"M-My Lord, please my lord I didn't mean to-" Hey, that's the young blonde hunk, Gendou remember him because his wife was in the late stage of her pregnancy and her breasts were dripping with milk. Oh, the things professor Happosoi must be doing to her.

His whip broke the skin of the lazy imbecile with a hot wife.

"WHY-MUST-YOU-BE-SO-LAZY!" He whipped while he roared and continued to whip until his arm was tired. The blonde man was an unrecognizable mess by the end. If he were here, professor Happosoi would have taken some points for incapacitating a slave unnecessarily, but giving it back for the phenomenal whip technique.

Gendoi panted the last of his anger, settling his temper for now until he finds something else to be angry about. He jutted his fat finger forward pointed at two of the slaves.

"You and You, take this trash and throw it over that cliff!" He pointed to the cliff at the side, near the place where they're building the monument. 'It must be facing the great swamp witch's castle' the king had commented once, now everybody followed this damn rule.

The slaved obeyed with their head down; they were broken, which was no fun, Gendoi liked when there was some challenge, where was the fun otherwise? Once more he thought about the fun he would be having at the village. "AND HURRY UP, I WANT THIS FINISHED BY NIGHTFALL, AND YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT ME YOU SACK OF SHITS!" He shot this whip to the side with the intention of making a threating sound.

Instead, his whip hit something, the sudden and the unexpected impact almost made him dropped it.

He turned his furious eyes to the tall human who suddenly appeared on his side.

The fucker wasn't even looking at him, choosing instead to look at the hellish landscape of the swamp from the edge of the cliff.

"Oh dear, where am I?"

"H-HEY! YOU BUBBLING COCKSUCKING HEAP OF SHIT!" WHAT IN THE NAME OF WITCH'S UNGODLY TITTIES ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE LINE?!"

"Hum?" The extraordinarily handsome man looked at the small goblin in the S&M gear. "Ohja Ohja…"

He got a feeling his mother won't be happy about this.

* * *

For anyone who don't know, the expression Alexandria'ed was a reference to a web novel named Worm. I won't go into spoilers but something similar happened there.


End file.
